Adopting a Wizard
by oXXb00kw0rmXXo
Summary: HP/Twilight crossover. Carlisle Cullen takes in an orphan boy from the streets of Privet Drive on that fateful night us Harry Potter fans know so well. But when introduced to the Wizard World, the Cullens may not be as powerful as they think. ON HOLD
1. Introductions

AN: Heyy, so yeah, I am probably insane. Yes, I am beginning ANOTHER story. But the bunny attacked! So, I really hope this isn't cliche, I haven't seen it before, please give feedback and if you've seen something similar, lemme know so I can check it out, yada, yada, yada, you get my point. Oh and any questions, feel free to ask!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter OR Twilight. They belong to JK woling and Stephenie Meyer. Not me. Them. Get it?

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

A baby was crying. I could hear it from all the way down the street. Breathing in the cold night air, I turned the corner and walked towards the noise. I didn't know what a baby was doing outside, but I was going to help it. I mean, it's not like I was planning on killing it! I _could_ smell blood- it wasn't bleeding freely, rather it was clotting. As the baby's cries grew louder, I gave up on my human speed and raced toward the noise.

Sitting there on the doorstep was a small boy, only about a year old. He had a peculiar scar on his head- it looked new and smelled to be the source of the scent. He was sitting in a basket, all bundled up, with a letter written in curly letters beside him. I hesitated before reaching my arms out, then swept him up in my arms.

I raced back home with the basket, shielding the child with my body. As I raced into the house, the family became alarmed. What was a human doing here? Surely I had not changed another? Rosalie was the first to question.

"What is that?" she demanded, tearing her eyes away from a mirror.

"A baby," I stated calmly, though I wanted to burst out in despair. I really didn't know where my mind was. "A baby boy. He was abandoned, I think. I found him on a doorstep."

"He's bleeding," Jasper said from far away. He wouldn't come close, but he sent waves of calm over the boy and the cry ceased. "It's clotting though."

"A baby," Rosalie said softly, walking lightly over to me. Esme followed, her expression soft.

"Carlisle, can I hold him? Just for a minute, please!" Esme begged. I handed the child over carefully and helped her support his head.

"There's a letter." Edward said, suddenly joining us.

"Oh, right! You can read it son, go ahead. Maybe it will give some information." I was too busy with the boy. He was adorable and clinging onto Rosalie's finger like he would never let go.

"I-I think he likes me," she stuttered.

"Who likes you?" Emmett bounded in, Alice following him with a pair of stilettos. She had been trying to get him to wear them all night- a bet with Edward, no doubt. And they said Jasper and Emmett had gambling issues!

"The baby," Rosalie wouldn't take her eyes off the bundle.

"It says his name is Harry James Potter." Edward spoke up. "It has a bunch of words I don't understand… something about Muggles and Hogwarts… well, I guess it doesn't really matter. From what I get, he's magic."

"Magic!" Esme breathed. "Our baby boy is magic!" I stiffened at her words. Our baby boy? She was getting attached- so was Rosalie. And now that Alice had seen him, she was cooing over him as well. This wasn't good at all. Yet, I felt a sense of caring for him and by the way the other boys looked at him, they felt the same.

"Hey, it's not like it makes a difference!" Alice piped up, probably seeing what I was about to say. "We can surely keep him, right Carlisle? I mean, we're vampires, what difference does a magician make?"

"None, none at all, I suppose," I spoke softly. "Alright, we can keep him. But we need to get out of the area- it can't be safe here, especially if a boy has gone missing!"

"His parents were killed," Edward informed me. "By this guy named Voldymort. Or is it Vold_e_mort? Oh whatever, it doesn't make a difference."

"But they may have had friends or family. We need to disappear- quickly."

That night we packed our things and left England, setting back to the US. We moved an awful lot over the next few years, just as much as usual, maybe more. Harry, the boy, knew of us being vampires, but we became quickly accustomed to him. It only became dangerous if he cut himself or something. The poor boy was picked on because of his scar and strange family. We didn't tell him much of his history- did he really need the burden? He knew his real parents were dead and that we found him on the streets and adopted him. It was all he needed to know.

Ten years after we found him, we moved to Forks. It was quite dangerous, seeing as there had been werewolves there the last time be had been in the area, but it was a nice place. Harry was itching to start over, since some kids had pushed him off the monkey bars when Rosalie came to pick him up from school. She had a special liking for him, and loved him like a son- that was the problem. He broke his arm and made me set it at home. A stubborn boy, yes, but he was very kind. We hoped Forks would have the right atmosphere for him.

Now, us Cullens don't fancy birds much. No, not at all, birds don't have the best flavor. However, one bird came to us and despite it's horrible taste, we felt the urge to rip off it's neck. It came with a letter- for Harry.


	2. Blood and Forks

**AN: Here it is, a second chapter! I had a lot of fun with this! Ginny will DEFINTLY be here and I'm trying to fit Bella in too. But she's only 3 (going by HP timelines) so it's hard. I got her here, but I don't know how much more she'll be in. Maybe later, when she gets older. This takes place in the middlbe of July, so Harry's not 11 yet. He's a little OC, but that's just cuz he has a totally different background. He's still pretty much a loner right now, but that will be fixed later! Gets beat up (just not that often cuz, well, look at his siblings!) because his family is different, yada yada yada. You get my point.**

**Oh, and to the reviewer who mentioned about Edward and Carlisle knowing about the Wizarding world- I don't know about that, they keep pretty quiet. The Cullens are a totally different kind of vampire than in the HP world, so they wouldn't be involved. I really don't think they would know. And if they would, well, in this story they don't!**

And the title is a spoof on the name "Blood and Chocolate." Not very funny title, but it was the best I could think of.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling (but not necessarily in that order, since JKR owns HP and SM owns Twilight)**

In Edward's words... Enjoy! (you'll see later on- IF you read!)

* * *

I was always a bit of an odd kid. I mean, scar on your forehead (which nobody will tell you about, even though you KNOW they know where you got it), the youngest in a family with six kids (by at least a couple decades), moving around constantly for no reason apparent to outsiders, the only human in a house of vampires… you can call that odd. We had just moved to Forks the other day and I was laying in my room, trying for another few minutes of sleep before the blood suckers came running in. And I say bloodsuckers in an affectionate way. Sometimes.

The Cullens told me what they were when I was six. I don't really remember where we were living then, but then again, they all blend together. I had a nightmare that night- lots of green flashes. I ran to Carlisle's and Esme's room to find them not there. So I checked for Jasper's, then Emmett's, then Alice's, then Rosalie's, and lastly Edward's (I didn't really like him then, he always seemed to know what I was thinking… duh). When none of them were there, I ran into the living room to find Edward and Alice playing chess, Esme and Carlisle watching a movie, Rosalie refereeing a wrestling match between Jasper and Emmett, and complete silence. Only they were talking. I just couldn't hear them, their lips were moving so fast. They told me everything that night. It was a bit of a shock for a six year old, but it's been nearly five years, so I'm okay with it now. Edward and I get along much better- when he's not poking through my head.

"Harry! Esme made you breakfast! Well, it's more like lunch, but you've been sleeping, so it's the same thing," Alice yelled, poking her head through the door briefly before running off.

"Go away!" I groaned under the covers. Seconds later, they were ripped off and thrown across the room. I glared at Edward, who was standing next to the bed, thinking thoughts that cannot be said right now.

"Language! You have got to stop hanging out with Emmett. Listen, Esme burned your food, so I'm taking you out to eat," he told me, leaning casually against the dresser- wait, when did the dresser get there? We had moved in last night!

"Put it in here while you were sleeping. Now get up before I tip over the mattress!" I moaned and rolled out of bed. He smirked at my venomous thoughts and ran out of the room.

"Wait, I thought we were getting something to eat?" I questioned, sitting strapped in the back of his car. We were speeding towards a park. A sandwich flew back at me, and I caught it before it hit my face.

"Enjoy. I didn't feel like going to a restaurant, so I'm forcing you to meet some kids your age. Besides, at the thoughts you're thinking right now, I don't think you're very appetizing." The family always did this to me. It was pure torture, if you will. Just like any other Cullen, I preferred being with my family as opposed to others. But I didn't have a choice, so I begrudgingly got out of the car and headed to the swings.

"Hey, kid," Rosalie swept me up mid-step. She was always following me and saving me from torture sessions. She was like a mother to me. Apparently, all she ever wanted was a kid. No further story was given on her- they said when I was older I'd get it.

"You saving me?" I struggled to get down from her arms and she reluctantly dropped me to the ground.

"Nah, just accompanying. Oh, look at that little girl! Help her, she bleeding, I can't go close!" and with that she ran to the bathrooms. I sighed and turned to see a girl about three, sitting on the ground with scraped knees. I walked over to her and crouched down so she could see me.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, trying to help her up. She was stubborn, though, and refused to be lifted. Edward passed by and was about to come over before running to the bathrooms as well. His eyes turned a deep black before he looked away.

"I slipped on da water!" she cried, and I saw a puddle beside her. A man came over to us and helped lift her into a carriage.

"Isabella, don't cry, it's me, Daddy." He soothed her until her crying stopped- then he turned to me.

"What is going on?"

"I- um, well, she-" I stammered

"I am a police officer, young man, just to let you know."

"She was just lying on the ground. Me and my sister and brother were passing and I came to help. They…" I looked over my shoulder, but they were still gone. "They're kinda sensitive to blood, they can't stand it, they went to the bathroom." True, not lies. Then the little girl puked. It seemed like the Cullens weren't the only ones.

Another man came strolling over with a carriage as well. He had two little girls trailing behind and a baby boy in the stroller. The police officer took my excuse and turned to the man.

"Hey, Billy, I found her. She fell and scraped her knees," he said.

"Maybe I can cheer her up. Hey Bella, see here? This is Jacob," he motioned to the stroller. "He's just a baby, but when's he's older, you two will be great friends!" There was double meaning there, I could tell. I nearly burst out laughing- the two men were trying to set up their toddlers on a date!

"Don't call her Bella, her name is Isabella!" the police officer insisted.

"Oh, come on, you know she likes Bella more! Don't you?" The girl, Isabella, did seem happier with this name. I was about to turn away and run, like Cullens did when faced with people, when they turned to me again.

"I'm sorry I snapped, I just couldn't find her! She's used more band-aides in the week she's been visiting me then in a year that we use at the station!"

"No problem, it was nothing. My siblings would have helped, but… they don't like blood." Just then, the two teenagers came walking from the bathrooms. They played the part well- faces coated with sweat (water) and looked fazed.

"Harry, ready to go?" Rosalie asked with a wary glance towards the girl. Edward was looking away again, pinching the bridge of his nose. Not a good sign.

"Yeah, but why so soon? We just got here!" I asked in glee. Time for payback to Edward!

"Harry, let's go," he said through clenched teeth, grabbing my arm on the way. We walked like this the whole way to the car. Once we were safely away and on the road to our house (the drive was awfully long), he burst.

"What- in- the- world- were- you- thinking?" he asked me in rage. I decided to play it calm, but there was no doubt we would fight in a few minutes.

"You should know, you leech." Okay, forget about playing cool, let's just get the fight over with. it was a shame that I used my best insult so quickly. Maybe murderer could be next...

"That's the problem, I don't know!" His eyes turned black again and I leaned into my seat in fear. Edward was angry and we all knew he had a taste (or hundreds) of human blood a few decades ago. "I couldn't see her thoughts…"

"I'm a guy!"

"Not you, the girl! I couldn't read her mind! And her blood... oh, it smelled so good!" he moaned. He was in pain and I instantly felt sorry for making his stand there longer.

"She… did you want to…"

"Yes, Harry, I wanted to kill her. Answer your question?" He turned back to look at me, eyes still black. I nodded quietly, apologizing frantically in my mind, my mouth too frozen to move.

"Apology accepted." He sighed and climbed out of the car. "Oh no, more humans! Remember- age difference is 6 years this time!"

We walked in silence to the door, where we were met with a group of people, varying in ages and size and gender. One was carrying a letter made of what looked like parchment. They all had flaming red hair.

"Hello," the woman said, stepping out of the group. "I'm Molly Weasley. You must be Harry- oh, dear yes, I see the scar. I knew your mother and father, just so you know." She turned to Edward. "I have his letter for Hogwarts. Are your parents around?" Edward paled even more, if it that's possible. Hogwarts? What in the world was-

My thoughts were interrupted by a crashing noise near the woods.

"Sorry, Molly, I'm late! Last night was full moon and you know that it always wears me down," a man emerged, wearing tattered clothes and a tired face.

"Yes, well it isn't your fault you're a werewolf!" Molly said in a mothering way. "Come meet Harry! I'm sure you're itching to see him! He looks just like James!"

"Werewolf?" Edward whispered in a strained voice. He dashed off into the house, leaving me with the strangers.

* * *

**Heyy, that was it! How was it? I think I kinda crashed in mysterious werewolf (coughRemuscough) but it was neccessary. I wanted Edward to go away. Yes, I love him, but I wanted to get the Weasleys alone with Harry for him to be bamboozled! You'll get that next! Oh and you know love at first sight? Introducing... Ginny! Who will most likely faint becuase I find those scenes funny. And I know that Molly wouldn't just blurt out Remus's condition like that, but she forgets! I mean she has SEVEN kids! She's got to be allowed a couple mistakes! Bella is visiting her Daddy for the summer since CHarlie and Renee were divorced. when I figured out that Jacob would be around 1 here, I couldn't resist- a wala, baby Jake! I do love him as Bella's friend. No not a Jake Hater, yet no not a Jacob/ Bella fan. Is that possible? Feedback is loved! And I'd also like to know what a Jake lover who hates Jake/Bella is called.**


	3. Freezing Cold

**AN: Hey, sorry about the wait. I was kinda stuck here and I had a whole bunch of plot wholes to clear up. I hope I did some of them. As for the owl- it came, but he wasn't able to see it. They ushered him out of the house before he could. Then Molly and the Weasleys made some assumptions and came to get him for school shopping. And the Ginny/harry pairing- it may or may not come. Probably will cuz I love that couple, but not yet. And it won't be H/Hr, sorry, but they're too much like Alice and Edward- brother and sister, not a couple! Either way, it's not here yet! Enjoy!**

**Oh, and random (yet related to Twilight), but in school we were reading something and the name Carlisle came up! It was a place, but that's besides the point! I had a mini freak out, but my friend who read Twilight was in the other class, so I had to explain it to my friends and they were like... okay then. Anyhow, I was happy cuz I actually knew how to say it and most of my friends didnt!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, if these were mine, would I be writing fanfiction? No, I would be writing the HP encyclopedia, Breaking Dawn (and/or Midnight Sun) and doing interviews, meetings, signings, etc.**

* * *

**Molly POV**

I can't even explain how anxious I was to meet Harry. Yes, I was nervous to meet a _ten year old_. But it was not without reason! The Boy Who Lived was a legend! Besides, Dumbledore was afraid that he may not get his letter, seeing as he had no idea what this family who had (apparently) stole Harry from his home as a young boy. I hoped with all my heart that they were taking care of him. I had often heard of Lily speaking badly about her sister- no doubt they were better than that! Ah, well, there I was, making judgments before I had even seen the boy!

I greeted the boy happily, though rather upset that he seemed frightened. He seemed frightened before he even saw us! It was probably that boy in the car, his older brother I believe. I asked for his father and the boy's face had turned hard and rigid. Actually, he wasn't much of a boy, he would probably be of age in the Wizarding World. Either way, when Remus came crashing out of the bushes, he ran so fast that he was a blur. Definitely odd, right?

Harry smiled uncertainly and stepped back quickly, clearly sensing something.

"Um, I don't really know what you're talking about, you probably have the wrong person, so if you could-"

"Harry!" a voice called from the house. It was a young man. He was pale as paper, sickeningly pale. Then again, so was Harry. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, with deep bags under his eyes. The brother, Edward, was with him. "Come inside, and bring these people too! Honestly, haven't I taught you manners?" he called.

Harry rolled his eyes and began to stride towards the house. We all followed I could have sworn I heard him mutter, "I thought I wasn't supposed to talk to strangers too!"

"Kid, talking to strangers isn't any worse than living in a house of va-" the father gave him a deep look and Edward changed his words quickly. "Vegetarians. Living in a house of vegetarians when all you eat is hamburgers."

"Speaking of which, you forgot to get me on our little outing this morning! I'm starving, I didn't have dinner last night!" Harry said, now at regular tone. Did they neglect him? My, we needed to get him away from here as soon as possible! My assumptions seemed true! Perhaps we could find room for him at the Burrow…

"Just because we sometimes forget about your little humans needs doesn't mean that we don't take care of you! And- when I say stop hanging out with Emmett, I mean it! The thoughts in your head are vulgar!" Edward and Harry were glaring at each other, seemingly having a one sided argument. "What do you mean to have a bruise? I didn't _touch_ you, just your blanket. Which, by the way, I think flew out the window."

"Fine, it wasn't you that I got the bruise from, it was Jasper!" Harry said exasperated. Bruises? This couldn't be good. He stopped glaring and the two boys were laughing. Edward flung Harry over his shoulder and yelled to their father "Race you!" before taking off at break neck speed. From inside the house we heard a motherly shriek of "What did Jasper do? Jasper Whitlock Hale, get downstairs this instant and tell me what you did to Harry!"

"Be- oh, who am I kidding?" the man called after them. "Edward's always careful with Harry. He won't admit it, but he does care about the kid a whole lot… Anyhow, I'm Carlisle Cullen. Obviously, you've met Edward and Harry." He stuck out his hand in greeting. I took it, surprised by its rock hardness and freezing temperature. I gasped and stumbling. Remus and Arthur caught me before I hit the ground, thank goodness.

"What's wrong?" my husband asked concerned. I took a wary glance at Carlisle's hand, gasping as I spoke.

"Why are you so _cold?_" If it was possible, the pale man paled even more. He smiled nervously and invited us into his home.

"It's nothing, just something with my body temperature. I'm always cold like that." I stepped hesitantly over the threshold, my family following after me. The door had barely closed when a bunch of teenagers came crashing in through a dining room. I _had_ to get Harry away from this place. The poor child!

* * *

**Harry POV**

My siblings are idiots. Honestly, they chose _this_ time to have a full blown vampire fight. While we had Muggles swarming the place! I sighed as they continued to yell, even after Esme pulled them off of each other.

"What did you do to Harry??" Rosalie had been screaming at Jasper, while he tried to avoid having his arm ripped off.

"Emmett, control your girlfriend!" he begged, all while decking her in the face.

"Stop hurting Rosalie!" Emmett got back by tackling Alice to the ground, while she screamed and squirmed. I watched in amusement as Carlisle and Esme tried to break them up. All that was happening was that they kept get hit in the face, the guts, etc.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Edward asked, his face barely hiding a smile.

"Immensely. And you?"

"It's better than that time when you fell off the roof and didn't get hurt _at all!_"

"How was that good?" I asked in curiosity, relishing the memory. It had been great- falling from about 20 feet and not even getting a bruise.

"Well, you falling wasn't good, but remember the fight we got in after it? The whole 'endangering the human' thing, it's hilarious every time!" He continued to watch, refusing to step in until Molly Weasley stepped forward to try.

"Oh no, ma'am. Please step back, you'll get hurt otherwise," he said, putting himself between the fighting vampires and the woman.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Remus (the werewolf, I think) stepped forward with a red headed man. They held out sticks at Edward, said something under their breaths and Edward was frozen.

No, not cold frozen. Frozen as in stopped in time. Edward and I may always be fighting, but he was still my brother! They proceeded to do the same thing to the rest of the family. I stood in horror, watching them do… _something _to my family.

"What did you do? Put them straight! Now! Or… or I'll set Jasper on you! I'm sure he wouldn't mind… much!" I threatened as Jasper's eyes went back and forth frantically, as if say "no way, are you insane?"

"It was a simple spell, Harry, they'll be fine, we just needed to stop that whole fight. We can't put them straight in no time, we want to explain things first. And as for Jasper… is he the blonde one? Because I assure you that a scrawny teenager is no match for me," the red headed man told me smugly.

"Me on the other hand," Remus said weakly. "You could probably finished me off with a good punch. Speaking of which, Molly, Arthur, do you mind if I take a seat?" He didn't wait for their answer, he just sat down on the couch. Molly and Arthur conversed quietly for a minute before turning to the children.

"Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, go explain things to Harry. He might trust you kids more, seeing as your closer to his age and we just froze his family. Fred, George, don't destroy anything. Ginny… well, I suppose you can go with the others to talk to Harry," Arthur instructed the children. The older three and the youngest two came over to me while a pair of twins stood with devilish grins.

The girl looked like she was going to faint. "Are you really Harry Potter?" she had asked me breathlessly. I could see Emmett and Jasper exchanging excited eyes with Alice and I knew that within seconds of being unfrozen they would have bets going on. as the conversation went on, I was getting really sick of the girl. Whatever they bet, they were _wrong,_ because their bets would include me and her going out- I know them well.

* * *

And so they explained. Well, mostly Bill and Charlie explained, the other three just stared at me in awe. Suddenly, everything made sense. Why I had fallen off the roof and not gotten hurt. Why I had a scar on my forehead. How my parents died. And finally, how I had gotten away from Jasper with just a bruise.

It had been just a couple of days before. I bumped my head while retrieving a pencil from under my desk. Jasper had been in the room, helping me pack for the move. When the blood rushed to the bump on my head, he couldn't take it- he attacked. I was cornered into the wall and last second, after I had felt his cold, hungry breath on my neck, was he thrown back into the wall. I figured he had been able to control himself last second and pulled himself back very quickly. He probably knew it was magic. They _all_ probably knew!

By now, the adults had unfrozen my family- apparently magic could work against vampires. They were all shaking, apparently scared. I suppose it's not every day that there's something that can control a vampire.

"Do me a favor, Harry," Emmett said after stumbling up to me. "Never cast that spell on us. Once you've learned it, of course."

"What do you mean, once I've learned it?" I demanded. I hadn't even known about magic until a few minutes ago, and now they were talking about me learning it?

"Well, you're going to Hogwarts, of course," Esme said, one of the first to recover. "You can't _not_ take the opportunity!"

"But- it could be dangerous!" Rosalie protested. "There are werewolves!" she yelled, pointing at Remus. "And he knows nothing about the world."

"Rosalie, calm down!" Edward said menancingly. "I think it would be a good thing for him. He could be around other hu- people like him. Besides, this guy is perfectly safe," he added, gesturing to the werewolf. "He's not like the Quiletes, he's the one from the movies."

"Full moon?" Jasper asked, sitting in his favorite arm chair, chin propped in hand.

"Yep, full moon and all," Remus reassured them.

"Harry," Carlisle came over and set his hand on my shoulder. "This is your choice. But I think you really should take the chance."

"Well?" Ron insisted impatiently. I took a look at my family, the vampires, and the Weasleys, the wizards. I took a deep breath and made my choice.

* * *

**What choice do you want him to make? I am taking suggestions (though I may not use them, but that's a different story). Hope that cleared things up, and if they didn't let me know! I know, they are all VERY OC, but I am trying my best! Feed back please!**


	4. Esme, Where is That Bag?

**AN: Hope you enjoy. I wrote this quickly and I probably missed some stuff- sorry bout that! well, I took your suggestions in consideration and chose the one I liked more! Have fun!!!! Oh and, Ginny _does_ faint here. Sorry, I forgot about having her faint last time!**

**Disclaimer: If you've read Inkheart, you know that Fengolio technically wrote fanfiction of his own story. So, with that in mind, I could be JK Rowling or Stephenie Meyer. Who says I couldn't? Oh yeah, my birth certificate... guess I don't own it... so sad! Anyhow, I don't own it I am merely mixing the stories together!

* * *

**

Carlisle POV 

"No," Harry said and I gasped. Edward was even surprised!

"Didn't you hear his thoughts?" I hissed at him, annoyed. "Shouldn't you have known?" He ignored me and kept on staring at my human son with his mouth wide open.

"Harry," Esme glided over to him, despite the Weasley woman's glare. She hugged him tight and forced him to look her in the eye. "Is this really what you want? Why don't you go to school and learn about it! It could be great! You could be great!"

"So you're trying to get rid of me?" Harry accused, shocked.

"No, no, never! Why would you think that? You are my son, I love you, but I want you to be the best you can be! You heard them, you're famous! Isn't that what every kid wants?"

"Esme," the boy said seriously. "You _need_ to stop reading Alice's chicklits. I _mean _it this time."

"Aw, come on Harry!" Emmett yelled from across the room. "It's not that bad, what's a wizard to a family of vampires?"

"WHAT?" Ginny screamed quite loudly. Harry ran over to her to try and keep her from freaking out and getting hurt.

"Listen, Ginny, it's fine, they're safe, if they weren't I would have been dead ages ago!" And then she fainted. It was probably a combination of having her idol talk to her and seeing vampires. Harry beckoned me over to help and I hesitated. Should I go? Then I realized that there was blood- not much, but enough to set off Jasper. I dashed over to the child and called out orders to my family.

"Jasper- outside, now! Alice, go ahead, try and make sure he stays calm. But if you see anything, come and let me know. Edward- you've already had enough trouble with your control today, go with them!"

"But, Dad, it was just one-"

"Go! Esme, dear, please go get my doctors bag, and if you can handle it, stay. If you can't- well, you know what to do. Emmett, go bar the door, I don't want Jasper losing control and breaking in like he did last time with Harry. Rosalie, you're good with children, help me!" They obeyed, and Harry sat on the ground, the poor girl's head laying in his lap. He looked extremely uncomfortable and I was sure that neither Emmett nor Jasper would win their bets about them going out.

I inspected her for damage, letting my senses lead the way. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were screaming at me, telling me to get away from their daughter. I ignored their pleas, all while comforting the girl and barking orders out to Esme, Harry, and Rosalie.

"It's okay, sweetie, it's fine, I won't hurt you, I promise… Esme, where is my doctors' bag? Harry, can you turn her a little? Good, good, there we go. Rosalie, go get her some water for when she wakes up! Oh, there we go, she's coming to… Hi, Ginny, how are you feeling?"

"Ow," she winced as I pressed my fingers gently to the source of the problem. She had a cut on her forehead- a rather long, yet not deep cut.

"Now, where did you get that?" I muttered, scanning the area for possible sharp things.

"She cut herself with her nails!" Harry was extremely pleased that somebody had gotten hurt in a more pathetic way than he had ever done. He grunted and shifted his weight as Ginny began to sit up.

"Listen Ginny, I need to just handle my temperature for about two second while I treat that. I don't want it to get infected. ESME! WHERE IS THAT BAG??" I reassured her as she began to shake at the sight of me. Esme emerged with my black bag before giving the girl a sympathetic look.

"He's not usually this grumpy, he just needs a good night's sleep!" Rosalie taunted cheerfully, coming with a glass of water. "Okay, he doesn't sleep, but I swear on my soul that he's usually nicer to his family and other people. Mostly other people, but he's pretty good to us kids!"

"Rosalie, you are over 5 decades old, so I will not treat you like a child if you intend to imply that I'm not a good father," I laughing at her words as I tended to the injury. "Go outside if you plan on doing that whole 'soul' talk- you and Edward both need to let off some steam!"

I finished putting the bandage on her head and began to scrub the area with blood on it with bleach. Ginny scrambled over to her family while they watched on with fear. You didn't need Jasper to know how frightened and confused they were.

"Harry," Remus was the first to speak. "Have you honestly been living with these… vampires for the last ten years of your life? I can't say much, seeing as I'm a werewolf, but that's only once a month! Even I'm safer than a bunch of blood sucking creatures!"

"I love my family and I'm not leaving. It's settled. I'd like to find out about Hogwarts and magic- I won't deny that, it would be cool to learn," Harry shrugged his shoulders as if it was a minor loss. "But my family's more important. Besides, when I turn eighteen it won't be dangerous for me anymore!"

"What?" Esme was seething. "You're not implying that… that you- Harry, we've discussed this, we will NOT change you!"

"I've always wanted to travel the world. I've heard that Italy was beautiful," Harry said quietly. I knew of his plans, yet I hadn't had the courage to bring it up to my family. I had been trying for weeks to dissuade him, but the kid was stubborn. "Once I'm a vampire, I could learn magic. I'll have forever!"

"What if it goes away?" Ron said from behind the twins. "In our world, wizard's magic disappears when they turn into vampires!"

"Ron, I think that they are a different kind of vampires. I can see that I'm not the kind of werewolf they know of… who says that there can't be more than one kind of vampire too?" Remus stated softly, defending Harry. "We can't force him to come to Hogwarts. Time to go to Diagon Alley?" The Weasley family left silently, only Arthur lagging behind. He turned around and glared.

"The wozarding world will be keeping in touch. And if there's any indication that Harry isn't being treated right- well, you can be sure he won't be in your care!" With that he swept out of the house, his robe twirling the way that they describe stereotypical vampires' cloaks. Harry noticed this as well and was giggling hysterically on the ground. I swept him up on my shoulders and he shrieked in laughter- I had to smile. It was just like when he was a little kid, before he knew what we were.

"Shall we go join the freaks?" Harry said, trying to imitate Edward's proper way of speaking.

"Don't you mean power-having vampires?"

"Yeah, didn't I say that? Freaks!"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!!" Edward bellowed from out back. Our family was suddenly a lot more interesting- and that's pretty hard.

* * *

**There you go! Feedback is appreciated! The next couple of chapters will be a sort of summary of the next few years- perhaps one or two a year. MAYBE three if it's an important year.**


	5. Letters, and Bets, and Fights Oh My!

**AN: Okay, this chapter is mostly a filler, but VERY amusing in my opinion. Charlie and Carlisle POV- simply becuase I had to! I couldn't help it, the scene has been in my head since I started this! Anyhow, it sets stuff up for much later. Much much later. Like, 14 years later ish. Maybe a little less. This first part- the Harry POV- is more relevant to the story NOW. Anyhow, that last two sections are pretty funny, if I do say so myself. I had soo much fun writing it.**

**Disclaimer: Pigs are to flying as I am to owning Harry Potter and Twilight. Fanfiction is to fans as JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer are to Harry Potter and Twilight (because, I mean, who here write stories if they don't like the books.movies/tv shows... well you get my point!) **

** Harry POV**

"Harry, kid, are you sure you don't want to go to Hogwarts?" Emmett asked me while tucking me into bed.

"Well, now that you mention it…" I began. I was beginning to have doubts, especially after the letter we had received from Professor Dumbledore- the headmaster.

_Dear Mr. Potter (and family),_

_I understand your decision to not come to Hogwarts this year, but I would like to think that you change your mind in the next couple of years and join our student population. Nevertheless, it is not in the practice of the Wizarding world to force a child to attend a school they do not wish to._

_However, it may be in your best interest to study magic on your own. I would gladly gather lesson plans, explanations, and on for you to learn in the comfort of your own home and with your family. No doubt they would like to be educated on this world as well. They may even prefer this world to the Muggle one- seeing as they have their slightly different diet than most people. I understand from what the Weasleys and Remus have told me that they only feast on the blood of animals- well, if you do decide to come into the Wizarding world, they would be welcomed. I believe that the Forbidden Forest that lies on the Hogwarts property may have some very appetizing meals for them._

_Please do respond if you would like to have a private education. Thank you, and have a nice day, Mr. Potter._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_PS Do you enjoy lemon drops? They are a quite mouth-watering Muggle sweet!_

_PSS Remus Lupin was a good friend of your parents and he has told me that you are an exact replica of you father, with the exception of your mother's eyes. Have they figured out cloning in the Muggle world yet? Relating to Remus, if you would like some information on them, he would answer any questions you had!_

"You're going to go? GUYS, HARRY'S GOING TO GO!" Emmett screamed down the hall.

"NO!" I retorted. "Let me finish! I just thought that, well, maybe I could learn magic… here. Just like he suggested. It would be interesting, wouldn't it?"

"Oh, sorry. Okay, let me restate that." I covered my ears, but his yells could still be heard. "HARRY'S WANTS TO LEARN MAGIC AT HOME!" The family rushed to the door, grins stretched across their faces. Jasper had his hand out, already half filled with money.

"See? _This_ is what happens when you trust Alice. Edward, fork it- where is he?" We looked around the room, searching for the young vampire. Alice froze and we went on with our conversation, sure that we would find him sooner or later.

"We already ordered your books," Esme said, revealing an owl and a package of… well, I suppose it was books, but it looked like mush.

"And got your lesson plans," Rosalie continued.

"And all we have left is getting you a wand. That won't be a problem, we already scheduled an appointment. The guy wrote that he doesn't usually do that, but with our circumstances… well, he's coming to the house," Carlisle finished.

"Oh, Jasper!" Alice was laughing, obviously from a vision. "Edward doesn't have the money!" we burst into hysterics and it took ages to get me to sleep.

* * *

**Charlie POV**

"So, Dr. Cullen, how many children did you say you had?" I was very curious about this new doctor. Us police and the doctors usually went out for coffee at least once a week during the summer and I had found the opportunity to meet him.

"Please, call me Carlisle, Chief Swan," he insisted for probably the millionth time. "I have six children." My mouth dropped. This guy was so young! They _had_ to be sextuplets or something!

"Relax, it's not as it seems," he chuckled. "They're all adopted. All teenagers- except Harry, he's only 11."

"Teenagers…" I breathed, bewildered. Instead of looking him in the face, I stared at his untouched coffee cup. He noticed and quickly took a sip, barely hiding a look of disgust.

"Not a big fan of coffee and such," he explained. "Big outdoorsy people, my family. All vegetarians, we go camping and hiking a lot. Well, Harry not so much. I honestly don't think he could live without hamburgers!" He laughed to himself at the vegetarian part- probably some kind of inside joke.

"I have enough trouble with a three year old that only lives with me in the summer! How old are they?"

"Well, Rosalie and Jasper are twins, they're 18. Emmett's 18 as well, but Alice and Edward are only 17. They're not biological siblings, but boy, they fight like them! They're really close though, they have this weird connection- they know what each other is thinking, it's almost like! Then there's Harry, he's 11.He's a really sweet kid, but the older ones often don't know how to handle him, since he's so much younger."

Six kids. Five teenagers, one nearly a teenager. How does he deal with it???

"How do you-" I was cut off by a cell phone. Carlisle's hand went to his phone and he sighed.

"Speak of the devil. Wonder what they're fighting about this time…"

Carlisle POV

"He took my blanket!"

"She disabled my car!"

"I was just looking at it!"

"EDWARD TOOK MY BLANKET!"

"Shut up, you were sleeping too long! Now let us get onto our real problems. SHE DISABLED MY CAR!"

"My shoes are gone!"

"Guess who I found in my car, throwing lust everywhere? Well it certainly wasn't me and Alice, it DEFINITELY wasn't Edward- sorry, man, but you're single- so guess who's left?"

"Harry?" I guessed wildly, trying to make a joke. Charlie was looking at me with astonishment. He could hear the shouts from all the way across the table.

"EMMETT AND ROSALIE!"

"I walked in on them when they were still in the house!"

"Aren't Jasper and Alice… siblings? Same with Emmett and Rosalie?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

"Oh, no, Jasper and Rosalie are twins, and technically not my children. Niece and nephew, more like it. Alice and Emmett… they're mine," I explained quickly, sighing at that last part.

"Get into a line and complain to me then!" I heard them scurrying into order as Emse came in the room. "Jasper, what are you doing to them?" was heard and then a "Honest, Mom, it's not me!"

"Excuse me for a minute," I told to police officer, who was staring in shock. "I have some family fight I need to settle. Now, Harry, tell me what happened with your blanket."

"Edward threw it in the creek behind the house! I fell in trying to get it, and I'm wet and so is my blanket! Now I can't go to bed!"

"Harry, it's already three in the afternoon. You can sleep later, after your blanket has dried. Meanwhile, go change into dry clothes- you're going to get sick! Now, hand the phone to whoever's next."

"Edward hid my shoes AND my laptop! I have… things to do on my laptop!" Alice complained.

"Two things- a) how do you know it's Edward and b) what _things_ do you have to do on your laptop?" I was worn out and this was only the second complaint.

"I saw him. And it's a surprise!" I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to think this through.

"Tell Edward to give you back your things, and I'll deal with him when I get home. Next!" I shouldn't have said that because next was-

"Edward walked in on us!"

"Carlisle, you have got to stop him from doing that! I mean, he already sees us in his head!!"

Emmett and Rosalie. And somehow Edward. Again.

"You're son… sees things?" Charlie looked like he wasn't breathing.

"He's not mental- at least not most of the time. He has an overactive imagination sometimes…" I made up on the top of my head.

"Are you kidding me? Edward is TOTALLY mental!" Jasper's turn. "He keeps blowing up at everyone! Ever heard of anger management? Honestly, Carlisle, you should take him to a specialist or something! Or at least get him a girlfriend!"

"Jasper, please try to get him to calm down. I will deal with Edward when I- wait, why is Edward involved in all of this?"

"He just likes causing trouble." Harry's back. "And my clothes are all in the wash!"

"Fine, then borrow Edward's!"

"Carlisle, tell Rosalie to fix my car! She took apart the engine!! I need to get out of here, please!" Edward was begging.

"Oh no, Edward, you are not going anywhere young man!" Esme voice drifted in. "You are _grounded_."

"WHAT? You never ground any of us! Why am _I_ first?"

"Esme, dear, would you like to finish this up?" Iexhaled for the first time in about a minute.

"Forget about anger management!" Jasper chimed in. "Can we get some family counseling? I'm sure we need it! The only question is… who will take us? Dad, do you have any friends at the hospital yet? We may need to take the entire mental ward!"

"I wouldn't be talking, you little… emopath!"

"Is that supposed to be an insult? Because honestly, controlling emotions isn't crazy. Hearing voices in your head, however…"

"Jasper! Please, keep your comments to yourself! Sure, I've got it under control. No- Alice get off of your brother!! ROSALIE! EMMETT! JASPER! STOP TRYING TO STRANGLE HIM! HARRY! WHAT IN THE WORLD-" the phone went dead.

"Need somewhere to stay for the night?" Charlie offered, finally regaining the ability to speak.

"Nah… but do you want a night off from _your_ kid? I'll be sure to send one of mine over to babysit!"

"Actually…" Charlie face was thoughtful for a moment. "My friend, Billy, has been taking care of Bella while I'm at work. He's recently fallen ill- a bad fever and such. So, his kids and Bella are with another friend, Harry Clearwater. I feel terrible for dumping this on you, but-"

"Not a problem!" I said, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. "I'll have… um, how about… wait, no, you probably don't want Alice, she'll give your poor girl a makeover. How about- no, Emmett and Rosalie have a car show to go to. Hm, would you take- oh, never mind, Jasper is a bit moody, not a good influence. So that leaves Edward and Harry. Edward's already babysitting tonight- Harry's a little young to spend a day in the house alone. Edward can babysit, and he can always drag the kid with him."

"Sure, that would be great!" I shook Charlie's hand firmly and noticed he went straight for his coffee and gulped it down. Oops- cold hands.

* * *

The next afternoon, Edward and Harry ran into the house, Harry looking rather frightened and Edward stressed and annoyed. 

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"That little girl smells SO good!" and then he stormed up the stairs.

"Did he…?" I asked tentatively to Harry.

"I did most of it- he was too scared to get close. But it was fine, he held up ok. Just didn't breathe for about two hours… she was sweet. Clumsy, especially for a three year old, but sweet. She remembered me from the park." And with that he followed Edward to his room- no doubt to try out some "accidental" magic. He had been trying to get us overwhelmed for ages so he could perform. It wasn't working.

From the park. So Bella Swan was the little girl that had tempted Edward so badly on our first day in Forks. He had confided in me that he seriously thought of killing her. He still was. I vowed to never let volunteer my children for babysitting services again!

* * *

AN: Okay, I was wrong. Rereading this, there IS some info needed soon in the Carlisle section. Read the first part with him, and then you can be done. Homnestly that fight as been brewing in my head for ages! Sorry for blaming everything on Edward, but it was so fun! I like feedback- always remember that! 


	6. Of Wolves and Wands

**AN: Made it! Finally! I am soo sorry I took so long, but I was working on other things, including a fic I'll be posting soon- when I finish up one or two of my other stories (hint hint, it's HP! I think you'll like it, since this is HP/Twilight!). And then I was doing so original work- inspiration, you gotta take it when you have it- and my other fanfics! So it took a while. I also had no idea what to do. Please don't kill me for making this Ginny/Harry! I'm not sure if it will end up that way, but right now, I'm leaning towards it... unless you would want Harry/Rebecca or Harry/Rachel (Jake's sisters). Then again, they're wayy younger. Not sure how much, but only two or three years older than Jake. Maybe Harry/OC? If I feel like introducing someone new... oh, I have it! SOO have it- how do you guys feel about Harry/Tanya?? LOL, probably not, but if inspiration leads the way, I'll take it. either way, no pairings for Harry for now. Still kinda young. Would love to make this into an azkaban fic, but that would be a little overwhelming, right? I though so.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't own Twilight nor Harry Potter. I wish I did... I had a dream that I did! But then I woke up... and I forgot it.**

**Ollivander POV**

His family was very odd. Very mysterious I would have to say. Even more mysterious than his wand.

I showed up carting my whole stock of wands in an enlarged trunk. We tried every wand possible until we got to the one I dreaded. The phoenix feather and holly wood wand. The brother to a killer.

Obviously, it worked perfectly. I could tell that he would do great things- what kind of great things I couldn't know.

The wand aside, his family just stood, as far away as possible, looking on in interest. They were nervous and when I shook the father's hand, they were extremely cold. They were also the most brilliant people- Muggle and wizard alike- that I have ever seen.

"Yes, this one works, guys!" Harry had yelled back to his brothers and sisters when the wand finally threw sparks. A little grin crossed his face. "Emmett, want to help me practice?" Emmett (I think) shook his head viciously.

"Oh no," the bronze haired boy yelled. "No way! Don't even think about it or I'll lock you in your room for a week! And it's your birthday tomorrow!"

"Who cares?" Harry snorted. "Not like I know anybody around here!"

"That's why we're going to the park again. Since last time failed so spectacularly," the blonde girl glared at the bronze haired boy. "Only I'm coming."

He groaned in protest, but as I left, so did they. Oh, the things I would need to tell Dumbledore…

* * *

**Harry POV**

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I cried, swishing my wand at the pillow. "Wingardium Leviosa! Why won't this work?" Edward took the book from my hands. He scanned the page, trying to determine what I did wrong.

"Make smaller swishes," he suggested and the pillow flew up.

"Awesome… hey Edward, do you think this works on-" he was gone. "Edward? Edward? Where are-" I was thrown up in the air and suddenly on Edward's shoulders.

"Come on, bring your wand, it's urgent!" he said, rushing out of the house. I slipped down to hold onto his neck as we raced through Forks, the rest of the family following.

"What is it?" I cried above the swirling wind. Rain slapped me in the face and I hid my head in Edward's shoulders. "What's going on?" Suddenly we stopped. Edward set me down on the ground and looked warily at the trees. A man stepped out.

"Don't go any further," he said in a husky voice. "Or we'll kill you." I stepped back, alarmed. Rosalie pulled me behind her, protective of me.

"A werewolf, Harry. This isn't the Hollywood kind- one of our werewolves," she whispered softly. I was even more alarmed now. Remus had seemed harmless enough, but he couldn't turn into a wolf then. This one could.

"We have no intention of breaking the treaty!" Carlisle boomed in the rain as two other men joined the first.

"Dr. Cullen, is it?" the first one sneered. "What do you do, take blood samples and drink them for lunch?"

"No, I have trained myself to not be affected by human blood," he replied calmly. "My family does not have the same level of control as I do, but they are working steadily. Harry here is human." Rosalie brought me forward a little, still grasping my shoulder.

"Oh, I see," another glared. "You kidnapped a human, didn't you?"

"I won't deny that we took him with no right," Esme said and I was shocked. They hadn't even been given permission? "But it was necessary for his well-being. He was left on a family's dorrstep- his own family."

"We knew about the family and were sure he wouldn't be taken care of properly. So we took him in," Edward continued.

"And now he's one of my brothers!" Emmett finished. The wolves were still dissatisfied. Carlisle talked to them, never crossing an imaginary line, and I grew bored. 

"Look," Rosalie said , stepping forward. "You don't want us on your land, fine. We're vampires, you're werewolves, we get it. We're not stupid; we're not going to break the treaty without reason." Edward and Emmett shared a look and I knew they were planning something. They turned to me and I began to wonder if I should start running…

"Oh no you don't!" Alice yelled as they went to push me forward. But it was too late. I was across the line.

* * *

**Billy Black POV**

The little boy cross the line and Josh immediately began to transform.

"Stop!" I commanded. "He's just a boy! Just a human!" Josh went back.

"Billy," Harry came over to me and said. "Is it safe to have a Cullen on our reservation?"

"For goodness sake!" I threw my hands up in despair. "He's a kid, he's not even a vampire! I doubt he could do anything to us!" The kid was beginning to inch back towards his family, but I reached out a hand a stopped him.

"How old are you?" I asked as kindly as I could. He tried to wrench my hand off his shoulder, but with no avail.

"Get off of me you dog!" he yelled, squirming under my grasp.

"Harry!" the mother of the Cullens scolded. "That was not nice!" Meanwhile, the kids were all cheering him on.

"Good for you, kid!"

"Show them who's better!"

"JASPER!"

"Sorry, Mom… show them who's… human!"

"That was pathetic, Jasper."

"Alice, I thought you loved me!"

"I do. But it was pathetic. Let me show you how you do it."

"Don't listen to them Harry, they're being stupid! I know you know that and- I told you to stop hanging out with Emmett while he's playing video games!"

"He comes in and insists on watching!"

"Oh, like you couldn't just pick him up and bring him somewhere else!"

"Rose, I thought you were on my side!"

This was getting confusing. Too many vampires, too many unnamed, not enough of us…

"Don't worry," the bronze haired one said. "We won't attack. I'm Edward, since your wondering." I gaped at him. How did he know what I was thinking?

"I can read minds. This here is Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle," he said, pointing them out one by one. "And this is-"

"Harry. My name is Harry. And I can introduce myself, Edward, I'm not two!"

I nodded at the boy, internally happy that he had actually stood up to a vampire- and so young!

"Two Harrys. Wonderful," Harry muttered beside me. I chuckled. This was going to be confusing…

* * *

**Harry POV**

The rest of the year passed peacefully. In fact, nothing really happened. We avoided the wolves, they avoided us. We attended school, the others in high school and me in the middle school. I was pretty lonely there, seeing as I'm a Cullen. Us Cullens never associate with outsiders unless we need to. The others have each other in school, but seeing as I'm the youngest, I had nobody. I could wait until I was old enough to join them.

I studied magic at home and progressed steadily. Every once in a while I got a letter from Dumbledore asking about my progress. I introduced him to Swedish Fish. He introduced me to Chocolate Frogs. We had a good relationship at the most. That is, until summer came.

_Dear Harry,_

_I understand that your studies have been going excellently! Congratulations as well, I recently received the test scores your family sent and you did wonderfully! I have no doubt that they supervised it carefully._

_However, there is a certain family that is concerned for your well being. Though I have no doubt that you are being treated well, the Weasleys are rather worried. No matter what I cay can convince them. It may be in your and your family's best interest to regain a steady contact in the family. How do you feel about having a pen pal?_

_Ginny Weasley, the youngest and only girl, is starting Hogwarts this year. Her family is concerned about her- confidence levels are rather low, seeing as she's the youngest of seven. The poor girl has a lot to live up to, especially since her older brother Ronald helped Neville Longbottom (both your peers) save the Sorcerer's Stone. _

_The school is beginning a pen pal system for the first years, to be in contact with a fellow witch or wizard that is being homeschooled (which isn't very common) or learning in a different school. I have already assigned you to Ginny, so you should be getting the first letter sooner or later.\_

_Have a nice summer and please tell your brother Emmett that I will not bet him my lemon drops or my Swedish Fish. However, I will be willing to wager some prank items._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

It looked like I was getting a pen pal. I was going to need some help with this…

* * *

**Alice POV**

"EDWARD!" I yelled through the house, interrupting his compostition. "Guess who's back in town!"

"Alice, what is it? I was making a new song!" I flitted over and took a glance at the symbols on his paper. I shrugged and continued. "It sounded pretty. Now, guess who's back?"

"I don't know, who?" He was getting frustrated now and Harry sleepily stumbled down the stairs. 

"Morning… now who woke me up this time?" he mumbled.

"Me! Guess who's back?"

"I don't know, Bach or something?"

"No, silly!" I chided. "Bella Swan! And guess who you have a playdate with! Well, a babysitting job at least." Edward fell of his stool.

"No! I am not babysitting her again! Last time was torture!" he insisted but I brushed him aside.

"Oh shush, not you, Harry! He's old enough to baby sit, he's turning twelve soon! Anyhow, your not allowed to babysit these kids- they live in La Push." Harry's eyes widened in shock and waited for me to say who.

"Well," I said, drawing it out. "Billy Black is really busy lately- his job, his patrolling, the whole bunch of it. And he has three kids. His daughters are pretty young, and Jacob is only two. Rebecca and Rachel, I think they're twins. Anyhow, Black was desperate, so he called and asked if you could watch them. Oh, and Joshua Uley's kid will be there too! He's older, about seven," I rambled on. Harry groaned and with good reason. Four kids, and we couldn't even come help him!

"Get dressed, squirt," Edward laughed, picking himself up from the floor. "You've got a lot of work in front of you!" Just then Carlisle walked in the room. Harry raced to him, begging to be let off.

"What ever happened to never letting your kids babysit?" he accused.

"I changed my mind. Besides, I'm only… not human!" Carlisle rushed him into the kitchen for breakfast and Harry stopped complaining.

Until the letter came. From his "pen pal."

"Aw man!" This summer would be very interesting.

**AN: Sorry about all the changes in POV. and for kinda crashing the wolves in. That's why Billy was "sick" last chapter. The fever and all... if you guys cared enough to notice. Anyhow, the wolves-**

**Billy Black -Jake's dad, duh**

**Joshua Uley- Sam's dad**

**Harry Clearwater- Leah and Seth's dad**

**Not sure if Joshua Uley was the real name, but I saw it somewhere and I like it, so I'm using it! He won't show up too often- oh wait, no next chapter maybe.**

**Read and review! I love reviews! And feedback! And constructive critism (don't forget constructive though!) Flames, I'll take. I like marshmellows, and spring is nearing, so I'll have them gladly! And if you review nicely, I'll give you one of the roasted marhmellows I make!**


	7. Breakfast and Blacks

**DONE! Thank lady clark of books for the encouragement, plot ideas, and overall inspiration! This would be Harry's second year (if he was in Hogwarts). Hehe, right now, do you know what would be happening if Carlisle hadn't taken Harry? He would be doing servant work for the dursleys. Instead he gets a party- oh brother! Obviously, everyone;s a little OOC- it's an AU fic! Edward likes to rip Harry from his sleep, doesn't he? And he's a bit possessive of his piano... find out if you read! I was cracking up just writing it! And Jasper is an important element in getting it all started... AKA, waking him up. Quite the challenge with this Harry!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, sorry.**

* * *

**HPOV**

"Happy Birthday!" Edward said in a sing song voice, whipping my blanket off my bed again. "Get up, Esme made a special breakfast!"

"Great," I mumbled, still half asleep. "Blood on a platter."

"More like eggs, bacon, toast, cereal, orange juice… ya know, the disgusting stuff that you somehow force down. Now hurry up! Guests are coming!" At this I shot up in bed.

"Guests? But- how- why? WHO?" Edward smirked and plopped himself on my feet.

"Yes, guests. Esme wrote and they said they'd come. It's your birthday. And it's the Weaselys- oh, I hear them!" He raced downstairs to answer the door, putting on his polite, proper, early 1900s personality. He only acts like someone from now around me and the family. It's annoying to say the most.

"Hello," I heard him say. "Come in, Harry's waking up."

"AM NOT!" I screamed, grabbing my blanket up off the floor.

"Put the blanket down, get some decent clothes on, and get downstairs!" he argued.

"No, I'm sleeping!"

"JASPER! Go scare Harry out of-"

Jasper was suddenly at my side, teeth bared. I screamed and fell out of bed.

"Done!" he reported to Edward happily before running back to his room. Sighing, I grabbed my jeans and a t-shirt, throwing them on as I walked down the stairs- hey, the flights are long!

I stopped dead when I reached the landing. It was a mob of red. I recognized Mr. and Mrs. Weasely and all the kids. The twins came up to me and promptly began shaking my hand.

"Nice to see you again-" Fred began.

"Harry! How's it been with the vampires? Hogwarts was pretty surprised-" George continued.

"When you didn't show up, but we told the kids-"

"That you preferred learning at home."

"Happy Birthday!" they said in unison.

"Boys, don't scare him off," Mr. Weasley chided. I just smiled up and smirked at Edward.

"Not to worry, I've already been scared out of my wits this morning. Reminds me of something… Esme, Edward made Jasper threaten to kill me!" Esme came running out of the kitchen, spatula in hand. Carlisle followed, probably wondering how he got himself into a mess like having six adopted kids.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Didn't we talk about this last week? Come! Help me in the kitchen!" She grabbed his ear and pulled him out of the room. Carlisle retreated to his study before he could somehow get blamed.

"Wow," Ron breathed from the doorway. "She was angry."

"Uh-huh," I supplied. It was clear that we weren't going to be having a very long conversation. "So, Ginny, did you get my letter?" She nodded meekly and said so quietly that it was almost a whisper,

"Yeah, I'm writing back later today."

"Oh, Harry, do you play piano? It's very enjoyable, isn't it? I know a few songs myself!" Percy, the overachiever as Ginny described in a letter, said excitedly. Oh, I hated to let him down, but- oh, who am I kidding? It was fun!

"No, I'm not even allowed to touch it! Edward said he'd murder me if I came within 5 inches- and we don't take death threats lightly in this house," I told him and he looked shocked. "Edward plays really well though. I only know one song." I took a look at the door before sneaking over to the stool. I tapped out "Hot Cross Buns" with my index fingers. Edward began to yell from the kitchen.

"Get away from the piano!" I scooted away from the keys.

"No, not you! Alice, don't you d-" and Alice came and set herself on the lid.

"Hi, wizards!" she chirped, looking intesnly at the door. "Harry, move, he's coming in 3…2…1." I flung myself to the side as Edward burst through the door.

"ALICE!" She squealed and leapt down to the ground. "Where did I put that lighter? I could have sworn we had one in the kitchen!" Alice began to run as I picked myself up from the ground, failing because I was laughing too hard.

"Is it always like this in your house?" Bill asked me, raising an eyebrow as Edward found his lighter and proceeded to chase Alice around the first floor.

"Yeah, pretty much," I shrugged as Esme joined to chase, screaming about fire and her decorations.

"I'm moving in!" Charlie yelled, smiling. The twins agreed and sooner or later, all the Weasley children (except Percy) decided they wanted to live with us. Even Mr. Weasley looked interested.

Carlisle chose to come downstairs from his office once Edward was subdued and Alice was given a lecture on respecting her brother's personal items.

"Oh, hello! I'm sorry I wasn't here before and- why is something burning?" He crinkled his nose in disgust and suddenly, we all smelled it too.

"My eggs!" Esme flew into the kitchen with a fire extinguisher. Seconds later, she poked her head out. "Um, how about we go out for breakfast?"

* * *

**Ginny POV**

"So…" Harry drawled out as we sat, side-by-side in a booth in a restaurant. The Cullens sat across from us, eyeing the food distastefully.

"How you eat that stuff is beyond me," Emmett whispered, making sure nobody else heard.

"Like blood is any better!" I hissed right back. He leaned back into his seat, eyes wide.

"Oh, Harry, she's got temper! Reminds me of Rose in a way…" I glared some more at the vampire. "Yep, definitely a Rose. Though that glare is a bit more of an Edward thing…" A crack was heard and Emmett was clutching his head. "Ouch, did you have to slap me so hard?"

"Leave the humans alone, let them eat in peace!" he chided and Emmett went back to his conversation with Bill and Charlie.

"What's it like to be homeschooled?" Ron asked on the other side of Harry. He shrugged.

"It's good. I don't really want to go to Hogwarts, my family is real close. I'm fine just staying home, going to Muggle school, hanging out with my family, and also studying magic. More of an excuse to not leave the house at least!"

"But don't you like seeing your friends?" I asked him. His face fell immediately, but he picked it up so quickly that I thought I must have imagined it.

"Don't have. My family is all I really need, isn't it? I'm a Cullen- we keep to ourselves. It's like, law. Everyone knows it."

"Jeez, Ginny, did you have to bring that up?" Ron whispered behind his back. I shrugged, not really understanding what I had done wrong. Just then a group of teenagers walked into the restaurant.

"Oh no," Jasper groaned. "Kids from school."

"And it's Newton and Stanley! Ugh, they're still dating!" Edward supplied. "They're babysitting their little cousins. Jessica and Mike- I think they're trying to hook up four year olds!" Harry erupted into giggles. Edward looked at him quizzically, before his mouth formed a small "o." "I see… Bella Swan and Jake Black. A couple before the poor kid can even talk. Even more of a reason to stay away- and the fact that his dad wants us dead."

"Let's not talk about werewolves now!" Alice said quietly. "They annoy me. So do kids from school. And they're coming in too! Oh no, Chief Swan and Billy Black are going out for breakfast."

Edward was walking towards the bathroom before I could even realize he was out of his chair. A lean police chief carrying a small brown haired girl and a large, muscular looking guy with dark hair holding a little boy walked over to us.

"Dr. Cullen!" the police officer said loudly, turning many people's head. "How are you? Haven't seen you in a while! You ditching the coffee meetings?"

"Yeah, I told you, not a big fan of coffee. Anyhow, it's nice seeing you here!" Carlisle said, standing to greet the man. "And Billy Black! This is Jacob, I'm guessing?"

"Hello." The man's voice seemed strained. The young boy, Jacob, I'm guessing spotted Harry and began to shriek.

"'Arry! Play! Play! Play!" Harry pushed his way out of the booth and over many of my siblings' feet and made his way to the boy. Billy set him down and he instantly began to take out toys from his pocket.

"Neat car, Jake," Harry smiled uncertainly. "Zoom, zoom?"

"No, silly! You do it wrong! It go _vroom, vroom!_ Not zoom, zoom!" Jake thought for a moment. "Why you no come over anymore?"

"I've been… busy, Jake, sorry I haven't been able to babysit. But now you have Bella to play with!" Harry supplied, probably wishing he had never gotten out of his seat. Carlisle and Chief Swan was talking now and I heard him question where Edward was. Carlisle said he wasn't feeling well- he was in the bathroom.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Jake asked Harry and Harry sighed and turned his ear close. Jake whispered loudly, "Bella's nice, but she falls and gets a lot of boo-boos! She no likes cars, either!"

"Well, that's too bad, Jake. Want to meet my… friends?" He struggled to get the word out. "This is Fred, George- not wait, George, Fred, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Ron, and Ginny." My cheeks flushed as he said my name and Jake looked at us all with interest.

"They big boys!" He pointed to Bill and Charlie. Harry laughed and pick the toddler up.

"Yep, they're all grown up now!" The kids from the high school passed by "coincidently" and stopped short. I heard them whisper and laugh cruelly.

"Hey, what do you know? The Cullens _do_ have lives!" The Newton girl said laughing.

"Oh come on, Mina, they have lives- friends is what they don't have!" the Stanley boy said back. They eyed the table with distaste as the Cullens smiled sweetly back. They were probably imagining what they would taste like on a platter.

"Hi, John!" Rosalie flitted her eyelashes. "Nice seeing you here! Is that your little cousin, Jessica? Oh, she's so cute!" The teenagers seemed taken a back. Well, Mina looked taken a back. John looked like he was in love.

"Y-yeah, this is Jess. But, say, how did you-"

"Alice is quite the gossiper, she just doesn't let anybody know," Emmett supplied, throwing wary glances at the boy. "If he makes a move on you, Rose, I will rip him apart, no hesitation!" he muttered lowly.

"W-well, um, we'll be off. Bye!" Mine waved and pulled the other three to a table far, far away.

"You guys always scare them off!" Alice complained. "I want to have some human friends for once!"

"And that will result in how?" Esme questioned, pushing her plate far away as the two men left and Harry returned to his seat.

"Bloodlust, thirst, and possibly murder," she mumbled sadly. "But, seriously, their blood isn't even all that appetizing! Actually, _theirs_ is quite revolting." We all laughed uneasily picking at out food, Only Harry was comfortable with the kind of talk.

I made a resolution that day. I would get to know Harry better. I could see he didn't live up to my expectations- sure, he was plenty brave, and really cute too, but he didn't have many friends, seemed to hate the spotlight, and didn't give a second thought about the Wizarding world. I needed to get to know the real Harry instead of the storybook one. That would be the only way to get him to like me- I was sure. And I was up for the challenge as well. As him, Ron, and Jasper discussed chess strategies, I was certain about one thing- it wouldn't be easy.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Oh, I can't believe you won't go to Hogwarts! It's wonderful, it truly is! I can't even describe it, it's so wonderful! Pictures, and the sky in the Great Hall, and the ghosts, and everything! You need to see it for yourself- seriously, you do! _

_How's life with your family? Don't worry, the rest of the school doesn't know anything about their vegetarian diet. Nobody really does. There's this girl, Luna Lovegood, in my year and she is so nice! She's in Ravenclaw though, so I don't see her much._

_Oh, did I mention? I'm in Gryffindor, just like the rest of the family! In Ron's year, Hermione Granger (she's really, really smart) is helping me with my school work. It's hard, the teachers really pile it up! You're lucky- your teacher are your mom and dad. I need to go, Hermione is tutoring me today in DADA. I'm really terrible at it- well, maybe it's just the teacher. Ron wants me to say that he says "_Maybe_ the teacher? It's definitely the teacher!" He drives me crazy sometimes, especially since him and Neville are looked at like heroes within Gryffindor… stuck up gits._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginny_

_Dear Ginny,_

_Now, that's really mean to say about your brother. _I'm_ not allowed to insult my siblings- they threatened that they'll suck out my blood if I do. Besides, Esme is all about the polite proper kids who have really good manner. Yet another reason kids don't like us. Edward, obviously picked it up as a human- he's OLD! He's from the early 1900s- can you imagine? Anyhow, he uses words like "shall" and "perhaps." It's so fun to try and imitate him!_

_Congratulations on Gryffindor… whatever that is. It's that House thing you guys have, right? Odd, to tell you the truth, I don't understand it much. Whatever, I don't suppose it matters (that's a bit like Edward talk! Except for the whatever part, that's more like me.)._

_I guess I'll have to wait to see Hogwarts myself- if I ever get around to it. I'm honestly not itching to go. I'd much rather stay here at home. Then again, we'll probably be up and gone in a year or two- can't stay in one place for a while, you see. It gets suspicious. Now Rose, Emmett, and Jasper are off to college (again) and Edward and Alice are seniors (again). One day, I'll finally be the same age as them… one day…_

_I need to go too, Emmett and Rose are home for the weekend and they want me to practice my magic with them. Rose likes to see me improve (she's always wanted a kid and kinda considers me one of hers- she's raised me more than Esme herself!) and Emmett just likes to see me miss and smash stuff. Unless it's some electronic imported from over seas. Last week I hit his TV from Tokyo- now he has one from Korea. Joy, right?_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_What's a TV? Sorry, I just have to know! School's been good, but there's this weird diary thing that I found in my stuff- it's not mine and it's blank! The weird part though- it writes back! Its name is Tom. Anyhow, he's a nice companion, I like him._

_I'm sorry, but things are super busy around here. I can't really write that much. Besides, Ron wants to play chess again. See you!_

_Sincerely,_

_Ginny_

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_I don't think you should keep the diary, Get rid of it- if it writes back, that can't be good. Please don't doubt me on this stuff, I live with mythical creatures. I know what I'm talking about when I say something is dangerous._

_And yes, I realize living with vampires is dangerous. Just because I'm a little reckless doesn't mean you should be. Besides, the Wizarding world sounds more dangerous than the vampire world. You have vampires AND magic! Anyhow, sunny day, I'm stuck home because if the rest of the family is camping, I obviously can't be in school._

_Gotta go save lunch before Alice burns it. I'm not looking forward to burnt grilled cheese._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

_PS Hand it in. Please. Don't keep it. It could be dangerous._

* * *

**Harry POV**

This went on for the rest of the year. Letters back and forth, back and forth. I accepted her as my first friend. The guys all teased me and the girls thought it was so sweet that I had a girlfriend. It was nothing like that though. We were just kids who got along real well. Isn't that what friends were? Well, I couldn't be sure, but that was my interpretation!

Eventually, she handed it in. It took a lot of persuading, but she did. Dumbledore confiscated it and it turned out to be a very Dark artifact. Good thing I know about dangerous, right? Yeah, right, I couldn't tell dangerous if there was a dog with rabies cornering me in my bedroom. It was a lucky guess, I suppose!

The rest of the year went happily, with not many more TVs broken (ok, only three), lots of magic, and no near encounters with humans (except for me of course). It was then that things fell apart, as they always do in the summer.

"We're moving," Carlisle announced as I ate dinner one night. "Back to England now. It's… safer. Closer to the Wizarding world. Better for Harry. Actually, we're going to the school."

I opened my mouth to speak, but second thought it. Esme would be sure to scold me if I spoke with my mouth full. I swallowed quickly and gulped down my water.

"Why is it safer? And do you mean Hogwarts? Oh, Carlisle, please don't send me off there! I'm doing fine in my studies!"

"Yes, Harry, you are doing great, but it's really necessary. If it makes you feel any better, we're coming too!" Esme said kindly, refilling my glass. "As for the safety- there's a killer on the loose."

"Yeah: I mumbled, quietly so they wouldn't hear. "Vampires." I forgot, of course about Edward and then their super hearing.

"Harry, that's not a joke!" Rosalie reprimanded. I apologized and looked down at my plate while Esme continued to explain.

"His name is Black. Sirius Black."

"Any relation to Billy?" Emmett asked curiously. Esme shook her head.

"No, we already went to the wolves about that. No relation at all."

"Too bad," Edward contemplated.

"It would be interesting," Jasper agreed. "So, go on!"

"Well, he was in Azkaban- a prison of some sort, supposedly impossible to escape. He was apparently mumbling in his sleep about you, Harry. Don't ask me why- I have no idea!"

"But we wrote to Dumbledore and he agrees it would be safer to have you at Hogwarts. He was a follower of Voldemort. He was supposed to be second in command, I hear. But when he vanished, so did that spot of power. Black killed thirteen people with one curse." I was shocked as Carlisle finished the explanation. Sure, in the two years I had known I was a wizard, I had gotten used to the fact that a lunatic had tried to kill me, but the fact that there was a lunatic _now_ that wanted to kill me wasn't good. And if living with vampires wasn't hard enough!

"And you'll be there?" My voice shook unexpectedly. They nodded their heads.

"We'll find a way," Alice comforted. And I was sure they would. Why bet against Alice?

* * *

**AN: So there was supposed to be second year. No Chamber, sorry I didn;t feel like extending the chapter. Now is pretty much a huge story arc. Off to Hogwarts! I have some funny things planned for Emmett and Jasper (and maybe Edward if he feels like humiliating himself). OK, so, I'll do some FAQs to get things striaght before the next story part- and some things I think you should just know.**

_Why are the Weasleys so involved? He's perfectly fine!_

**It's not the whole Weasley clan that's concerned- it' Molly. Typical, really. Besides, the day they came there were a lot of inferences that he wasn't treated right. That, of course, is not true at all, but to an outsider, it could seem bad. Reread Molly's POV if you need to- he had a HUGE bruise, he was talking about not eating, and of course, there's the whole "Jasper could kill you" thing.**

_What about Hermione in the Stone hunt?_

**It was Ron and Neville. No troll this time to bond them- Hermione is pretty much how she was in the beginning of Sorcerer's/Philosipher's Stone. Very alone, set off from everyone (despit her tutoring Ginny, which is just a Hermione thing to do), very much like the Cullens. I plan on having her and Harry befriend each other, since they're so similar.**

_Will Charlie remember?_

**I have plans that would give away plot... sorry! Don't be worried about that though!**

_Will this be G/H?_

**Maybe. The way it's going, yes. But I might change my mind. It will eventually be ExB (obviously, I couldn't have it any way other than Jake/Bella, but I don't plan to do that. I have the later part of the story all thought out!) But as for Ginny... don't know. It won't be H/Hr though, that's for sure- they're too much like Edward and Alice!**

**Anyhow, thanks for reading, I promise I will give free hugs from Edward/baby Jake (he was so fun to write- so cute!)/Regular Jake for feedback and reviews! Oh and Happy Easter to those who celebrate!**

* * *


	8. Sorting and Screams

**

* * *

**

AN: Ah-ha! Another chapter! I'm working my butt of for this fic- you know why? I'm having so much fun with it! On the other hand, readers of Into the World probably aren't too happy... I'm slacking and planning on finishing it up really soon. Plus I left them with a character death. I seem to like to kill my characters, as I have found out in the last two stories I wrote (a oneshot, Because of Us, and as stated before Into the World). Debating whether to brutally rip a favorite and act like JKR for this story... seriously, I am! I'll be putting up a poll about it, but I'll probably ignore it and do whatever I please. Still, I like to do those and see what people say!

**And as for the hugs- we have 2 unclaimed hugs, one baby Jake, and one Edward (c'mon guys, no regualr Jake? He's pretty cool! And Edward's taken, so we might as well get second best!)**

**Dislaimer: Harry Potter and Twilight is not owned by me. Sorry, it's too late to make up something funny...**

* * *

Harry POV

"I can't believe I just walked through a wall!" Rosalie whispered in astonishment. "Is my hair okay? How do I look?"

"You look fine- same as always," I comforted my near-mother figure.

"And that is?" I snorted and she began to run her hands through her hair- to "fix" it.

"Perfect," I told her and she looked relieved. That is, until Emmett slung me over his shoulder.

"Emmett, put him down! You might hurt him!" she begged.

"Aw, come on, Rose, he's thirteen! He's older now! And if he even dares to hit on you again I will rip off his head!" Emmett growled in my ear, setting my back on the platform as he spotted Esme and Carlisle coming near.

"Believe me, Rose is too much of a sister to even think about it like that. Besides, it's true- you're all perfect! And good idea putting me down, Esme would slap you so hard if she saw it."

"That was the reason."

"Oh, Harry, there you are! Good job, Edward, at finding them," Esme gushed, taking my head carefully in her super strong hands. "I can't believe you're off to Hogwarts! You're growing up so quickly! Quicker than the rest of us, at least! And Emmett, be careful next time!" Emmett glared at Edward who just shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"No wonder you're her favorite son," he hissed. "Tattletale."

"It's no secret that I'm the best behaved!" Edward argued.

"Just because you were raised in ancient times doesn't mean you're all that special!"

"Maybe if you were raised then you would have better manners!" Jasper leaned over to me at they fought.

"A buck Carlisle and/or Esme stick up for Edward?" I whispered, already knowing what was on his mind.

"Obviously. I think they'll just let them fight this one out though… my money's on that!" Rosalie and Alice joined in the wagers, though Alice didn't have much of a say- as soon as we knew what she thought, we all changed our bets to match hers. It kept wavering though and eventually she refused to tell us what was next.

Eventually, I lost the bet. Carlisle and Esme were about to stop it when a distraction came and threw them off.

"Harry!" Ginny rushed over and threw her arms around my shoulders. Embarrassed, we both stepped back quickly. "I can't believe it, you're coming to Hogwarts!" She turned to Ron, another boy, and a girl and introduced me.

"Obviously you know Ron, and this is Neville Longbottom, and this is Luna Lovegood! Guys, this is Harry Potter." Neville's mouth dropped wide open and Luna just stared at the area above my head.

"There's a nargle near you. Do you want me to get rid of it?" Luna reached out her head, but I waved the area around me before she could get close. "It's gone now. Will you be sitting with us?"

"Um, I don't know. My family might want me to-"

"Oh, c'mon Harry! You're always with your family!" Ron protested. "Though, if you could get Jasper to sit with us… I need to brushing up on chess strategies."

I looked around hesitantly and leaned in to whisper. "Jasper is the _last _one in my family that you want to be sitting with you. _The last_."

Suddenly, said brother was beside me. I felt his cold hand clap me on the shoulder and my knees trembled from the strength of the blow. He smiled grimly, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Hey, Harry, Carlisle sent me to tell you that you are by no means sitting with us. You are to- in Edward's words- 'socialize with your peers.' In regular language- hang out with your friends. Have fun!" He sped off toward the group of pale figures that happened to be my family.

"Wow…" Neville breathed. "Are those kids _all_ your siblings?"

"Yep, we're all adopted. Carlisle is pretty young though- in his thirties. People think he's insane for adopting six teenagers, and to be honest, I can't blame them." Carlisle obviously heard because he stopped speaking to Esme to give me a disapproving look. "Sorry," I added under my breath so the others couldn't hear.

"How'd they all get permission to come? I mean, they're not even magic!" I rattled off the story we had figured out with Dumbledore.

"Carlisle is helping in the Hospital Wing and Esme is going to be one of the Muggle Studies teachers. They couldn't leave us all behind- none of us are of age in the Muggle world yet. So we all came." Yes, we had changed the ages again. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were 16 and Edward and Alice were 15. It was killing Edward because he wasn't able to drive. It was killing Alice that Emmett could- and he was using her car! Ginny and I shared a glance and I knew that she had told the rest of the family the changes.

"Let's go find a carriage- we want an empty one," Ron suggested and so we did. There was one slight problem- no empty carriages. We decided to crash my family's.

I dropped my trunk on Jasper as payback and smirked as the carriage filled with rage and annoyance. I was hysterical laughing when Ron and Ginny began to argue over nothing. And I couldn't even breathe when Carlisle led Jasper out of the room by the ear. The rest followed and smirked at me. So much for sitting with the family.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy POV**

"Did you hear? Harry Potter's in Hogwarts!"

"He fainted on the train!"

"I heard he got to bring his entire family! Is it true?"

"Out of the way!" I stepped through the crowd to get to the best carriage. It parted quickly for me- everyone knew who I was. Draco Malfoy, pretty much the ruler of the school. It didn't matter that I was only a third year- I was powerful. The only ones that didn't dash out of the area were a large family of pale, beautiful people. I didn't let their beauty faze me for long- I confronted them.

"Who are you?" I demanded to know. The teenagers ignored me, but the two adults turned my way. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cullen. I'll be working in the Hospital Wing this year, and my wife will be teaching Muggle Studies," the man said, holding out his hand for a shake. I grasped it and he had a firm hand. I was impressed- very impressed. This was when the kids got involved.

"Yeah, so they dragged us along and now we have to come to Hogwarts even though we don't do- hey, Harry!" the bronze haired one began to wave over the crowd to a small, black haired boy. He was looking especially weak and nervous. The boy rushed over to us.

"Heard you fainted on the train. Dementors scare you a bit? I can feel it radiating from here!" the blond boy teased. "No, seriously, you okay? You're paler than _me!"_

"Those things were scary," the boy mumbled, almost incoherently. The mother looked at him with concern and ushered her husband to take a look at him.

"Oh, Carlisle, he doesn't look so good! Sweetie, are you sick? How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, Mom, honest, those things just reminded me of something," he muttered, pulling away from her touch.

"What did you see?" a perky black haired girl asked him. "I saw the day you found out you were a wizard- it was scarier for us than you think! I was nervous they would take you away! Then I saw flashes in the hospital… and before the hospital… I didn't even think I remembered that anymore!"

"They were certainly leaning towards taking you away," the bronze haired one muttered. "I wanted to strap you in the car and send it flying to the East Coast!"

"Edward, you can't drive!" Dr. Cullen reminded him. "And, Alice, that's very interesting about what you saw- I want you to tell me more about that later. It could be helpful to uncovering your past!" What was a doctor? And what did they mean by uncovering the past.

"Muggle thing, kind of like Healers," Edward told me. "I figured you wouldn't know what it was- the Weasleys sure didn't! Anyhow, Harry, what you saw, tell us already!"

"Green light, screaming…" Harry trailed off, looking to the ground. "I heard my parents dying." The kids' eyes went wide. A large burly one came a picked him up, throwing him over his shoulders.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! What did I tell you about that? And just a few hours ago!" the mother scolded.

"Put me down, you freak! Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper! Make him put me down!!" Edward examined the scene with interest, Jasper and Alice with amusement, and Rosalie with disapproval.

"Emmett, you're embarrassing me!" she cried. "I can't believe I'm dating him! Edward, slap him in the head, I can't even watch this!" Jasper took a hold of Harry and set him on the ground while Edward made a sharp _crack_ against his brother's skull. Then they remembered I was there.

"Well, I can see you know our names now. I'm Esme, I don't think I mentioned. Oh, and this is Harry- he wasn't sitting with us, he was with some-"

"You're Harry Potter!" I interrupted, spotting his scar as he flattened his messy hair. "So it's true? You're coming to Hogwarts? And did you really faint?"

"Yeah," he said sheepishly. "I'm coming to school this year. My family just _had_ to move this year, they're forcing me." He sneered at his family who rolled their eyes. "And I didn't faint, I just fell on the ground."

"Then he fainted," Alice added. She was instantly on the ground, no doubt knocked over by one of the others. "Ugh, Rosalie, my new robes!"

"You're _only_ robes, you mean, right?" Rosalie reminded. Alice just picked herself off the ground. That was when the Weasel, Weaselette, Longbottom, and Loony Lovegood came crashing in.

"Oh thank goodness, you found your family!" Weaselette gushed. "I was afraid you wouldn't find them!"

"Are you going with the first years or are you coming in the carriages?" Longbottom asked. Harry nodded his heads to the boats.

"First years. I've got to be Sorted, don't I?"

"It's werewolf cubs, Harry, I swear! You're already good with that though- you baby sit Black's kid!" Edward called out. Sirius Black had a kid? And what did that have to do with werewolves?

"Nah, it's totally a bear! You have to wrestle a bear! If you go and let yourself be mauled, it's Gryffindor, if you run away and hide, it's Hufflepuff, if you try and bore it to sleep by reading, you're Ravenclaw, and if you trick it from behind, you're Slytherin!" Emmett roared.

"I bet you it's vampires! Twenty bucks!" The family started laughing- except for Emmett and Jasper who took strange papers out of their pockets and began to wager. "What? I'm serious! Wrestle a vampire, twenty bucks!"

"I can wrestle a vampire any time, I don't need a Sorting!" I could have sworn I heard Potter mutter. That just sent them into larger hysterics. The oaf, Hagrid, called to him to hurry up and get in a boat.

"I'll see you guys before bed, okay? Esme, don't freak out, it's a boat trip, I promise I won't fall out! Okay, I'll _try_ not to fall out! I'll be fine! Edward, Emmett, Jasper- don't make any bets before consulting Alice. Alice- don't tell them anything! Rose- oh, no, don't cry, I'll be in the castle with you! Carlisle- keep Rose and Esme from freaking out, please, the last thing I need is for them to hug me when I get there!" They all nodded, though Esme and Rosalie were looking anxiously at the lake.

"Ginny, I'll see you later. You too, Ron, Neville! I'll figure out where you sit, just find some red blotches! Luna… um, well, I'll see you around I guess."

"There's another nargle by you," Loony said dreamily. He swatted the air absently, mouthing the words "what in the world is a nargle?" to Ginny and Ron. They shrugged their shoulders. "Did you know that nargles are attracted by magical creatures? Maybe there are some dragons… or werewolves… or maybe vampires around!"

"Bye, good luck!" And they all went away to find a carriage- I couldn't believe that Potter was actually friends with them! They were weird! Blood traitors, all of them! Then again, he lived with Muggles, so he was a blood traitor too- right?

It didn't matter. He should be on my side. He _would_. But until then, I would have to hate him. I sneered as his family went to find a carriage and I took a seat in my Slytherin exclusive one. A splash and a scream was heard from the lake, as well as Esme standing in her carriage and freaking out. I couldn't wait to see this Sorting.

* * *

**Edward POV**

We sat, secluded in a little corner in the Great Hall. It was perfect, just like school- our own little table of lies. Esme and Carlisle, unfortunately, had to sit at the staff table, under the observant eye of many students. Carlisle would occasionally give me a look of terror and a thought of what to do when food came. For now, they would force it down- and cough it up later.

I needed blood. Badly. We had hunted before the train ride, but now were all driven with thirst. The dementors' effects could be erased with chocolate for humans- but us, we needed blood.

"I'm going hunting tonight, pass it around to anyone who wants to join," I muttered to Alice, who happily obliged. The entire table agreed- tonight, the Forbidden Forest. We would take care of our thirst quickly, before anyone was hurt.

The first years and Harry stumbled in a few moments after we took our seats. He was soaking wet- clearly, he had been too big for the boat. _That_ was why it was meant for first years. Esme shrieked at the sight and Carlisle had to stop her from rushing down to him. Emmett had to do the same to Rosalie. It was pathetic- sure, Harry was like her son, but now she's mirroring Esme?

Apparently, the Sorting Hat could read minds. I smiled to myself wondering if I could read _its_ mind. I tried as I might, but it was impossible. It made no difference, I could still heard the children's thoughts and that included what the Hat said to them. Magic was beginning to get on my nerve- a student couldn't do much to me, at least not a twelve/thirteen year old homeschooled one. But now, in an environment full of magic that could affect me in any way that I could imagine, it was intimidating.

Finally, the Sorting of first years ended and Harry was left standing alone. His face was bright red from all the stares and whispers. People were wondering why he was here suddenly, if he had really fainted on the train, and why he was looking anxiously at the weird new people in the corner (that was us).

Dumbledore stood from his chair as McGonagall took her seat. We already knew all of the staffs' names.

"We have several welcomes to make this year! Firstly, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin!" There was a small, yet polite clap, more enthusiastic from Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Harry than anyone else. I wondered why… then I caught in their thoughts that he had driven away the Dementors. Figures….

"Next, I would like to announce our new Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Cullen," Esme stood and everyone (especially the guys) applauded loudly. Stupid, vampire attractiveness- the last thing I needed was little boys hitting on my mother.

"And Dr. Cullen who will be helping out in the infirmary." Carlisle stood and the reaction was much the same, except the girls were all swooning.

"Back there are their children- they are your ages, 5th and 6th years, so feel free to befriend!" I struggled to keep down a snort. Friends? With us? Yeah right!

"They are Muggles, however, so please be kind and do not judge them on their lack of knowledge in the Wizarding world. They'll be caught up in no time! Lastly, I would like to call up Mr. Potter here to get his belated Sorting." Harry hesitated and contemplated for a moment running away. Typically, Jasper and Emmett had their bets on how long it would take.

"Oh, hurry up already!" Jasper yelled.

"No fair, you're not allowed to interfere! It's messing with the bet!" Emmett argued. Harry started to turn, just slightly towards the entrance.

"If you run away, we'll catch you!" I joined in the yelling. The girls hid their heads, hissing threats to their boyfriends. I was forever grateful that I wasn't assaulted in that way. However, Esme was thinking the most violent thoughts… Carlisle enjoyed it though. He even added something in!

"Harry, if you don't come up now, you're grounded next summer and you'll need to deal with the embarrassment of me sending Emmett up there to force you!" he threaten. Harry's face deepened, but he took the short trip to the stage. He paused before putting the Hat on his head and gave a death glare over to our table.

"By the way, Dad, my embarrassment wasn't a worry of mine- it's too late for that. It the breaking of my ribs that I'm sure would occur if Emmett flung me over his shoulder one more time today- and you know he would do it!" I chuckled at his outburst, the astonished faces of the students from _our_ outburst and the realization we were related (at least through adoption) and the vulgar thoughts in his head. It didn't help that his face was still the brightest shade of red I had ever seen. Jasper ducked away- his blood could be smelled all the way in the back.

He sat on the little stool made for eleven year olds for about three minutes. Finally, the Hat opened it's mouth and yelled…

* * *

**Harry POV**

"GYFFINDOR!" The hall was strangely quiet, especially compared to all the other students. I set the Hat down carefully on the stool and made my way down to the Gryffindor table. I was halfway there when the Hall began to erupt.

"WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" The Weasley twins were the ones to start it all. Slowly, but steadily, people began to clap- loudly. I had never really been exposed to so many people in the Wizarding world, so many people who knew my name, so many people who considered me a celebrity. My brothers and sisters flashed me wide smiles and were probably yelling loudest of all- except the twins of course. Emmett and Jasper had even knocked over their chairs!

"Alright, now, please settle down!" Dumbledore strained for control of the hall. "Please, quiet down, everyone! Well, if you're going to be this- Dr. Cullen, would you like to assist?" Carlisle smiled grimly and turned to the Cullen table.

"I think my kids can handle it…" he trailed off as Edward spread the message.

"EVERYONE! SHUT UP SO HE CAN TALK!" they roared. I was in _so_ much trouble- my social life was at least. They were having so much fun acting like this, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone avoided me. To my surprise, everyone obeyed- perhaps they were scared.

"Thank you!" Edward cried exasperated. "Honestly, I don't know how it really works around here, but I know from where I was raised- no one eats until the man has spoken!"

"And we're _starving!"_ Emmett emphasized. They did look pretty thirsty- but this was by far the best human charade we had ever done. Alice and Rosalie leapt up to defend their social status.

"Ignore my brothers! They're idiots, really!"

"Alice!" Esme's scold was heard across the hall.

"But, Mom, she's right! They're being embarrassing!"

"You're being embarrassing! Sit down!"

"Dad-"

"Sit down or all five of you are grounded- wait, no Harry, too!"

"WHAT?" I screeched. "Sit down, you jerks, I don't want to be grounded! I just got free of my last sentence! He wouldn't even let me out of the house to _babysit!_ OR get a burger!" The first had been something to do. The second was a reason for life. I needed to have my fast food- it was way better than any homecooked meal that vampires made!

They sat. Whether it was to escape my rage or Carlisle's, I haven't figured out yet.

"Thank you, for that very effective way of turning a school of chattering young ones quiet! Now, onto important news. This year, as you all know, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. We are playing host to some of the Azkaban guards- they will be guarding the borders of the property. Do not go near. Do not upset a dementor. They will not care if you are their intended prey or not- they feed on fear. On another note, I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden- Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, I am hoping quite sincerely that you follow those rules this year, as well as all other students caught lurking around. You all are aware that the forest is filled with dangerous creatures- werewolves, unicorns, centaurs, the sorts. However, there has been a recent sighting of vampires and I would be the first to advise you to stay away." My family fought their laughter and I had to force a serious face on when he came to vampires. Still, they would be feeding there- it needed to be clear of humans at all costs.

"That is all! Enjoy your meal- I'm sure you all agreed with Mr. Cullen over there!" The food appeared magically and we all filled our plates. I was amazed at how hungry I really was. My brothers and sisters chatted more than they ever had at school and acted less withdrawn, but it was probably because they didn't need to be. They weren't going to be messed with- our mom was a teacher!

Esme, Carlisle, and the rest of the family filled their plates as well, but much less than others. Less food to cough up, I guess. Carlisle grimaced every time the forks came near his mouth. Esme had to excuse herself for a minute because she nearly gagged on some pudding. My siblings were lucky- they weren't under the watchful eye of the entire student populace, they didn't have to actually eat the food- yet. I couldn't wait for the day…

* * *

**That was fun to write. In case you haven't noticed, I like writing arguements. It;s more likely since they've had a human in the house all these years. And yeah. Draco has all power! Harry wasn't there to bring him down in first and second year, remember? Sorry if it's a little OOC- I realize that. But it IS AU! Now, for the hugs for these reviews...**

**Reviewers get hugs from Jasper (dunno if you really want to get that close though... sharp teeth, Alice is is girlfriend, venom, Alice is his girlfriend, he has lack of control- oh did I mention Alice is his girlfriend?)/ Quil (yeah, I like him, he's cool)/ Edward (you're all going to pick him, huh?)/ or our favorite werewolf... Remus Lupin! You all thought I would say Jake Black, didn't you?? HA!**


	9. The First Day of Class

**Yay! 50 reviews! I am soo happy cuz it's halfway to a hundred! See? I even wrote a super long chapter for you! Dedicated to _ParamoreLover,_ the 50th reviewer!**

**Oh, and lady clark of books gets recognition too for being a brave enough to hug both Remus and Jasper. Hope you're still alive! From what I hear, Alice and Tonks are out to get you!**

**Disclaimer- I'm stealing from an old disclaimer from another of my stories!**

**Roses are red, blood is red too, the Cullens drink that, this chapter is due**

**Edward likes lions, Rose likes Emmett, I do not own, so please do not fret**

* * *

Harry POV

"Hey, Harry, you going to bed?" Ron asked me in the dormitory. I shook my head silently, gazing out to the Forest from the window seat. I could see seven, fast, white, figures, slyly sneaking out of the castle.

"No, I'm not tired," I told them, my eyes never leaving the trees. The boys shrugged and made their way to bed. Only Ron hesitated. He joined me at the window and followed my eyes.

"They'll be okay," he comforted.

"That's not it," I said hoarsely, finally voicing a huge fear. "What if- what if they're discovered? And singled out or something? My family is in huge danger just because _I_ know the secret- it's a good thing we haven't run into the Volturi, because then I'd be dead."

"Volturi?" I quickly explained about the "royal" family. He nodded his head, quite frightened at the prospect of knowing the secret now.

"That's not even what I'm worried about- we're careful to stay away from Italy. But what if they're forced to leave? Or they don't let me stay with them? What if… what if they accidentally slip?" Ron paled even more.

"Do they… slip often?" he choked out.

"Not as far as I know," I shrugged. "Actually they haven't killed once when I was living with them. I know that Edward had a bit of a rebellion a few decades ago, he killed tons of criminals, so I guess it was a little better. All I know about Jasper is that he was a war general in his human life and then was recruited by red eyes in his vampire life. He met Alice and went with her to find the Cullens, so he changed his lifestyle. Rosalie- I don't know anything about her, every time I ask she says it's inappropriate for my age. And Emmett has slipped only once or twice. Alice- I think she was so determined and so busy keeping Jasper good, that she never even had the chance." I paused and thought about my family. "And Carlisle and Esme's records are nearly clean- Carlisle's_ is_ clean if you exclude Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett."

"Oh. How did you live with them all those years, knowing they could kill you?" he questioned, turning his head to face me now. I quirked an eyebrow and shot at him right back.

"How did you live all those year with the twins knowing they could potentially prank and/or injure you at all times?"

"Touché, touché… well, I'm going to sleep. You should too- we have Potions first period. And if you fall asleep in Snape's class, you're _dead!_" Taking one last glance at the trees, I yawned and crawled into bed.

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Forget bears!" Emmett jogged up next to me on our way back to the castle. The first rays of light were breaking through and we were well fed. "Thos giant spiders were delicious! I mean, I only had one, but still! It was enough to keep me full and it put up an awesome fight!"

"Yeah, I guess. I had just some birds and stuff. Just enough to fill me. I'm not that thirsty. Besides, most of those animals had coherent thoughts- I can't kill them, I can't bring myself to it," I sighed, my eyes darker than they should be. The dreams and thoughts of students filled my head and I tried my hardest to tune it out.

Emmett shrugged, oblivious to the fact. He really couldn't care less. To him, animals were animals- food. It didn't make a difference if they could actually think and speak. They weren't humans, so why did it matter?

Why _did_ it matter? We had all slipped up once or twice, even when Harry was with us. So why did it matter that these things could think for themselves when the humans, who had a much more sophisticated, civilized life, could be killed without a second thought?

Harry would be horrified if he knew how many slip ups we had had in the past few years. There were times when we'd have to move suddenly- he knew that. Like the times we went to Forks, we had just roused him from bed in the early hours of morning and told him to get dressed- we were leaving. He obeyed groggily and got into the car.

We had done this more than once. He never suspected. He always figured that we got close to killing and we left. He never knew that we actually killed. Jasper has had a few slip ups- not many, just a few. Emmett slipped up once, Alice came close but saw it and stopped herself, and I killed one or two humans myself. Rosalie was extremely careful because of Harry.

What would he do if he knew that we had killed people? How would he react? Would he scream and run? Would he leave us? Alice continuously saw scenarios as we contemplated on admitting it. They all ended badly.

A breeze swept by and I rushed faster back into the castle. I had lagged behind the family and they were all safely within our quarters. The scent of blood filled my nose as students began to wander. I switched to vampire speed and whizzed past a few unsuspecting first years. They spun around in alarm, but determined it was just the wind. Poor kids…

I dashed into our quarters and into my room. I dug out some new clothes and threw them on over my blood stained ones. The robes bulged and I sighed. Quickly, I ripped off the jeans and T-shirt and switched into a school uniform I found lying on the bed.

_Odd,_ I thought, catching my siblings thoughts as well. _We all have uniforms! Wonder why…_ I found out very quickly, for as I approached the "Cullen table," Carlisle spotted me. He left his seat up front and made his way down to us.

"Listen, kids, Professor Dumbledore suggested that you all take classes with the students your age," he began.

"But we're not-" Jasper was interrupted

"Magic, I know. You can still attend the classes and just observe when it comes to actual magic. Now, you begin today. Here are your maps, go down to McGonagall's office to get sorted… try not to get into to much trouble, please!" Carlisle turned to go back to Esme, but stopped. "Oh, and one more thing- make some friends. It couldn't hurt, couldn't it?"

_Um, we're vampires, of course it could hurt!_ Alice thought, laughing in her head. _It could hurt us, with the thirst, and it could hurt our friends when we eventually murder them!_ I shook my head so slightly that only she could see. Back to our silent conversations. It was only a matter of time.

"Alice," I hissed quietly. "You were the one that was complaining about not having friends in the summer!" She giggled.

_I know_,_ I didn't say I __**didn'**__t want friends! I was just pointing out the irony._ I rolled my eyes and turned to Jasper.

"How do you deal with her??" I asked. He just smiled and shrugged. This was going to be a long day, even for a vampire.

* * *

**Harry POV**

I ran through the halls without breakfast, lost on my way to Potions. I was late, I just knew it! I had gotten lost on my way to the Great Hall before I decided to just give up. I tried heading for the dungeons, but got lost then too!

Finally, I burst into the Potions classroom, gasping and panting for breath. The students turned around in alarm- who would dare be late for this class and even bother coming in? The Slytherin were all smirking at me, probably anticipating the punishment I would receive and the Gryffindor were probably anticipating the same thing, but with fear.

"Ah," Snape said quietly, yet I was able to catch on to every word without effort. "Our new celebrity. Mr. Potter, I will have you know that I tolerate nothing in this class. I honestly do not care an ounce that you are coming into Hogwarts in your third year, that your adoptive parents both work here, _or_ that-" he was interrupted by a sharp rap on the door. It creaked open and there was Jasper. He actually looked intimidated by the bat like teacher! A vampire- frightened!

" Um, excuse me, this is Professor Snape's class, right?" Snape nodded his head sharply. "I was sent here by Professor McGonagall… me and my brothers and sisters all got Sorted and me and Alice are in Slytherin." I couldn't contain my laughter- I burst out in giggles. It was just like Alice and Jasper to somehow end up in Slytherin! Before Snape could speak, I had to get a comment in.

"What House is Edward in? Emmett? Rose? Please tell me one of them is in Gryffindor!" I begged. Alice danced in right then.

"Jasper, you went to fast! Harry, Edward's in Ravenclaw- figures, honestly, he must have read all of Shakespeare's works at least three times last year! Emmett is Gryffindor, don't worry. And Rosalie is with us! Well, she _was_… she went ahead with Jasper. Jasper, did you lose Rosalie?" Jasper was about to give her the answer when Rose herself walked in.

"Went to the bathroom, Alice, relax. Hello Professor, awfully sorry for interrupting your class, but _I_ was entrusted with the note from McGonagall. Say, Harry, why aren't you in a seat?" I groaned now. My siblings were getting on my nerves.

"Late for class," I mumbled incoherently. They understood though and gave me sympathetic glances.

"Very well," Snape snapped. "Take these seats, you're to stay here until lunch, the note says. Now, Potter, where was I?"

"You were talking about how you don't care that he's famous and that our parents work here!" Jasper supplied. I glared. He just smiled back innocently. Yep, definitely Slytherin.

"Yes, right. Tell me, Potter, what is Veritiserum?" He was going to quiz me now. Oh joy! It was a good thing Edward had been my tutor- and _he_ was a Ravenclaw!

'Truth Potion. It makes you tell the truth. It's colorless and odorless. Often used in trials and such. Anything I missed?" I rattled off the facts as Edward had made me do several times. He wanted me to brew this potion, despite it being way above my level. Why he wanted me to do it, I couldn't figure out. He could already read minds!

Snape looked impressed. Yet he rattled off another question without hesitation.

"And what kind of potion requires boomslang skin and a piece of a person?"

"Polyjuice Potion," I replied quickly. Odd, Jasper always wanted me to brew this too!

"And a Love Potion smells like...?"

"Um," I wasn't to sure about this one. "Was it something that appeals to the person? I don't really remember, Esme banned Emmett from tutoring me before he could finish that lesson. He tried to get me to curse Alice..." I smiled at the memory. Alice grinned, obviously remembering too. The others winced, remembering the outcome. "He was really annoyed when she started using his closet. I wound up hitting Carlisle instead, got grounded for two weeks, and had to have constant adult supervision whenever my wand was let out of the safe that Esme so conveniently bought."

Snape was super annoyed now. "Take your seat, and five points from Gryffindor! Next time you're late it will be ten point and detention. And I will be notifying your parents of your misbehavior." Misbehavior? What misbehavior? I didn't voice my thoughts, just nodded slowly.

Snape turned his back and tapped the board with his wand. Directions appeared and he order for us to begin. Obviously, I obliged- I was in enough trouble. He turned his back to speak with my siblings and I took the opportunity to mutter to Ron.

"I am so grounded. Esme's gonna kill me!"

"Potter! No talking! Detention tonight!" This morning was just getting better and better. Note the sarcasm, please.

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Mr. Cullen," Hagrid said coldly. I was early and it was just the two of us. I straightened my tie, trying really hard to give the impression that I was the good son. To tell you the truth, compared to the others, I was. Harry had already gotten detention, and Emmett and Jasper were on the prefects' last nerves. So far I had stayed out of trouble.

"Hello, Professor," I said pleasantly as possible, giving a closed mouth smile that I had adopted throughout the day. It seemed to frighten people less. "How are you today?"

"I'm good, but Aragog en't!" He look tearfully towards the trees. "One o' his kids been killed!"

"I'm sorry," I tried to comfort quietly.

"No, no yeh en't! Yer probably the one who did it!" I was shocked at his accusation, then annoyed at my brother when I realized what Aragog was.

"Aragon… is he by any chance a spider?" Hagrid looked ready to strangle me. I took it as a yes. "I'm going to _kill_ Emmett! I told him not to go hunting after animals that can actually think! Professor, I am so sorry, I am going to strangle Emmett tonight, I- oh wait, we're not in the same common room. Drat… I'll have _Harry_ strangle Emmett tonight!"

"Which one is Emmett?" Hagrid quirked his eyebrow, waiting for my answer.

"The big, burly one… I'll make sure he comes down to speak with you tonight, I promise. If he won't do it for me, I'll have Rosalie force him." Hagrid seemed satisfied, for he was suddenly a lot warmer to me.

"So… yer the good son, huh? Bein' in Ravenclaw and all."

"Yeah, I suppose. The others are in Slytherin and Gryffindor. There will be sibling rivalry plus House rivalry. I bet Carlisle is sorry he ever made us be Sorted! Say, if Ravenclaw ever had to choose sides, which would they?"

"Depends. In Quidditch and the House Cup, it's always been Gryffindor- anybody for Slytherin to tell yeh the truth. But as far as pranks and stuff like that, yeh might choose Slytherin." A grin, teeth and all, spread across my face.

"Excellent. Me, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice against Emmett and Harry- and he barely counts, seeing as he can't actually _do_ anything. Let's see… an emopath, a physic, a mind reader, and just somebosy who's good at revenge against one guy that's all muscles… not very fair, but we've all been waiting to get revenge on his for _something_." Hagrid gave me a look.

_So yer not that much of the good son, eh?_

"No," I shook my head. "Just compared to the others." And then blood bags- excuse me, _students_, cam swarming in.

"Can anybody tell me what these are?" Hagrid boomed. He had led us to a small clearing and was now feeding these large, scaly, winged animals meat covered in blood. I knew what they were, but I was ravenous, so I didn't bother opening my mouth.

"Thestrals," one boy said to my right. He was in Ravenclaw, obviously. Most people looked around in alarm, trying to figure out where a "thestrals" was.

"Right! Now, how many of yeh can see them?" I slowly, shakily, raised my hand. Few people around me did so as well.

"Cullen, care to name who, or is it too private?" I smiled and shook my head- I didn't have to name all, just one.

"My mom. She was really sick. I would have died to, but, well, Carlisle's a good doctor." Many people stared at me in shock. Listening to their thoughts I was appalled- I thought they were supposed to be _smart_. How could I not be adopted? But then I realized that the Wizarding world is very different- people have children quite young. Hagrid moved on to another. And another. I tuned it all out, in my own world again.

I hadn't really seen my mother die. I was there but I hadn't actually registered it- I was too sick. So it had to be during my rebellion that caused me to see these creatures so clearly. They were frightening, even to me. I had seen death- and now, looking at them, I saw it again. The images of my victims played in my mind, over and over- and stopped at the little Swan girl.

No, I hadn't killed her. I had been able to restrain myself with much effort. But for some reason it stopped and my heart sank. I was going to kill her eventually. I was sure, that's why it stopped. And every time she was around, Alice had another vision of her, a few year older, being killed. I was just putting it off. It would happen, I knew it.

"Now, who wants to pet it?" Hagrid gave me a clap on the back, snapping me out of my daydreams. I stumbled forward as part of my act and went grudgingly to pet my demon. My reminder of my life. Death.

* * *

**An: Okay, so I sorted them. I sorted them based on what Emmett said last chapter with the bear. Except for Edward. I just put Edward in Ravenclaw because SOMEBODY had to be the "good" one!**

**Not too many fights here, sorry. This is more of a serious chapter. Glad to know you enjoy them though! Don't worry, even though the Slytherin Cullens are in Slytherin, they won't take anything from the little Slytherin snakes! Oh, and do you know anybody in 6th and 5th year in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin? I'm stuck on their friends.**


	10. Flying

**AN: So here it is. Not as short as I intended it to be (I was going to end it somewhere in the middle, but decided to go on), but I think it flows in pretty well. You'll probably all be hating Malfoy even more after this! Or maybe you all like that evilness... who knows? Okay, so here's so flying, they make some friends (i've gotten suggestions fro things about some interactions and flying- courtesy of lady clark of books, of course!), and... more flying. Oh yeah, and that detention Harry got!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, tomatoes are red too, humans eat that, they must chew**

**Bella's not here now, I do not own, not the characters nor settings, they are simply on loan**

**

* * *

**

Jasper POV

"So, in conclusion, the Goblin Wars of 1432..." Professor Binns droned on and on and on. Rosalie and I sat, bored, on the Slytherin side of the room. I was desperately missing Alice, but since she was a year younger, she wasn't in any of my classes. Rosalie and Emmett were passing notes across the room- every once in a while, Emmett would "miss" and hit me in the head.

I was being bombarded by boredom, plus I had my own. I was about to lay my head down on the desk and pretend to sleep, when Emmett suddenly interrupted the lesson.

"There's someone flying a giant bird-horse thing!" He pointed out the window excitedly, and sure enough, there was a young boy, holding on for his life, sweeping over the castle grounds. The entire class dashed to the windows, but Rosalie, Emmett, and I got there first.

"Ohmigawd!" Rosalie shrieked when we realized who it was. "What in the world is he _doing?_" The thing rushed past the window, and Harry, seeing Rosalie's face, burst into laughter. She shrieked again as he momentarily lost his handle. Boy, was he in for a scolding tonight!

* * *

**Harry POV**

"How was it?" Ron asked me as we trudged up the hill to the castle to get ready for dinner.

"Eh, it was okay. I can't _wait_ to try it on a broom!" I told him, looking around warily for my siblings. "If you see anybody in my family, let me- why are there two Edwards?" I had spotted my brother- with another kid who looked nearly identical.

"Hey! Edward!" I decided to scream, trying to get an introduction. "Seen Rose anywhere? I think she's going to kill me!" He laughed and made his way to Ron and I. His friend came as well.

"For that flying stunt? Oh, definitely. Esme got a wind of it too, she's livid!" I inwardly groaned. I was so in for it- and I had detention with Snape! "This is Cedric. He's in my year, Hufflepuff." I held out my hand to shake, just like the Cullens always taught me to do. They were awfully old fashioned, but I was glad now, because it seemed more customary in the Wizarding world.

"I'm Harry. So, Edward, seems like you've actually listened to Carlisle's advice and made friends! Congratulations! Didn't know it was possible!" I glared and smacked me in the head lightly.

"Brat. Honestly, if there wasn't the possibility that Rosalie was watching, I would have absolutely no problem throwing you in that lake!" Just then, Rose came rushing out of the castle.

"Harry, are you okay? What happened?" I snorted. She was so overprotective!

"It was for class, Rose! It was just a hippogriff! If you respect it, you're fine!" She sighed, obviously content.

"Now that that's taken care of, I can give you what you deserve!" Edward flung me up in the air and Rose began to scream.

"Edward Cullen! Put him down now or I'll make sure you get detention!" He put me down.

"You are a Slytherin! Jeez, Rosalie, calm down, please! I was just playing around! I've been being the "good kid" all day, I need a break!" She huffed and turned on her heel, strutting away. Strutting. Oh man, she _was_ a Slytherin!

"Sorry, Cedric, my family is insane," Edward muttered coolly.

"Yeah, they are," Cedric replied between laughs. "But your sister is-"

"Taken. Going out with Emmett, actually. He won't hesitate to punch any guy in the face that hits on her," I supplied.

"That means that 75 of the male student population will have broken noses by tomorrow," Edward translated.

"Oh. I'm not even going to ask the about the whole 'isn't Emmett your brother' thing," Cedric resigned.

"Yeah, good idea. Now, Edward, you've got a friend! Let's see what's next on Esme's 'Find Edward a Social Life' list… a date!" I teased.

"Yeah, like she doesn't have one for you!" Edward retorted.

"Oh come on, Edward," Ron joined in the conversation this time. "Harry's _had _friends for ages. Now our mums are trying to get my sister and him together."

"Ginny and Harry, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"You are so immature!" I kicked him in the ankle, knowing he wouldn't feel it at all. I stubbed my toe painfully. Limping, I made my way into the castle, distancing myself from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

"Cedric was right," Ron commented as I collapsed in the middle of a corridor, inching towards the wall with my stubbed toe. "You family _is_ insane."

"Whose family's insane? It can't be yours, Weasel, you're already poor," Ron's ears reddened at the drawling voice of a Slytherin I had only spoken to once. He was repulsive. "So it must be yours, Potter. I can't say I disagree after last night's performance." I stumbled to my feet before he could comment about _that_.

"What do you want?" I tried to sneer as well I could, but he outdid me by far.

"There's something about you, Potter. Something odd. I mean, why bother being homeschooled if nobody is magic? Why start school now? Why does everyone in your family look the same, except you? Plus, I heard a rumor about your siblings- they were sneaking into the Forbidden Forest last night. And guess what I found today, during Care of Magical Creatures? A bird- just a small, native bird is all. But it was dead. No dried blood or anything. No blood at all. The flesh was barely torn. Now, that's a bit odd, isn't it?" I gulped. He knew something was up- and worse, he found something they had hunted.

"Well, didn't Dumbledore say something about vampires in the Forest?" Ron stood up for my family. I was very glad to have a friend like him.

"Yeah," Malfoy turned, catching my eye. He had a glint in his that could mean no good. "Exactly."

* * *

"Harry, stop worrying. It'll be fine!" Esme chided me later that night. I was sitting in my parents' quarters, informing them of Malfoy's suspicions.

"But Esme, he _knows!_ What if he tells everyone?" I cried out in despair. Burying my head in my hands I imagined what I would have to do to get him to keep it quiet. Maybe I could get Rose, Jasper, and Alice to scare him into it…

"Not a chance, kid! They have a liking for that boy!" Edward slammed open the door and strode in. "Hi, Esme, I'm just here to move my stuff to my dormitory. Now we have to "sleep!" It's so annoying! And hey, Harry, don't you have detention?"

"Detention?" Carlisle swept into the room now. "When did you get detention? With who?"

"Snape," I muttered quietly. "And I don't have it for another half hour. Carlisle, one of the Slytherins is on to the secret!"

"For Heavens sake, it's the first day! Is that a bruise I smell? Where is your bruise? How'd you get it?" I winced as my toe banged against the chair. He raised his eyebrows in understanding. "How many times have I told you not to kick your siblings?"

"Hey, Dad, did you hear about Edward's friend? His name is Cedric, he's a Hufflepuff!" I tried desperately to turn the conversation away from me.

"Don't even try!" Edward warned and I sighed. The battle was lost yet again.

"Actually, I _do_ remember Severus talking about how he was wasting his night giving detention to an annoying third year," Carlisle smirked at me and I winced, knowing how good of a discipliner my father was. "I must admit, he isn't the most pleasant man. You're lucky."

"What? I'm lucky?" I asked indignantly. How was that lucky?

"Hagrid offered to give you the detention. He gave a bunch of kids detention about two years ago- they were scared out of their minds and didn't cause any more trouble for the rest of the year!" He stopped and seemed to ponder something. "Well, at least not until the _end_ of the year. Snape happily obliged."

"Hagrid? Giving me detention? YES!" I pounded my fist into the air, not believing my luck. "Wait- what am I going to be doing?"

"Who knows?" Carlisle shrugged, looking at his watch. "Oh, and you have fifteen minutes to get to Hagrid's hut. And, no, I will not take you at vampire speed!" I opened my mouth to protest, but Edward interrupted me.

"Nor will I!" I grudgingly got to my feet, stopping for only a second before Edward interrupted. "Esme won't take you either. Give it up, kid, you're running out of vampires!"

* * *

"So, 'Arry…" Hagrid tried to start a conversation as I helped him attend to the Blast-Ended Skrewts. I think I would have taken Snape if I knew that this was my detention! My hands were already burnt to a crispand there was _no way_ that I would be able to hold a quill!

"Uh-huh?" I asked, preoccupied with wrestling yet another creature into a lease.

"What's yer family like? I met one o' 'em today… Edward, right?"

"My family? They're good, I guess. It's annoying being the youngest, but I don't guess that will be for long. In a few years, I'll be older, so it doesn't make much of a difference. And Edward's not a goody-two-shoes, just so you know. He _is_ a good actor though."

"No, like, uh, how do I put this? How do they treat yeh there?" I had to hold back a laugh. What was it with these people my wellbeing? I was fine!

"They treat me absolutely fine, Hagrid, Esme and Carlisle are the best parents I can imagine, and my brothers and sisters… well, they're my brothers and sisters! Enough said, right?"

"Well, I suppose yer- WATCH OUT!" I ducked just in time to see and jet black ball fly over my head. Cruel laughter rang from the Quidditch field, and I could pick out Malfoy's drawl. Straightening up just in time for him to come near, I burned my hand again on the skrewt.

"Sorry, Potter, we didn't see you," Malfoy said, obviously not sincere. He was still shaking with laughter. He was still on his broom hovering low enough for his foot to be near my head. I watched in wonder as he zoomed by to catch to ball.

"What? Haven't you ever seen someone fly before?" I quickly regained my use of speech.

"Actually… no, I haven't. That's really cool, to tell you the truth. How fast does it go?" Malfoy smirked at my astonishment and envy.

"Pretty fast. You considering learning how? They are looking for a Seeker in Gryffindor."

"A Seeker? That's a position in Quidditch, right? Ron and Ginny never shut up about it! It would be interesting just to _see_ a game, let alone play in it!" I really wanted to get in the air now, whether it was from Malfoy's prodding or not!

"Well, they ought to take you. Gryffindor will take _anyone_, whether they're good or bad. Mostly bad, but they're just _that_ desperate. I'm the Slytherin Seeker- best position to curse, hex, knock of the broom, you know, the basic fouls and stuff. Luckily, my team is also the best- nobody even gets near. Gryffindor- last year, they let their Seeker get hit in the head. He was unconscious for two days. Not very good at protection, huh?"

I thought about this for a minute, then pushed the thought aside. Honestly, who was I to judge about danger? I had made up my mind before Malfoy even retreating, smirking the whole way.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Alice had found an open window. "ROSALIE IS GOING TO-" Alice got pushed aside and Rose come into view.

"FLYING? ARE YOU INSANE? I WILL NOT-" Jasper pulled her away and stuck his head out this time.

"Sorry, Harry! I'll try and keep them under control! Finish your detention and _then_ we'll talk about brooms!" I laughed and turned back to my skrewt. Suddenly, detention with Hagrid wasn't so bad.

* * *

"Okay, so first you need to mount your broom," Ron instructed as I stood in the middle of the field, clutching my cleaning appliance. I swung my leg over the side of the handle and gripped it tightly. Ron stepped forward to inspect it.

"No, no, that's all wrong!" He readjusted my hands to a different, more natural feeling position. I relaxed, feeling a lot better without the wood splintering my palms.

"How can you relax?" Neville questioned from the stands. "When I learned how to fly, I nearly fell off my broom!"

"Neville," Ron turned, crinkling his eyebrows. "You _did_ fall of your broom." Neville reddened, apparently remembering. Rose and Esme, even more worried than before, shrieked and hid their heads. Of course, the entire family insisted on watching my first lesson.

"Okay, so what next?" I asked impatiently as I heard several Slytherins turning the corner. They started whispering and pointing immediately and my face flushed red.

"On the count of three, just push off from the ground! Don't go very high- when I tell you to, just slowly lean forward on your broom to lower yourself. Okay? Got it? Alright, on the count of three- one, two, THREE!" I pushed off as hard as I could and suddenly, I was in the air. Exhilarated at my flight, I pulled my broom to go higher.

"No! Harry, come down, you don't know how to-" and I was gone. Flying left and right, all over the field. This was the best! I couldn't believe how much fun it was! It felt like freedom!

"Hey, Harry, how'd you know how to do that?" Ron asked as he joined me in the sky.

"I don't know. Wanna race?" Ron and shrugged, as if to say "why not?" "To the tree, on your mark, get set, GO!" and off I sped. I faintly heard Ron's cries behind me.

"No, Harry, the Whomping Willow!" I laughed at the ridiculous name before I saw a thick tree branch lashing out. Instinctively, I swerved to the right, not slowing down at all. I took a deep breath relieved that I hadn't been killed.

"Not that way!!" Ron yelled from afar. "The-" He didn't have to finish. I knew, with a sinking feeling in my stomach. Dementors.

_Lily! Take him and run! I'll fight him off!_

_No, James!_

_Lily! Now!_

And then I blacked out, falling deeper and deeper into the darkness.

* * *

**Hehe! Cliffy? Maybe? I don't know if you qualify it, but I do! I was going to leave it at Malfoy's "Exactly" but decided that would be a) too short and b) cruel. Besides, I wanted to get flying out!! By the way, Harry chose not to contact Remus about his parents. So he knows absolutely nothing about them. That includes their names (if they've been mentioned, sorry, he's not a vampire, he doesn't have perfect memory!). Reviews are welcomed and get rewarded with hugs from Edward/Remus/Jasper/Carlisle (to Carlisle fangirls)/Emmett and Malfoy or Snape to the odd fans out there who love them (Malfoy, I understand. SNAPE?)**


	11. Hospital Wing

**

* * *

**

AN: Yay, another chapter! Aren't you all so pleased with me? I'm pleased! Okay, so like I said, Harry does not know anything about his parents. Not even names. Sorry for all the dialogue, that's mostly this chapter. Oh! And mini contest! Whoever answers right gets a character named after them! Okay, maybe first 2 get characters. I might change it though so don't worry about that! You'll ALL get dedications!

**Here it is! There is something about a name in this story. I won't say who's and I won't say what happens to it. I just will say that it is only said at certain times and by certain people. Tell me the name, what's different about it, and who it's said by. For extra credit, give your view on why!! Oh and it takes place through out the entire story.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own, sadly. I'm sorry, did you want me to?**

**Introducing... Hospital Wing!**

* * *

**Harry POV**

"His heartbeat is increasing," I heard someone say in a much too loud voice. I winced and felt cool hands touch my chest. I shivered at the impact and they were taken away. "He's waking up."

My eyes flickered open against the bright light and I saw Carlisle standing there, a grim smile on his face. He reached behind him and picked up a bottle, shoving it gently into my hands.

"Carlisle, what-" I began to ask in a hoarse voice.

"Drink it, then talk," he ordered, turning away sharply, with his face a blank mask of emotion. "You gave us quite a scare. And there was blood. A lot of it." He made a quick, almost unnoticeable glance to my head and I gingerly reached my hand up. A bandage caked with dried blood was taped on my hairline and I gasped.

"Were they okay? With the-" Carlisle gave me a look that plainly said _No vampire talk, other people are here._ "With the, um, the stress and the dementors?"

"Yes, they were fine. Jasper had to leave though, and Edward was trembling from the effects. He's had a bad past, Edward. I honestly don't understand why you two don't get along that well!" Carlisle began swiftly removing my bandage and cleaning the wound.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, ignoring his comment about Edward.

"Two and a half days."

"_What?_ Two and a half DAYS?"

"Yep, two and a half days. Do you need me to repeat it again?" He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Carlisle, is that even possible? For a person to be out that long, I mean? It can't be!!" I protested, shocked at my weakness and vulnerability. If you learned one thing from living with vampires, it's that being vulnerable is not good. Whether you're with good vampires or evil, you never want to be caught unawares.

"Alright, alright, I exaggerated!" Carlisle admitted, raising his hands in defeat. "It was just under 2 and a half hours." I breathed a sigh of relief. Even vampires couldn't bug a room, steal and change clothes to the color pink, _and_ spread rumors about how the reason you were in the hospital wing was because you tripped down the stairs in two hours.

"Thank Merlin!" Edward pushed back the curtains and stepped into my bed area.

"When did you start talking like a wizard? Oh, and we may not be able to do all of that in two hours, but that doesn't mean your clothes aren't pink. Well, they're not. They're green and silver," Edward laughed, waiting for my reaction. Green and silver- wonderful, probably the work of Jasper, Alice, and Rose, since they were in Slytherin. Who knows what else they did to them!

"Ugh, Edward, leave me alone!" I crashed back and buried my head with the pillow. I heard bustling and quick movement and the pillow was ripped off my head by Madam Pomphrey.

"None of that crashing down! It's not good for your head! And you didn't drink your butterbeer!" She reprimanded. I gulped it down and she happily rushed away to other patients, mumbling about those no good dementors. I heard a faint scream of "Drink it now!" from the other side of the room and was glad that I wasn't the only one.

"Mr. Cullen! No, not you Mr. Cullen, the other Mr. Cullen! No, not _that_ Mr. Cullen, the- oh for Merlin's sake, Edward Cullen! Did you eat your chocolate?" Edward grimaced and replied quickly.

"Yes, Madam Pomphrey! I also coughed it up, but she doesn't need to know that." He whispered the last part in my ear, causing me to spit out my drink. Carlisle smiled at us actually getting along and walked away to help the nurse.

"Edward?" I asked quietly after a long silence, fingering the edge of my bottle. He took a seat on the side of my bed and waited for me to verbalize my thoughts. "Who are Lily and James?"

"Your parents, or so I've been told. Why do you ask?"

"I heard them when the dementors came. I heard them last time too! But this was the first time I heard their names… well, you know what they said," I mumbled, averting my eyes. "What were they like?"

"I don't know, Harry, I'm really sorry. But I don't know much more than you do," Edward responded sadly. He suddenly rushed to his feet and walked out to the frazzled nurse. I heard murmured words before her shrieks.

"You interrupt me for that? Why do you want to know? I'll obviously tell you- I have some of my best stories from them! Why, once James came in with tentacles growing out of his head! When I asked him what happened he said that he had asked out Evans and she curse him! And then, about two weeks later, Lily was escorting one of her friends here while _he_ had tentacles growing out of _his_ head! Apparently, James tried to get revenge, but missed. I highly doubt it, him and that boy were always at each other's throats, but it got him out of trouble with Severus, so I suppose it was alright. Oh, I am getting off topic now, aren't I? Now, answer the questions boy, will you?" Edward chuckled at Madam Pomphrey's rants and whispered some more. It was insanely aggravating.

"I know who'll know more! Now, Edward, all you need to do is go find Professor- oh, Remus, hello! Here for your potion? Good, good, just in here! You know what to do!" Footsteps fell nearby and a door slammed shut quickly. The person emerged only moments later, and I paid attention to details. I wanted to know what Remus was doing here- it's not like I'm not nosy!

"Is Harry awake yet?" he asked curiously. I was at wonder. Why did he sound so concerned? I hadn't even had class with him! "When he didn't show up for class today, that Hermione Granger girl- smart, a bit of a know it all, I will admit, but I was once as well- told me that he was attacked by dementors. And then Draco Malfoy started snickering up a storm and picking on the poor kid. I took away points."

"Yeah, he's awake. Esme and Rosalie are worried sick, and Jasper's an emotional mess," Edward informed him politely, snickering at his joke about Jasper. Remus, not understanding, just walked past him into my bed area.

"Hello, Harry."

* * *

**Remus POV**

"Hello, Harry," I said as kindly as I could. He was pale as… well, as pale as his siblings and looked as healthy as me. That's not saying much!

"Hi," he responded shyly. What happened to the outgoing, overconfident boy I had met two years ago? What happened to the James and Lily genes? It was the Cullens- perhaps they didn't treat him badly, perhaps they loved him with all their hearts, but they still stole my best friends' traits from their son. He was changed, he was different then he was supposed to be. "I heard you talking to Edward and Madam Pomphrey. Malfoy's a git."

I laughed. Maybe he wasn't so changed!

"He's not a git," I lied, trying to keep a good reputation as a teacher. They would probably get along as well as James and Snivellus- not much. "You two would probably get along great if you would give each other a chance!" He snorted, obviously not taking my word for it. Sirius always did say I was a terrible liar- no, I couldn't think about him. He was a traitor, a liar himself, a murderer.

"Right," Harry drawled, sitting up straighter, becoming more energized and awake. "So I fell. Did anyone catch me?"

"Yes, but not before you hit your head on a tree," I sighed, taking a glance at him torn up forehead. "You're going to scar, probably."

"Excellent, just what I need! More scars on my forehead! Isn't one enough?" Harry threw his hands up in despair and slumped back onto his pillow.

"I know how you feel. I have scars up and down my body. Luckily, all the ones from my face are faded, but you can still see scars from my arms. I have had some of these since I was your age, maybe a little older." I rolled up my sleeve to show him my injuries. Smiling a pointed to a long, jagged scar I explained the story. "Your dad gave this one to me-we were friends, but before that, we were enemies. Everyone forgets to mention that part, but we ended up like brothers, fighting all the time but making up in less than an hour. I think he threw a potion bottle at me- empty too, thank goodness! He threw it and it broke, got a really bad cut. In his respect, I did start the fight, so I guess I deserved it."

Harry laughed at my story and I was glad to see a smile spreading quickly across his face. Unfortunately, I had to leave, and soon. The moon was beginning to rise and I needed to get back to my office quickly.

"Well, I think I ought to go before Madam Pomphrey shoos me out. And your family is itching to see you!" I stood and pulled back the curtain to let my self out. Sure enough, there was a line of seven pale, golden eyed vampires. They rushed by me in an instant. I turned my back at the happy family with a reunion too similar to the ones every fall when I was in Hogwarts. Distantly, as I opened the door to leave, I heard Harry shriek.

"Esme! Rose! I'M FINE! Quit tackling me!"

* * *

**Malfoy POV**

"Harry Potter and his stupid family! What's so special about them anyways? They all get to be in Hogwarts, but not one of them in a wizard! There's something odd about them, I'm telling you there is!" I paced the Slytherin common room, my hands up in rage. Zabini was sitting calmly on the couch, listening to my rant as everyone else fled.

"You're right, they don't seem normal, even for Muggles. Plus, I see them sneak out every few nights. And in Care of Magical Creatures I saw a bird with no blood! I think thet they're..." I couldn't finish the sentence, but Zabini understood what I meant. "I heard that they're _all_ in the hospital wing right now with Potter, making sure he's okay," Zabini supplied and a grin crossed my face.

"Which of us is hurt?" I questioned, already trying to figure out how to get myself into some sort of overnight condition. I answered my own question. "Me, I already have some leads. And how about…"

"Dementors! Potter faints, just get close enough that you do too!"

"Excellent… simply excellent." The Cullens' secret wouldn't be a secret for long. That was for sure.

* * *

**Hee, cliffy! Okay, so if you answer the contest question (or at least try) you get cookies and hugs from Remus/Malfoy/Snape/Harry/Edward/Ron/Emmett/Jasper/Carlisle/Zabini/Gred and Forge/Bill/Percy/Krum/Sirius/James and... that's it this time! If you don't answer the contest and just review, you can get hugs. Oh and be careful! Me and lady clark of books(oops, sorry, I forgot, Lady Clark- Weasley of Books) are already on soo many of their wives hit lists! That could hurt if it's a vampire. And it's Hermione, Ginny, or Tonks I would definitely run.**

**Sorry for the Remus having a bad history with James. I'll reveal more about that later on. It's not that bad, don't worry!**


	12. Grounded Twice

**AN: Okay, so guys. I have a serious announcement to make. I saw a story- by a reader of this, nonetheless- that is extremely similar. It even has some things like Esme teaching Muggle Studies. The main difference is that Harry is a girl there. I was kind of disappointed, to tell you the truth. I don't mind you guys using ideas from this- just let me know, okay? And I would kind of like to be credited for it. When I made this up, I had never seen anything with a similar plotline in Twilight, at least not for a crossover. I was super proud of it and I REALLY don't like that people who have actually seen and read this story are using the same plot devices and points as I am. So if you want to, ask my permission and credit me at least at one point of the story, please? Thanks!**

**Another thing- none of you got my contest! Alright, alright, it was hard, but still! Okay, so it was about Rosalie. I hate when in fanfics everyone calls her Rose. Yet, I feel that it would be natural for Emmett and for Harry (since Rosalie is like his mother). So the only ones in this story who have been calling or referring to Rosalie as Rose are Emmett and Harry. Check it out if you didn't notice! _New contest_- I have made a spelling mistake on purpose. It is a reference to the Twilight Universe. Same prize as last time!!**

**So, I hope you find this interesting. To tell you the truth, in my mind it was a lot more gory... haha, well, you've been waiting for a Cullen/Malfoy interaction!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I don't own (except for the plot line, that is TOTALLY mine... yeah, still annoyed about the things mentioned in the AN). I simply play in JKR and Stephenie Meyer's worlds. I must find a portal to get back to Earth. Tata!**

* * *

**Malfoy POV**

"Well, Mr. Potter, just one more bar of chocolate and you are free to go!" I heard as I stumbled into the hospital wing. Zabini was by my side, holding me up.

"Madam Pomphrey! Draco- the dementors got too close!" Seconds later, the nurse came bustling over, catching me just as I began to fall. Memories… memories too hard to mention flooded my mind.

I woke up who knows how much longer laying in a soft, white bed. Potter was sitting on the bed beside me, smirking.

"What d'you want?" I glared back at him.

"Dementors not so great, huh? I know the feeling, believe me," he said simply before scowling at the ground. "Carlisle saw me trip during my 'big escape' and I fell and he was afraid I hit my head. So I'm stuck. Honestly, couldn't you be hurt enough to distract both Carlisle and Madam Pomphrey?"

"How long you gonna be stuck?"

"As long as it takes for me to force my way out. Okay, here's a truce- you distract them so I can get out and I'll answer two questions about my family. And yeah, I know you have questions. _Two_." I thought for a moment before answering.

"Sure, why not? But one thing- even if you don't get out, you answer."

"No thanks, _only_ if I make it out." I sighed now, and rolled my eyes. Then I began to "sob."

"No! Please, make it stop! Make it all stop!" I cringed, thinking about the dementors. I caught in the corner of my eye, Potter making a run for it and a white flash following. "Somebody, make it stop!"

"Oh! Here, Draco, take some chocolate, eat it!" Madam Pomphrey shoved a piece of chocolate in my hands just as Dr. Cullen walked calmly up to the bed- a captive Harry in his arms.

"Bed. Now. Oh, and did I mention you're grounded this summer?" Carlisle shoved his son gently towards the bed beside me.

"But- Carlisle! This summer we were going back to Forks! I was going to see my friends! Oh wait- I forgot, no friends in the first place. My grounding will be _so terrible_ seeing as the only friends I have there are three!" he whined, yet still being sarcastic. I snorted- three year olds? Potter swung around and glared venomously at me.

"I thought you were going to distract them!" he hissed as soon as the adults left.

"I tried, sorry," I said nonchalantly. "Not my fault that your father can move at inhuman speeds!" Potter visibly paled. Yep, I knew it- my hunch was right. Oh, the fun I would have.

* * *

**Harry POV**

"I'm telling you, he knows!" I screamed to Edward, jogging to keep up with his vampire speed. Edward rolled his eyes and sped up even more. I couldn't even keep up.

"Edward!! Why won't you listen to me? HE KNOWS!" Cold hands suddenly gripped me from behind. I stifled a scream and turned around to face Rose. She had a glint in her eye- that meant we were going to have fun.

"Esme gave us permission to mess with that brat, and our opportunity is coming- according to Alice at least. I don't know much, it's just Edward and Alice behind the wheel here. _You_ need to be with Ginny, Ron, and that other girl that tutors your girlfriend," she informed me, smirking the whole time.

"She is not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever, now go!" I ripped my arms from her grasp and strolled into the library. I had a hunch that if Hermione was there, that's where they'd be. Surprisingly, Neville was with them as well.

"Hey guys, mind if I join?" I slammed my books on the table and Hermione gave an aggravated sigh. I strained a smile and she gestured to the only open seat- next to her. Wonderful. Not.

"So… you're Hermione, right?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yes, and you're Harry. Aren't you supposed to be working on your homework?" She was reading one of those Muggle novels- I couldn't figure out the title though.

"Aren't you? Besides, I'm done. Emmett helped me with it… Merlin, _Emmett_ helped me with my Potions! Ugh, stupid Slytherin, he probably made me get it all wrong just so I could lose points!" I pulled out my Potions books and the essay that I had spent hours slaving over in the Hospital Wing (part of my grounding) and began to check every word.

"Let me see it," Hermione said as she grabbed the parchment from my hands. A few moments later, she handed it back to me, only minor revisions done. "It's not that bad, but you ought to work on your spelling. It's horrendous." I took the parchment and began to copy it down. We sat in silence for a while, just our quils scratching every once in a while. The quiet was broken by a drawl I knew too well.

"Well, well, well, look at that! A study group of Gryffindors! Let's see who is in it, Crabbe, should we?"

"Why not?" a burly boy grumbled and their footsteps led over to us. I shut my eyes tight, trying to ignore them, but it was no use.

"Potter, you owe me two answers!"

"I told you _if_ I made it out. I didn't. No answers, sorry!" I said through gritted teeth. He clucked his tongue behind me and I shut my eyes tighter, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Oh well. What more can you expect from a person who hangs out with the penniless and the brainless?" Ron's ears turned pink, Ginny's face turned red with anger, and Neville just stared quietly at his books. "And I nearly forgot- a Mudblood know-it-all!" I glanced over at Hermione, who was obviously trying not to cry. "A waste to the Wizarding world, Mudbloods! They waste our resources, our time, and they're all together _worthless_." He spat out the last word, and even though my back was turned, I knew he was sneering at Hermione. Now she was struggling to keep the tears in even more.

I knocked over my chair and turned around just as Hermione spun up to slap Draco Malfoy in the face. It was awesome, to tell you the truth. He grabbed her hand afterwards and pushed her down to the floor. That's when the fight really started.

Ron, Ginny, and even Neville rose from their seats to defend Hermione. Ron helped her up and they shared a smile. They apparently never got along- like I could believe that!

I was too focused on figuring out how much to bet Ginny about her brother and his "girlfriend" to notice when Crabbe and Goyle started on me. Actually, I didn't really notice until my face met the floor. Squirming with all my might, I couldn't get up. It was like fighting my brothers, honestly.

My brothers. That was it, my brothers and sisters!

"Alice! Rose! Emmett! Somebody! Help me!!" I managed to screamed right before one of them stomped on my mouth, breaking my jaw in the process. Now in excruciating pain, my struggles stopped. It hurt too much to do anything. Malfoy and his cronies proceeded to laugh at pick on my friends now.

Like superheroes or something, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper ran into the room, the girls following quickly. Rose, seeing me on the ground, immediately rushed forward, picking me up out of harms way.

"Watch this," she whispered in my ear. "They're gonna get it!" Rose set me down on a chair and joined the rest of the family.

"Rosalie!" Alice called. "Grab the brat from behind! You _are _a Slytherin! Well, so am I, but I have this one!" I heard their melodious laugh as the three Slytherins put the _other_ three Slytherins in headlocks.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked me as they all gathered round. "It must hurt." I nodded without speaking.

"You're family… there's something odd about them," she speculated, watching the fight from the sidelines. "It's almost like they're not-"

"DETENTION!" Madam Pince and Snape yelled at the same time. I groaned. This was not the best week for me.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

"I cannot believe this! All of you- you put me to shame! Yes, Edward, even you, don't you put on the good boy look now!" I paced the room, eyeing each of my children with disappointment. Harry- his jaw now fixed- was curled up in a ball on the ground, with Rosalie beside him. Emmett was crouched next to Rosalie, Edward was sitting stiffly in a chair, and Jasper and Alice were clasping hands on the couch.

"Why? Why did you do this?" Esme spoke up.

"They were hurting Harry! We couldn't just let them beat him up!" Rosalie protested.

"Rose, calm down, I'm fine," my youngest son prompted, but it didn't help at all.

"You're grounded. All of you. That means that over the weekends, you are in _here_. After class- _here._ During the night-_ here_. No Hogsmeade weekend later this month- you'll be serving detention. You go to class, you do your homework, you eat, and you come back here. Understood?" They glumly nodded their heads. "Harry, no flying for a month. The rest of you- no leaving the area while we hunt. In fact, no going farther than a few yards into the Forest." The boys made a faces and stuck out their tongue.

"Yuck," was Emmett's remark.

"Ugh," was Jasper's.

"Rats. Wonderful," was obviously, Edward's.

"Wow, I'm glad that I have variety in my diet!" Harry remarked in a somewhat cheerful tone. Just then, Edward and Emmett put him in a headlock.

"Oh, we have variety alright!" Emmett laughed, throwing him in the air as Rosalie screamed to not be too rough. Edward caught him on the way down and flashed a toothy grin. Harry tried to suppress a shudder, but it didn't work quite right.

"But we're also sure you wouldn't like to be eaten." That resulted in a big fight, vampires against human. Things would be alright, right? Maybe not.

* * *

**Haha, so Harry still didn't get to go to Hogsmeade! If you have any good ideas for detention, gimme a shout! It's with Snape, and I already and have pretty good idea... here's a super rough script preview from my head.**

**_Emmett: Is he trying to kill us? The scent will make us go insane!_**

**_Edward: Emmett? We're immortal._**

**_Emmett: Fine, is he trying to make us kill Harry??_**

**Hope you liked it! Review and seriously, with that copying thing, I don't like to accuse people, but I know my plotline when I see it and I saw it!**


	13. Deathly Detentions

**AN: Okay, a couple of announcements. Most importantly, referring to my AN last chapter. I was a little angry and kind of over reacted. All is well and the author now has my permission to continue. Actually, it's a good fic! It's super interesting to see another take on the same plot line. For example, Harry is a girl and he goes to Hogwarts in his first year, without knowing the Weasleys before hand. I got some good ideas for this while reading it. Well, I suggest you read Holly Potter and the Cullens if you need a good girl Harry/ Twilight fic.**

**On the other hand, referring to _this_ story- it's getting darker. This is not a very funny chapter. In fact, it's a bit scary and a it dark. The story is taking a turning point, just like in the real series. You notice it got much darker during the third? Same here. Don't worry, I'm not taking away the humor for good! I intend for it to have humor the entire way through. This chapter just happened to be super scary and dark. I had this planned for a while. it was intended to be more humorous. It was intended to be "Oh, is he trying to kill us or something?" and all, but as I started writing, it turned into this. I'm sure that as soon as you find out what the detention is, you'll have _some_ foreboding.**

**And we have a winner! This chapter is dedicated(again) to _ParamoreLover_ for getting the answer correct! ParamoreLover, let me know a name for your character! I will have him/her featured asap! I would also like to dedicate this chapter to the author of the other story (I don't want to use names and single you out so you know who you are!) I feel really bad for making such a big deal over it. I totally overreacted. Sorry! You can have a character too! Oh, yes, I know what to do with the two characters!! Anyhow, let me know names, okay guys? You can make up names, give real names, whatever!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, HP is mine, and Twilight is too**

**I'm having a dream, so it is not real, I do not own it, hey look! There's a seal! (I have weird dreams... and translation- I don't own it!)**

* * *

**Harry POV**

"Sorry, Professor, I know I'm late!" I cried, dashing through the door to the dungeon classroom. My siblings were already sitting there, looking like nice, respectable students. Malfoy was perched on the desk, smirking.

"Explain," Snape ordered calmly, glaring at me nonetheless. Gasping, I dove into my story.

"Well, first Esme was in a rage because our quarters are a mess- Carlilse's fault though, _he_ ordered us to stay there! And then when I finally got away, Ginny was upset because everyone was going to Hogmeade without her. So I walked… er, I ran with her kind of, to the library because she needed to get some books but didn't wanna go alone."

"Our little Harry has a girlfriend!" Emmett boomed, laughing his brains out.

"Shut up! And then I was on my way down but Filch found me and I got pulled into his office and I'm sorry!" Snape glared at me and I felt like shrinking into the wall. Honestly, he could be scary!

"Sit down while I give you the assignment." I obeyed with no problem. Sliding into the seat beside Edward, I sent a silent message through my thoughts.

_What does he have in mind?_ Edward grimaced so I knew it could be good. Alice was looking nervous as well. _And what does Alice think will happen?_ He pinched the bridge of his nose and turned away. Uh-oh. That is not good when it comes to Edward.

"You all have attacked a student. Several students, actually. Hogwarts does not permit fighting. I have been given the job of giving you your punishment, and I guarantee, I will enjoy every second of it." Snape smiled, which _definitely_ meant it would be bad. "You will be scooping up supplies and bottling them. I have several cauldrons full, it should take a while. The first ingredient is various animals' blood. You may know that it is a common ingredient in many potions. Miss Cullen- bat's blood. Miss Hale, you have rodent. Mr. Hale, you will be taking snake, be loyal to your House and don't treat it disrespectfully! Mr. Cullen- the older one, not you," Snape sneered at Edward and Emmett stood silently to face his sentence. So far it wasn't going well. "Bear. It's an unusual ingredient actually, we usually don't use such large animals, but as a Potions master, I keep everything in stock. And now you, the _other_ Mr. Cullen, another large animal- you'll be doing lion." My siblings uneasily got to their feet, and I noticed that not one of them was breathing. I had a 99 percent chance of getting killed during this detention- literally.

"Ah, and of course, _Potter_," he spat, finally turning to me. "You will be sorting through something different. I'm sure you'll be relieved- it mustn't be nice to stick your hands in body fluids." They paled even more if possible. "You'll be writing lines, simply. I don't trust _you_ with my Potions supplies. You will copy chapters- and every single, word, Potter, I will know if you don't- out of your textbooks. I'll give you the chapters. When you finish one, give it to Draco. He'll give you next set. I will be supervising you five," he motioned to the vampires. "And Draco, as a victim of the attack, will be supervising Potter. Now, go!"

This was just great. I could see the cauldrons of deep red blood sitting on the opposite side of the room and my siblings' eyes turning black. Rose, Jasper, and Alice were lucky- they had blood they didn't like. Edward and Emmett on the other hand, had their favorites. I had no idea how they would resist, seeing as they had only been able to feast on small rodents lately. I took my seat at a desk in the front of the room- as far away from the blood as possible- and opened my textbook to the assigned page, Wonderful. Vampires. Edward chuckled and glanced my way, a smile playing on his lips. He shut up pretty quickly though- the scent couldn't allow any lapse of concentration.

I picked up my quill and began to copy the chapter onto my parchment. I could feel Malfoy's smirk and after about five minutes I couldn't take it.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I questioned coldly.

"Yep!" I groaned. The only thing worse than having Malfoy supervise my detention was have him enjoy it. Suddenly, there was a crash from the cauldrons and red liquid spread across the floor. I leapt up on my chair to avoid the splashes and braced myself for death.

"Jasper, no!" Alice screamed as my brother fell to the ground, his mouth watering and his eyes a deep black. He was going crazy. His instincts were taking over. "Harry, run!"

I didn't need to be told twice. I dashed from the room without a second thought. As I turned to get Carlisle, I saw Malfoy and Snape cowering beside the desk. They were cornered and as good as dead.

The thought of my siblings killing two innocent- as cruel as they were- made my stomach turn. Against my better judgment, I ran back in.

"Professor! Malfoy! You have to calm down! If you don't your heart rate will speed up and get them going even more!" By now, Edward was gone. Jasper was gone. Rosalie was losing it. Emmett was losing it. And as last glance, I could see Alice beginning to lose it as well.

"Please, if you don't calm yourself, it'll only get worse!" They weren't going to calm down. I knew it like I knew that Emmett would never stop flinging me over his shoulder. I knew it like I knew that Edward would never date. I knew it like I knew that I was the biggest idiot in the world. But I did it anyhow.

I ran in front on the two Slytherins- right in front of the vampires- and stuck out my hands. I was free food if they wanted it. I could hear my blood pounding in my ears and with every pump of my heart, their eyes got blacker.

"Edward! You don't want to be a killer! Think of the little Swan girl!" He calmed instantly, turning away and dashing from the room. "Rose! Pretend it's Emmett! You resisted killing Emmett!" Rose calmed but looked at me with wonder.

"But I hate them! I love Emmett!"

"Fine then think of that ex-boyfriend you used to have, whatever his name was! Just get out!" I didn't know the details of Rosalie's story, but I knew it involved a guy, so that obviously would work. "Emmett, you're strong, you've fought bears, can't you fight a little bloodlust? Alice, you may not remember your family, but if you did, would you kill them? If you knew who they were? Jasper- you're not a killer! I know you're not! Please, keep your control!" Tears were streaming down my face by now. I was terrified, but something made me stay and fight. I had no idea how Snape and Malfoy were reacting- I didn't dare turn my back on my family.

One by one, my family retreated, finding themselves and going back to our quarters. Only Jasper was left now, looking as deadly as ever.

"Jasper, you're my brother, please!"

"I'm a vampire, now move!" he seethed, venom dripping from his mouth.

"No! You can control yourself, I know you can!" Jasper took an advancing step towards me and I stumbled back- right into a cauldron. I was now drenched with animal blood _and_ I had cut my arm of the edge of the handle. My wound was bleeding freely and I winced, knowing I was about to die. Still, I had to try. "Jasper, please!" His focus was totally off the Slytherins and only on me. "Just try to find yourself! This isn't you! You aren't a killer!"

"You're right, I'm not. I'm a predator- and you're my prey. It's the nature of things. I was made to kill weak humans like you." He had lost himself completely- it was like he barely knew who I was. He lunged and I layed back from ym already sitting position. My head hit the wall and split open, blood flowing. I was surrounded by my own life support, it pooling around my in a red puddle. Jasper, hungry eyed and monstrous, began to lap up the blood from the floor. His eyes, red from my blood flashed in my direction as I began to lose focus. Next thing I knew he was on top of me, his teeth advancing to my skin. And then, all I saw was black.

* * *

**I know, it's short, but has a lot of scariness. And cliffy! Whoo! As you can see, Harry is having doubts about his family and their habits. Remember in the eginning of third year when he is contemplating their lifestyle and their murder rates? That is a huge theme for this year. Sense some foreshadowing. Sense it and use it well. This year is going to get worse. Much worse. Hehehe... Reviews are welcome! Feedback as well!**

**Mind if I do some self advertising? Okay, well, I have 2 new stories- a parody fic with songs (I am enjoying that one!) and an Angela/Jake story where Angela finds out about vamps. That was a dream. Remember my disclaimer about the dreams? Exibit A. Actually, I've had much weirder, but that's besides the point. If you guys checked them out and reviewed I might write for those too!! Also, Hera Granger is onto it's 4th chapter!!**


	14. Red Eyes

**Warning: Sad chapter ahead. Really sad chapter. Oh and just so you don't all kill me- I love Jasper. I really do. This is JUST A PLOT POINT!! And boy, did we think the wolves had anger management... look at the Hale twins here! Sibling rivalry much?? Even though they aren't really related!**

**HP7 SPOLIERS IN AN!! NOT IN CHAPTER THOUGH!!Thanks for all the reviews! They really got my butt into gear!! I can't believe you all weren't worried about Jasper though! I mean, sure, some of you fretted over Harry, but what about Jasper's well being? Huh? Huh? He's the cool one! He's the vampire!! Harry's just a worthless human with a piece of an evil person's soul in him! Nothing important, right? Jasper's the cool one! Oh well, at least you all cared about SOMEONE!!**

**Enjoy! And soon it gets a lot less dark and a lot more interesting. This is just a filler, to tell you the truth.**

**Disclaimer: In Inkheart, Fenoglio writes a different version of his book, and writes stories off his book. So that's fanfiction, right? So I COULD be JK Rowling or Stephenie Meyer writing this... JK, nope, I'm not! I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight (or Inkheart now that I mentioned it)**

* * *

Jasper POV

"I can't believe it! You nearly killed him!" Rosalie was screaming, her anger radiating off so violently that I was shaking. Or maybe that was because I nearly killed Harry. I couldn't tell.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was doing! Rosalie, you nearly lost it too! Heck, you _did_ lose it! Harry was just able to calm you!" I begged, trying to calm her mood. It wasn't helping for my own nervousness and guilt.

"Nearly! Key word, there! What were you _thinking?_" she shouted, my waves of calm not helping at all.

"Rosalie, I wasn't thinking! That's the whole point! It was just… Rosalie, I haven't tasted human blood since Harry was five! That's a while, I was going insane! I needed _something_, animal blood just isn't enough! I wish I hadn't hurt him, but I lost control!" Rosalie glared venomously and I caught sight of Alice standing quietly in the corner.

"Then maybe this family isn't the right place for you! Maybe you should go join those bloodsucking savages again!" Her words stung, and if I was human I probably would have teared up- at the very least.

"Alice, you believe me, right? About not having control?" Her eyes widened at me addressing her, and she slowly lifted her head to look my in the face. She was disappointed. Somehow, that was worse than Rosalie's anger or the knowledge that I had nearly killed.

"Jasper… you did nearly kill him. And… well, Jasper, maybe it's just not safe. You're eyes are red and you know that it takes forever to get it out. You had a lot of blood. Maybe you should just go away for a while- you know, to work on control and to recuperate. Let your eyes fade back to gold and then come back."

Her words were slow and gentle, yet every syllable cut through me like a newborn vampire's teeth. I was upset and I wanted her to forgive me. I wanted to forgive myself, but it wasn't working. Rosalie had left the room, shooting daggers with her eyes, and now it was just me and Alice. I knew the entire family was eavesdropping, but it still felt like just us.

"You- you hate me." The words stumbled out of my mouth. I barely heard myself forming them. Anger began to grow and I began to lose myself to the monster again. "You don't want me anymore. I've killed before! What makes this any different? Just because he was in our family, is that the difference? He shouldn't have been anyhow, he's just a human! You care more about a pathetic human than me!" The words shocked even me, but now it was the monster speaking.

"No, Jasper! I love you! You know that! I just think it might be safer. Just for a few weeks. Not very long, honest!" Alice was filled with hurt by my words, but the monster brushed it aside.

"Then the others hate me. I don't fit in anyhow- I never have. Alice, it's true, don't deny it. Emmett and I are buddies- but it's like with me and Peter, the guy from the army. He was my friend, despite differences. That's true. Carlisle and Esme… they like me well enough, I guess, but I'm betting they only took me in because you insisted that it was part of a vision. Edward, well, he's a different story. We're friends, I guess, but it took a while to get to know him. He doesn't like me _that_ much."

"Oh, that's just Edward, Jasper! It takes _everyone_ forever to get to know him! And he doesn't like anyone! Did you know it took me three years to simply get his favorite color out of him?" Alice interrupted my rant, laughing. I think I heard Edward's playful growl from behind the door. It may be true, what she said, but it was messing with my argument. I growled and she stopped laughing, taken aback.

"Rosalie hates me. We've never gotten along. And Harry… he used to love me, but after today… I bet he wouldn't be able to at all anymore." I dropped to the floor, the monster leaving my body at the simple thought of my brother- my frail, human, little brother.

"He'll be upset at first," Alice comforted, sitting down beside me, rubbing my back with her tiny hand. "But not just at you. At all of us. And then he'll get over it and we'll be okay. Jasper don't-" she faded out and her eyes glazed over. A vision. Shoot, she was having a vision. Seconds later she snapped out of it.

"Black," she whispered. "Black. He's coming…tonight… but he's not after Harry. Oh, and you'll lose that bet to me. The one about Harry. He's waking up in 3…2…1. Esme should be running to the Hospital Wing right now. And so should you."

"What do you mean, he's not after Harry? And why would I go?"

"Honestly, I don't know what I mean. And you would go because you're his brother and he'll probably want to see you," Alice said gently, pulling me to my feet. As we walked towards the door I heard my siblings scurrying around, acting busy. I knew that they were listening in!

"My eyes… they're red!" She shook her head, face even solemner than before.

"Malfoy was angry. He was scared. You mustn't blame yourself, I know you will! But don't blame him either… he's just a kid. Anyhow, it leaked to his friends, then to the rest of Slytherin, and then… well, you know how fast gossip travels here. The whole school is buzzing." I sighed. I could practically see the headlines, hear the whispers. And furthermore, I was the one with red eyes!

"Wanna go snag a blood sample? Then we can match and I won't be the only red eye in the place!" Alice's laughter rang out as she opened the door.

"Don't think so! Race ya! But I'll win, FYI!" And win she did.

* * *

**Harry POV**

I was sitting in my bed in the too white Hospital Wing. Again. The whiteness was really beginning to hurt my eyes. Suddenly, the curtain was swept open and I was embraced in an icy hug from my family.

"Oh my goodness, you're okay!!" Rosalie gushed, inspecting every single wound I had. "Thank goodness! I promise you, I will never let that happen again. Ever!"

"Rosalie! I'm fine, don't worry!" To tell you the truth, I had just remembered all that had happened and I was downright scared. Jasper was the last person I wanted to see. Edward seemed concerned after I thought that and he ducked out of the small bed area. I heard a muffle conversation outside, but I ignored it and listened to Rosalie instead.

"Alice was giving him a good talking to, don't worry, he's leaving, going away. He won't hurt you again, I promise! I will never-" She snapped her head around and I followed. There was Jasper, eyes as red as blood. He kept a distance and I was glad.

"What are you doing here, I thought I told you to stay away!"

Jasper ignored Rosalie's hiss. He took a deep breath and looked me in the eye.

"Harry, be honest with me, okay? Do you… do you want me to go? To leave? I will if you're uncomfortable, I really will. You don't ever need to see me again. I can come back in a few decades, a century if I need to." I thought for a moment, but I couldn't make a choice.

"Where will you go if you leave?"

"It doesn't make a difference, I want to know if you want me to leave. Period."

"I-I don't know. You're my brother, I don't want to just lose you!" I said, biting my lip. I realized that I could possibly cut myself and loosened my jaw. He noticed and sighed.

"There was a 'but' in there. And it's not fair for you to have to be so careful that you can't get a simple paper cut. I'm going." Alice was instantly next to him, as was Edward.

"I'll get our bags," Edward pat his shoulder before turning away.

"And I'll go tell Esme," Alice offered. "You say bye to your twin, okay? I don't want to have a century of bad feelings between you."

"Y-you're all leaving?" I stuttered as she left the area, tears filling my vision.

"Not all of us. Just me, Alice, and Edward. Honestly, you don't think they would let me go alone, do you? Alice wouldn't stay if I left, and Edward… he's been wanting freedom from this family for a while. He's not staying with us long." Jasper avoided my eyes now. "I'm kind of glad to be going now. The entire school is in a panic. I don't think I can take it much longer."

"Why are they in a panic?" I questioned.

"You don't know? Malfoy told the school about us. I expect that everyone else will get sick of it soon and leave." A smack was heard and Jasper was clutching the side of his head- on the ground. Rosalie was looking rather smug.

"_We_ would never abandon our brother," she sneered and Jasper looked up at her in shock and anger.

"I thought you wanted me to leave! I don't want to abandon anyone, but I do as you tell me!"

"Since when? Since you remembered that we could tear you apart at any given moment?"

"No, since I joined this family! I'm sick of it all!" Jasper shouted, and I had the feeling that it wasn't the first time today. "Ever since Alice and I joined this family, all anyone has done is look down on me and boss me around! I'm sick of it! _Jasper_, you should go practice your control. _Jasper, _don't go there. _Jasper,_ don't come here, No, we can't go here, because _Jasper_ doesn't have the control. No, just make sure that _Jasper_ doesn't slip! Oh come on! Are you trying to say that none of you slip either? When we moved to Forks, wasn't it your husband that made a mistake? And didn't Edward nearly kill a three year old on several occasions? But still, I never hear anyone say to watch out for _Emmett's_ control, it's always mine! I'm sick of it, you know that, Rosalie? And you know what else? I don't know why I changed my diet in the first place. All I am to this family is a freaky empathy and a burden. I'm done." Rosalie glared, not being taken aback by his outburst at all. She stalked out of the area. I leaned as far away from Jasper as I could. He sensed my apprehension and finally remembered my presence.

"Oh…" he said in a strangled voice. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to scare you, honest! I was just angry… and that anger was fueled by Rosalie's… and then that was fueled by fear of the rest of the school… and I guess that has just been building up for a couple decades." His red eyes pierced me and I couldn't say a word. He understood. "I'll just leave, okay?"

Jasper backed slowly out of the bed area, hands out in front of him. I watched with tearful eyes. A wave from Alice and Edward later, my brothers and sister were gone. I had no idea when they were coming back.

* * *

**Sorry for the dark chapter, I won't have that many more of these in a row. Maybe one more chapter (maybe half) that it's darkish. This all just slipped out... I honeslt wasn't planning on having the school find out yet... or have them leave (so soon, at least). But it works out the way it works out. You probably have some questions referring to the beginning of the chapter- I may or may not be able to answer them. Anyhow, to cheer you all up now... hugs from Jasper! C'mon guys, you all need to make Jasper feel better!! Jasper is sad! Jasper does not think he is good! Well, we need to give him hugs to cheer him up!! Review and hug Jasper!! It'll make a lot of people feel better! Never mind the fact that one of them is fictional (wait, did I just say that? I called myself fictional, ha! Because the Cullens are REAL! They are REAL I tell you, REAL!! Off to the mental hospital now for my monthly check ups! Haha, jkjk!)**


	15. Oh Oh! OH!

**AN: Okay, here's a short chapter to tide you over. Actually, a lot of action. It seems kind of rushed- not my best writing, I'll admit. I've taken on too many fics at a time and I can't bring myself to give any up. ALSO- I am offering beta services! I know, too much, to much! But I really wanna. Soo... yeah. A lot of action here. And yay you were all sad for Jasper! I was too... That's why I have certain events here. Oh yeah and over 100 reviews!! YAY!! Sorry, I couldn't bother myself to count and find the hundreth reviewer... whoever you are, it's dedicated to you!**

* * *

**Harry POV**

"When are they coming back?" Ron asked me curiously as he sat beside me in the hospital wing. It had been a week and Carlisle still refused to let me out. It was something about blood loss- I think he was using it as an excuse so that I wouldn't need to face my classmates. According to Emmett, they wouldn't go within ten yards of him or Rosalie. And when a kid got sick and came to the Hospital Wing, I heard her scream loud and clear to Carlisle "Don't come near me, you freak!" It was scary to see them intimidated and insulted like this. To be honest, I was nervous about how I would be treated.

"No clue," I sighed, finishing my Potions essay with a flourish and an aching arm. Hermione had been faithfully bringing me my lessons, notes, and even helping me with my homework. In addition to that, she was really nice and was always willing to hear me rant about how annoyed I was with the Hospital Wing. She was turning out to be a great friend, and even I could tell that she and Ron were beginning to crush- I didn't need and Alice or an Edward to tell me that!

Edward. It was a shock when he left. I could tell that if Jasper left, Alice would. It seemed logical and I knew it was coming. Edward was a surprise though. And Jasper had said that Edward wanted freedom. Did that mean from their diet? Or just the people? It pained me to think that my brothers could possibly be killing humans. And Alice! What if Alice had adopted it as well?

"It's not your fault, you know," Carlisle said, stepping into my bed area. They had drawn the curtains again after kids crept in to gawk at me. Though Carlisle couldn't read minds like Edward, he was surprisingly good at guessing my thoughts.

"I guess," I grumbled as Ron quickly gathered his things. Carlisle smiled grimly at him and tried to start a conversation.

"Ronald, how is your family? Ginny actually hasn't fallen through the stairs this week- I'm surprised. Her and Harry used to be at a tie for being in here. Now Harry's winning. Ah, well, the less she's hurt the better, right?" Ron mumbled something and nodded. He had been being increasingly distant and frightened of my family. "Tell them all I say hi, alright? It's a shame that I haven't been able to really leave this room, but Professor Dumbledore and I have agreed that it's probably better if I don't. And Esme is stepping down from her professor position soon."

"What?" I shouted a little too loudly. I hadn't known she was quitting! But why would she stay then?

"We're not staying, Harry." Okay, it was getting creepy now. I always thought Carlisle didn't read minds! "You realize you said the thing about us leaving out loud, right?" Oops. No wonder! "Anyhow, Lucius Malfoy and the Board of Governors raised a complaint. Unfortunately, the entire family has to go to court for this. And we have to leave, except for Harry, he can stay. What's worse is that Jasper, Alice, and Edward are gone and we are totally without contact! I mean, I can't think of where they would go in Europe, we've never really settled here long. I've told Edward a lot about- oh. Oh! OH! Esme, Rosalie, Emmett! Day trip to Italy! Get thick clothing! Get hats! Get something to cover our skin! Now!"

Then he dashed away, gathering clothes and such, leaving Ron and me very confused.

"Why are they going to Italy?" he asked me, sitting down now that Carlisle was gone.

"I don't know, I mean, it's not like we know anybody in- oh. Oh! OH!" It finally hit me. The Volturi!

"Um…"

"The Volturi are in Italy! Edward and the others probably went there! I mean, the Volturi are always on the lookout for vamps with powers and Edward, Alice, and Jasper just happen to have amazing ones. We need them for the trials or we'll be in even worse trouble. They could be sent to Azkaban I heard, for endangering students." Ron gasped and shuddered, thinking about the dementors.

"Well, at least they're busy looking for Black! I mean, after the Halloween incident-" Ron started saying, referring to the above mentioned demons.

"Wait, Halloween? What happened there?"

"Oh, yeah, you were unconscious! They didn't tell you? Black broke into the castle- looking for you, I guess, but he went to my bed. Downright scary, but I guess it slipped my mind with all the vampire stuff. Well, it didn't slip my mind, but you know what I mean. I didn't want to worry you more." I understood his concern, but now I shuddered. I had escaped one killer, but could I escape another? Especially if this one wasn't my brother?

"You'll be fine, don't worry," Ron comforted as I heard Esme pick up the phone. She was suddenly gushing and sobbing.

"Oh, are you sure? Should we bring him? Yes, yes, I suppose that would be right… I can't deny him that opportunity… but what if he doesn't want to… oh, Edward, but it could happen! Are you sure it's him? Are you sure that's the real story? Aro checked? Are you sure?"

"MOM, I WAS THERE, I'M SURE!" I heard my brother's familiar scream fill the hospital wing. It was a relief to hear it- I had never gone so long with so much peace. Edward, despite our fights, was probably my favorite brother. Don't ask why, I can't even tell- I hate him, for Pete's sake!

"Okay, okay… next weekend. The man can wait a week, can't he? Harry can't miss more school, we're letting him out this afternoon… good, good. Now, how are Jasper and Alice? Are they with you? What do you mean, just barely? Oh, my poor Jasper… can't you two talk some sense into him? Put him on the phone.'

"Who's the man? And why are you leaving school?" Ron speculated as I crawled out of bed to listen closer. I shrugged and shushed him quietly. I wanted to hear this!

"Jasper, sweetie, please, nobody blames you… Rosalie will get over that, I know she will. Jasper, we all miss you! For your information, I did not loose my job, I resigned. Okay, we're going to court, but that was bound to happen eventually! I'll see you next week, and I promise it'll be okay. Boy, you three must be thirsty. Alice told me yesterday that they don't let you out to hunt and they refuse to bring in animals for you. Emmett it out looking for lions for Edward, he freaked out when I told him that Rosalie found an entire den… no we're not killing them, we found one that was hurt and dying on its own. We just sped up the process."

Lions? Oh, man, Edward must be mad!

"Alright then, I'll just go and find a deer, is that good? Put on Alice, I hear her, she wants something. Yes, Alice?" What do you mean, contact the Weasleys? What do they- oh. Oh! OH!"

"Okay, what is with your family and the oh thing?" Ron nearly shouted after Esme hung up the phone. She stormed in, her eyes wide and staring straight at Scabbers, who was laying on my bed.

"Do you mind if I held him?" she asked kindly, calmly down slightly.

"S-sure, g-g-go ahead. Just be careful, he's getting older." Esme picked up Scabbers gently and glared at the rat. Suddenly, a if she had made a decision, she tunred on her heel and began yelling for a witch or wizard.

"Madam Pomphrey! Do you know the spell for changing Animagus back to people?" she asked as the bustling witch came forward. Ron ran out and I followed.

"Leave my rat alone, vampire!" Ron screamed and Esme dropped Scabbers, shocked.

"Please do the spell," she asked kindly of Madam Pomphrey as she whipped out her wand. "Ronald, I'm not trying to hurt Scabbers. I _want_ to hurt Pettigrew, but not Scabbers… that rat, the traitor, I can't believe he would frame an innocent man for murder!"

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked as she glided into the Wing. She spotted the rat laying on the floor and gasped. "What happened to Scabbers?"

A jet of blue light shot out of Madam Pomphrey's wand and Scabbers turned into a man.

"Carlisle, get Dumbledore. Alert the Weasleys. And Harry, Ron, if you can, please restrain this man. I've got to stop Rosalie from murdering him… heck, I need to stop myself from murdering him." Esme swiftly put Rosalie in a headlock as she raced forward to lunge at the man. Ron and I hesitantly drew our wands on Scabbers the man.

* * *

By the time Carlisle came with Dumbledore and for some reason, the Minister, Esme was screaming at Rose.

"Rosalie, calm down!"

"He- he killed people! He ruined _his_ life! Come on, Mom, please!"

"Rosalie, I told you, calm down! Ugh, I never realized how much Jasper used to help until he was gone. Harry, some assistance?" Against my better judgement, I raced forward to my sister.

"Rose, calm down. It's fine, this guy will be gone soon and it's okay."

"You don't know what this man _did!_ He betrayed your parents! He pretty much killed them." Time froze and suddenly, the unconscious man wasn't the same.

"What is going on?" Time unfroze when the Minister spoke. "Are these the vampires? Who is this man? Somebody tell me!"

Now, I will never say that Emmett has good timing. He has the worst you can imagine. You know how I know this? Because right then he strutted in, carrying jars of blood. Deep red blood.

"I'm back! I sacked a lion for Edward, and two deers, one for Jasper and one for Alice. Honestly, trust them to have exotic taste buds! Alice wanted me to go hunt a zebra for her! And we all know that Jasper likes giraffe! But deer was the best I could do… Alice might not be happy though, one of the deer's blood smell funny. Maybe it was sick? Oh, well, I don't think it matters, they should take anything we give them, especially when versus to humans." Emmett shuddered violently as I stared daggers into him. "Edward mentioned the Aro pressured him into a human. He resisted, obviously, but you know the main reason why? It was a child, a little girl. Said it reminded him of the Swan girl. And I'm no Alice, but I think he's going wind up falling in love with a human one day. Typical Edward, right? Goes against all the physics of vampires!" His booming laugh starltled the Minister, who immediately went to the task of inspecting the man.

"Pettigrew," he breathed. "This is Pettigrew. Black was right, it was Pettigrew. But where is Black?"

"Italy," I piped in. It was a guess, but the guess was right because, well, guess where the Minister decided to insist on? Taking him to the Volturi. And we complied, so after calling the Weasleys and gathering them at Hogwarts, we left. It was like a boxed feast for the vampires! But what could we do?

"Well, look at it this way!" Ginny stated brightly as we gathered around a Portkey. She could tell my thoughts easily. "You'll be getting your brothers and sister back! A godfather too!"

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I will," I replied, in a kind of daze. Things had gone so quickly, I couldn't keep up. We had gone through the whole ordeal vampire speed and hey, I'm only human!

* * *

**AN: Haha, nice one Emmett! Barge in with blood while the Minister of Magic is standing right there! Anyhow... yeah, they could be sent to Azkaban... hug all the Cullens to cheer them up! And yes, we know where they are! Volterra! More info on how Black got to Volterra. The reason for rushing things? I missed Edward, Alice, and Jasper AND i wanted to get rid of Pettigrew and bring in Sirius. Remus will come in more... and I finally get to write Aro! What do you say, how about Aro and dumbledore become friends? Oddly enough, Aro does remind me of Dumbledore- not Voldy. I was rereading New Moon and that struck me as hilarious, yet odd. Anyhow, can't you picture them discussing things like... Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans?? I bet there's a blood one... oh, good idea, gotta go before I spoil the plot! Hugs from ALL the Cullens if you review!**


	16. Volterra

AN: Okay, I tried to get this up last night, but it wouldn't load the file, so I had to copy and paste into another one, just to upload it... now I gotta delete it outta that story, cuz, well... it's messing up my story! Since last chapter was so terrible, I'm giving you a couple things- 1) long chapter (7 pages on word! That's a lot for me!) 2) Jasper POV 3) Sirius POV (Squee for the POVs!) Okay, I hope you enjoy! Oh, it also has MY interpretation of Aro... sorry if you don't like it! I also love writing all three of these POVs- they come naturally for some reason. Remus too! But he's not here... oops, I forgot about him... or... no, I didn't, the CULLENS forgot about him... definitely not me... never me...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Twilight or anything that you really recognize.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

"Now, now, hustle along everyone!" Mrs. Weasley called out, leading the way. The twins laughed and (behind her back obviously) organized a marching line.

In the front were the two of them, leading the march, followed by Bill, Charlie, Percy (who went along quite grudgingly), Ron, Harry, Ginny, and then, for some incomprehensible reason, Dumbledore. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and I stayed in the back, while the Minister was in the front- far far away. It was a very funny sight to see- The Weasleys, red hair aflame, Harry with a huge bandage across his forehead, and then us Cullens, wearing heavy, dark winter clothes in the middle of November. We had gloves and hats, too- the whole deal! I pushed my way through the crowd of children (and Dumbledore) to get to the Minister.

"This city hasn't changes a bit… I daresay that Aro hasn't either," I muttered before addressing him. "Follow me, if you will. This city is very much the same to how it was a few centuries ago, and I remember the entrance to their… castle, shall we put it that way?" The Minister made no notice that I had spoken, yet followed me all the same.

I led them down to the sewers and leaped into the darkness. My children and Esme followed.

"How are we supposed to get down _there?_" Percy asked, rather pompously if I must say.

"Jump, we'll catch you," Rosalie told them, holding her arms out, ready. "Honestly, we won't hurt you, you have nothing to be worried about." Harry pushed his way through nervous humans and leaped. He landed very off target- I had to rush forward to catch him about ten feet away from Rosalie.

"That was fun," he gasped and I put him back onto his feet. "Can I go again?"

"No," Esme ordered calmly, sweeping in between us to inspect Harry's bruises. One by one, the Weasleys jumped in, Rosalie catching them and handing them off to me, where I would check to make sure they had no injuries. The Minister followed this procedure as well. Dumbledore, however, took a similar tactic to Harry- he jumped, and he jumped away from Rosalie. When Esme caught him, he rolled his eyes and said quite good naturedly, "I wanted to see if I could land on my own!"

It shocked me how normal Harry and Ginny were acting. While the rest of us were as nervous as possible (even us vampires), those two children were challenging each other to races in the darkness. When Ginny tripped and fell, Harry went back and helped her up. It was a long way to the castle- we all knew that, even Harry. About halfway through, the children began to get tired.

"Hey, Ginny, I'll give you a piggy back ride on the way back, if you give me one here!" Harry bargained. Ginny shook her head.

"Now. Please!" she begged, Harry shrugged and swung her over his back. It looked an awful lot like one of us carting Harry around.

Next to me, Emmett knocked Rosalie off _her _feet.

"C'mon! Let's go race some sorry a-"

"Emmett!" Esme cried.

"Appalachian mountains! Wow, Mom, what di you think I would say?" The two ran off with Harry and Ginny anywhere but on their tails. Half an hour later, we met up with them again. They were standing by an extravagant door, looking really bored.

"Ready?" they questioned in unison.

"Yes," I said. They opened the door wide and we stepped in.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

My family was coming. Would they still be angry? Would they be disappointed? I paced the room, trying not to picture Alice's disappointed face.

"Worried about what they'll say, huh?" Black smiled up at me from his position on the ground. He was sprawled on his back, staring at the intricate designs on the ceilings.

"A bit, yeah. Why do you ask? Isn't it obvious?" I responded. He shrugged and sat up straight. The man had actually been rather good company over the past few days. He knew just what it felt like to be an outcast from your own family.

"Yep, totally," he laughed and I rolled my eyes. Good company he may be, but he still annoyed the heck out of me. "But if my godson is anything like James he'll forgive you… with time at least. With James it usually took a few hours to get over a prank, but a few days with near death experiences… Believe me, I would know. And if he's like Lily, you'll get yelled at for a few minutes and then be hugged." Black laughed, the sound seeming uncertain from his mouth. He apparently had no reason to laugh since Harry's parents were killed. His eyes were hollow and filled with grief and years of Azkaban.

The Volturi had let him off the death sentence when Aro had advanced on him. Knowing of our brother and his magic, the vampire had stopped suddenly. He had recognized a face from _my _memories- or thought he had, at least. He saw James, which looked like Harry. And then he saw Hogwarts and magic. Curious about the odd man with magical memories and years with the dementors, he took him aside and questioned him more intensively about his past.

When we found that Black had been totally and completely innocent, we picked up contact with out family. We didn't tell them immediately, or even tell them where we were, just that we were okay. We worked up to Volterra and Black. We finally got there. And now they were coming.

The door suddenly slammed open and Black turned, his eyes alarmed. He was still on edge from Azkaban and the slightest loud noise would have him at his tensest.

"I got deer for you and Alice!!" Emmett yelled, brandishing three large jars of red liquid. The smell automatically made my mouth water with venom but I held back. I would _not_ be a savage monster… not anymore. "And for Edward I found some-"

"Lions!" Edward dashed into the room, Alice on his heels. They were arguing about something or other.

"I won, Edward, don't deny it, you _saw_ it!"

"Nope, I didn't make the move yet! Emmett, c'mon, I'm thirsty, don't do that!" Edward turned his arguing from Alice to Emmett, but in a playful way. Emmett was being the typical big brother and raising the lion blood far, far above his head. Edward jumped, but even as a vampire he couldn't get it. As Esme and Rosalie settled the two, Carlisle stepped forward, a huge crowd behind him.

"Alice, if you would, please get Aro for me? Let him know we're here, and make sure he doesn't send Jane out!" Carlisle commanded. I always like Carlisle for this- he gave a nice, calm feeling wherever he went. Alice skipped off to find Aro- rather unhappily, may I add- and Emmett finally gave in to Edward's requests. He tossed a jar towards me, and I caught it easily. I set down the liquid beside me and Black quickly stood.

"No offense, kid," he said disgusted. "Because I know you don't complain about my meals… but yours is pretty gross."

"And yours is absolutely revolting. Now is it fair?" I joked right back, pushing the blood to the other side of the room in one swift, quick movement.

Edward exited the room and I sensed his feelings of anxiousness. It was killing him to have the family separated like it was. He wanted me to fix it, and to fix it fast. I didn't need to read minds to know that. I hesitated- Black did nothing of the kind. Once he spotted Harry, his perfect composure of uncaring dropped. He picked it up quickly, but sped forward to meet the rest.

"Hi, I'm Sirius. Carlisle, right? Or would you like Dr. Cullen? What's a doctor? Oh well, I don't think that really matters. Hi Weasley! I remember you! You were the prefect that let me and Remus slide on the prank we played on James, weren't you? Ha, that was a good one, he had green hair for a _week!_ And it was a Quidditch weekend!" The Weasleys inched back, uncertain of his intentions.

"Hello, Mr. Black. Why, it seems like just yesterday that you were in my office for charming all the books to attack your Housemates!" Professor Dumbledore supplied in the sudden silence. Laughter erupted from Black again- it still sounded odd.

"No, Headmaster, that wasn't me! I must have said it a million times- it was Peter who did that! _He_ set it on us!" His mood slipped from cheerful to sour. "We should have known then that he'd turn his back on us… where is that rat?"

"In my pocket, Sirius, calm down, we don't need to spill blood here… it wouldn't be a good idea, given our location," Dumbledore calmed. He was cool too- he gave the same vibe as Carlisle. I had never noticed before, whenever I was with the Headmaster, others' emotions blocked his out. He pulled the Stunned rat out of his pocket and laid his on the ground. Shooting a blue light out of his wand, Pettigrew turned to a man.

Sirius lunged and my arm instinctively shot out to stop him.

"Not in front of the other humans," I hissed. "Not the children, at least. And especially not in front of me. I don't need to feel fear and anger when I have no reason for either. Now _step back_." He struggled for a minute before giving up. "You know you'll never win against me, right?"

"Unfortunately…" Harry must have been able to build up the courage because he piped up right then.

"Don't worry, it took me years to figure it out… and I ignore that fact anyhow. I stubbed my toe a few weeks ago from kicking Edward… speaking of Edward, has anyone seen Diggory lately?"

"What does Diggory have to do with Edward?" Ron inquired.

"Nothing. But he was so pale that he looked like him from a distance."

"You've been in the hospital wing, how have you seen him?"

"His girlfriend got hurt during Quidditch practice, he came to visit her, jeez!" And the discussion was over. Tension grew as we stood in the silence, Pettigrew's breathing heavy and rough.

"Jasper, you know we're not mad, right?" Carlisle said suddenly, walking up slowly to rest his hand on my shoulder. I automatically flinched- it had been ages since I let anyone touch me.

"You're my brother, no matter how many times you try and kill me. I mean, Edward tries to kill me daily and I still love him!" Harry comforted, but Rosalie gave him the Look. "Okay, okay, I _sometimes_ love him. But he's Edward! Nobody loves him all the time! He won't _let _anyone."

"Listen, Jasper, it's not your fault you were changed in the South! I bet that if you had been changed in the same circumstances as the rest of us- excluding Alice, of course- you'd be one of the best!" Emmett offered, shrugging his large shoulders. "It's no big deal, I mean, how many times have I slipped up in the past few decades?"

"I-it's not the same," I stuttered, finally finding my words. "You didn't nearly kill your family, Emmett!"

"I nearly ripped Edward's arm off when I was a newborn, if it helps," he smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Rosalie actually _did_ rip his arm off. And it's not the same as killing him!" I protested and Harry gave a huge huff.

"Alright, that's it! Jasper, would you rather me hate you? You're my brother, no matter what! I was never angry, you know that! Frightened- yeah, a bit, annoyed- only about being in the hospital wing so long, but angry? No. Never."

"You doubted something. I don't know what, I can't read thoughts, but you doubted something."

"Yeah, I did for a while but it wasn't you… it had been building up. You know that you guys never told me how many people you killed? You, I know, a lot, Edward, I know, a lot- but in recent years I have no clue! So, I was just wondering… anyhow, _were _there?" Now the boy was just being irritating!

"Not now, Harry!" Carlisle insisted. He shook his head and walked forward, wrapping his arms around me. His blood hit me hard, but I persisted. Eventually, I was able to clap him on the back without potentially crushing his bones.

"See?" he smirked as he pulled away. "That wasn't so bad. I'm alive, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are," I admitted, ruffling his already untidy hair. I turned to look at Rosalie, the only one not by my side. She glared and seemed to think.

"Rose, come on! It's not a family hug unless we have you in it! Besides, I can't remember ever having one of those rare group hugs without smelling your horrible perfume," Harry chided. She laughed and sped forward, perching him on her shoulders. He quickly climbed down- thirteen was obviously too old for that.

"Rose," I began, adopting Emmett and Harry's nickname for her. "Please… forgive me. I honestly didn't mean-"

"It's okay," she smiled, embracing me tight. "But, just a warning- if you ever call me Rose again, you can forget about Edward's arm- it'll be yours coming off next!"

"Got it." It was good to have my "twin" back.

The moment was ruined by a quiet snickering to the side.

"Aw, family reunion. I love happy endings!" Black pretended to dab at his eyes with a tissue.

"Black!!" He dove to the side and ran to hide behind Harry as I chased him- human speed, of course.

"Ah, Jasper, I see you and your family are getting along again?" Aro's warm, yet icy, voice filled the room. He was followed my Alice and Edward, whose eyes were extremely gold. I guess he couldn't wait for his lion. "My, my… so many humans. Now there, Black, I suppose that the boy you are behind is your godson?"

Black straightened up as he always did when a Volturi guard came in. It was smart- behave, be respectful, and you might not get killed.

* * *

**Sirius POV**

I nodded silently, apprehension beginning to crawl up. At first it had just been joking and fun with Jasper, but now it was serious. I fingered my neck, where a small cut had been made by the ancient vampire's nails. It had scarred and bruised.

"Young Harry, it is a pleasure to meet you!" The James look-alike smiled and stepped forward to greet the archaic vampire.

"It is an honor to finally meet a vampire that has been around as long as you! Have you ever met a caveman? What was it like when you were human?" He thrust out a hand, not doubt already knowing of the power. Aro shook it gently and the smile on his face grew.

"You remind me very much of my friend William, my boy," he laughed as Harry's eye grew wide.

"William _Shakespeare? _Edward has all his works! I stole one a few years ago, but he knew and hunted me down… literally." Harry shuddered. "I didn't even get to read the first act!"

"And which play may this be?" Aro asked gently.

"Romeo and Juliet, sir! I know the basic story, but I've always wanted to read it."

"Well, we'll have to see about getting it for you." My mouth must have dropped then because everyone else's did. Aro had taken a liking to Harry! He was acting… grandfatherly!! That was Dumbledore's job! Aro stared at us, unconcerned by our facial expressions.

"Let's get ourselves introduced and comfortable. Would anybody like… oh, what was it called? It's a human sweet that I keep a store of- I used to like it when I was a child. I forgot the name, unfortunately… oh yes, now I have it! Would anyone like a lemon drop?"

Dumbledore bounded forward, his white beard following. They shook hands and the two men led us out of the room, talking happily.

_Odd,_ I thought idly. _Who would have ever thought that Dumbledore would become best friends with a vampire?_

**Free lemon drops if you review!! Haha, I love Aro... he's awesome and he's not a bad guy! Sure, he's threatened to kill Bella, but that just because he's part of the Volturi. Don't get me wrong- Aro _can_ be cruel, he can be hard, he can be uncaring, he can and will kill you without a second thought. But when with friends, I believe he would act like this. The humans aren't his friends, you may say, but Carlisle is and Carlisle is very intent on not hurting them.**

**In case you were wondering, they were in Volterra for about two weeks. Sirius came just a few days after the Cullens and Hale. Lemme know if you liked it!!**

* * *


	17. Your Gift and Just For Fun

Teaser Chapter! Just for fun! Okay, so when I posted the last chapter, Lady Weasley Clark of Books sent me the most hilarious review. So for the next hour or so, we were exchanging more and more skits. The ones in bold are hers- sorry if I tweaked them a bit! The others are mine (unfortunately, I lost my original ones. I went as close as I possibly could... my originals were funnier... oh well, I'll deal!). anyhow, i hope you enjoy! This is a chapter of different HP characters trying to get Aro to kill people for them. Disregarding my plot, this is all HP original plot!

This is not only for my crazy mind's satisfaction, but to celebtrate the 126th review! It's insane! I never expected to get that many! Omg, I love you guys, seriously! Here's your gift! Pure humor, the enitre way through!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight, or half of these scenes (AKA, the ones in **bold**.)

* * *

**Aro: Just let me eat them**

**Dumbledore: No**

**Aro: Please**

**Dumbledore: No, Aro, I told you, no Death Eaters!**

**Aro: PLEASE THEY LOOK SO EVILLY YUMMY!**

* * *

Draco: Hey, Aro! Aro, wait up!

Aro: What do you want?

Draco: Can you kill Potter for me?

Aro: No, I like that kid!

Draco: Fine. Can you kill Pansy for me then? She hasn't left me alone in forever!

Aro: No.

Draco: Please?

Aro: No.

Draco: Pretty please with blood on top?

Aro: (Snarls and Draco runs away). Finally!

* * *

**Sirius: Please.**

**Aro: No.**

**Sirius: Please.**

**Aro: Absolutely not.**

**Sirius: Why won't you eat Snivillous?.**

**Aro: Because his blood is filled with grease, I might get fat!**

* * *

Ron: Please kill him!

Aro: No!

Ron: Please? I promise I'll pay you… (counts money) Well, I don't have much money, but I'll be really grateful!

Aro: Don't you think that they would notice if the Bulgarian Seeker disappeared?

Ron: Why should I care? I support Ireland!

Aro: Ronald…

Ron: Oh come on! He likes Hermione!

Aro: No and that is final!

* * *

**Remus: Kill him.**

**Aro: No!**

**Remus: Please!**

**Aro: Mr. Lupin, I can live with your doggy smell but if you keep whining I**

**might as well kill you!**

**Remus: But he made me into what I am!**

**Aro: I don't like the taste of dogs...besides I advise you to snog Miss Tonks**

**and get it over with.**

**Remus: ...**

**Aro: (mutters) Bloody werewolf trying to make me kill Fenir Greyback, another**

**bloody werewolf, and ignores the lovely woman trying to be with him.**

* * *

Snape: Please eat him.

Aro: No! And why is everyone trying to get me to kill people?

Snape: You wanted to eat the Death Eaters! Please?

Aro: Snape, I can't kill him!

Snape: And why not?

Aro: Because James Potter is already dead.

* * *

**Harry: Kill him**

**Aro: I don't know…**

**Harry: What do you mean you don't know?**

**Aro: Well...he's taken some of your blood, right?**

**Harry: Yes…**

**Aro: And some of that snake venom right?**

**Harry: Yes**

**Aro: So killing Voldie would be like eating you dipped in snake venom...and I**

**can't do that because a)I like you and b) snake venom is disgusting.**Peeves: Please or I'll throw blood balloons at the ickle firsties!

* * *

Aro: No, Peeves.

Peeves: Aw, come on! I promise I won't throw it at them if you kill him!

Aro: You'll throw it at the 7th years, then.

Peeves: Well… um, no, I'll throw it on… lemon drops for you! For a snack!

Aro: No.

Peeves: Why not?

Aro: The Bloody Baron is a _ghost!_ I _can't _eat him, let alone touch him!

* * *

Hermione: Hey, Aro! Can you-

Aro: NO, I WILL NOT KILL WHOEVER IT IS! (runs away screaming like a lunatic)

Hermione: I was just going to ask if you'd help me with my project on the Civil War in the United States for Muggle studies! Vampires these days… Oh, Jasper!

* * *

Haha, fun, fun, oh what fun! So, my two faves- The Harry and Aro interaction and if I must say so myself, I loved the one I wrote about Snape and Aro... James Potter is already dead! Yeah... so I tried to alternate them, but at the end I had to have two of mine in a row. The original review was the first (L.W.C, that was a classic!) I hope you liked it, a realy chapter should be coming ASAP!


	18. Not Fair!

**Omg, I am soo sorry for the wait! I hads writers block... But look at it this way! More Jasper wonderfulness! Yes, I have TWO Jasper sections! Read and review?**

**Oh and I got a review that said it was a good sdtory but the person stopped reading because Ginny was in it- they read up to the 2nd chapter! Is that annoying or what? They didn't even care that she wasn't a major character yet! She appeared and they stopped!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Twilight.**

* * *

Carlisle POV

I looked around the room in awe. The room was magnificent. Draped with fine cloths and sparsely furnitured, it looked like the exact kind of thing Esme would love. And guess what? She did.

We had just spent the past two hours discussing mindless thing. But now it was time to get down to work. I cleared my throat and interrupted Harry's tale about flying. Aro was intrigued with the young boy.

"Black, how did you get here in the first place?" I questioned stiffly, still wondering about the loyalties of the man.

"Well," he drew out, thinking. "I had just 'attacked' Hogwarts. Of course, I wasn't attacking the students, just the rat. I didn't mean for anyone to see or me to hear me or anything. Sorry, Ronald," he apologized, giving a slight smile to the boy. "And I was on the run again, so I ran and ran until I got to this beautiful city. I must have ran for days, nonstop. I was just frightened; I needed to get away from England. I found some tourist and gave them a nice, pitiful, starved dog look. They were going to take me to a pound. I planned to run away, but before that was possible, Jane came along, and took them. I transformed back to human to scream, but I was suddenly hit with… such unimaginable pain that I collapsed. I woke up… well, I don't know how long it was."

"Edward?" I questioned my son, who was watching the man with keen eyes.

"He's right. He's telling the truth. But what I wonder is how in the world he escaped Azkaban! Oh… I see… well, you don't need to be sarcastic about it!" Edward responded, eyes still on Sirius.

"Slipped through the bars after starving myself. As a dog, of course. Speaking of starving… mind getting us humans some food?" Black was nonchalant, leaning back rather gracefully for a human on a wide couch.

Aro smiled serenely and Edward flinched at something.

"Harry, we're not _that_ bad! Honestly!" he chided.

"Just stating the facts! Never ask for food around vampires- you might end up _being_ it!"

I sighed as Esme got up to break the two boys apart. They still fought constantly. Nevertheless, it was a sign I was glad to see- ot was a sign that all was normal again. Sirius watched them with discontent and shifted nervously to face me.

"So… Carlisle… erm, are they always like this?"

"Yeah, pretty much. It's alright, we usually have them under-"

"Carlisle, help me!!" I jumped and was startled to see Harry hiding under a table from Edward, who was joined with Alice and Emmett. Esme was trying in vain to pull them off each other.

"Stop it, this instant or your punishment is longer!" The four stopped screaming. The looks on their faces were indescribable. "Oh, yes, I see you forgot about that, didn't you? You had about a week left, but I have no problem extending it… Harry, isn't there another Hogsmeade weekend coming up? And Alice, Edward, Emmett- I'm sure you're all sick of hunting birds and rats, aren't you?"

"Yes, Dad," my children muttered, staring at the ground. They looked so pitiful that I nearly felt sorry- nearly.

"Harry, come sit by me. Edward, by Aro. Emmett, next to Esme. Alice, next to Sirius- you don't mind, do you? I need to separate them thoroughly, or it'll start up again."

"No, no, no problem." He swung his feet to the ground and slid over to make room for Alice. The vampire perched herself on the edge, glaring daggers. He looked rather uncomfortable, but went on with our conversation. He continued in a low voice. "He is happy, right? And safe? And… oh, how do I say this? He's not…"

"Harry is completely healthy, safe, and somewhat happy when his brothers aren't threatening his existence. He's a great kid, really," I responded quietly. "But… you are his godfather, are you not?" He nodded, his lips pursed. "And I suppose that you'll want to adopt him, right?" Once again, a nod. "Well, I have no protests. If he wants to… live with you, it's no problem. It was only a matter of time before we lost him- a few decades. It would be like a few years for us."

"Oh, alright… you know that I don't want to take him away from you, right? It's obvious you all love him, I would just think that it would be less dangerous and all and…"

"Except for a few accidents, Harry has never been severely hurt," I interrupted, feeling the need to defend my family.

"Oh, I know, I know, it's just that…" Sirius swallowed hard and looked like he was trying hard not to cry. "I've lost two friends to death, one friend to Voldemort, and I'm sure that Remus never wants to see my face again. It would suck if my godson was gone, too."

"Remus?" Emmett questioned. "Remus Lupin? He teaches DADA at the school. Nice guy, I guess, he doesn't inch away like most people do. Maybe it's the whole mythical creature thing… anyhow, Hagrid doesn't like me… at all… he's a scary guy, even for a- well, half human."

"Werewolf? Yeah, that's the one… jeez, Moony's a teacher! We used to make jokes in school, about our futures. Me, James, and Remus all took Divination. Peter did, too, at first, but dropped out when the teacher said that he'd be killed in a tragic argument. We always made 'predictions' and decided to figure out which came true. One day, we were doing our homework, goofing off, and James asked Lily out- again. Actually, he used one of the corniest pick up lines I've ever heard!"

"What was it?" Harry was interested, his green eyes bright with a thirst for information.

"Something like 'I had Divination today… and I saw in the stars that we'd go on a date this weekend. How about we fulfill the prophecy?' So, I was rooting him on, and Moony was trying to escape the attention, being a prefect and all. Lily heard and came over and slapped _me_ across the face!"

"I have heard that Miss Evans- excuse me, Mrs. Potter, had quite a punch. Many a time has James staggered into my office with Professor McGonagall, hand print on his cheek and at least two weeks of detention in tow," Dumbledore reminisced, blue eyes sparkling with grief and memories.

Sirius went on with his story, hand movements and facial expressions accompanying them. He seemed happy- I didn't need to be Jasper to know. And I didn't need to be Edward to know that this was the first bout of happiness in a while. And I didn't need to be Alice to be sure that, as long as he was with us, he would have many more happy times.

Alice smiled, a glint in her eyes. Jasper slid his arm around Alice's waist (I haven't figured out how he got there yet) and whispered quietly in her ear. Edward's mouth dropped and Rosalie looked smug. Emmett was just proud. Esme… well, Esme was relieved that it wasn't _her_ upbringing of the boy that caused his temper.

"I knew it," Rosalie breathed. "He's a redhead at heart. There's no denying it- he got his temper from his mother."

"No, I got it from Edward and Emmett," Harry mumbled, blushing up a storm.

"Nah, it was your mother, Harry, no doubting it!" Edward shouted, his mood lifted suddenly. I quirked an eyebrow at Jasper, who gave me a crooked smile. Edward, finally figuring out what was going on, began to scream. "JASPER!! Quit it, will you? I _hate_ it when you do that!"

* * *

**Jasper POV**

"What are we doing about Pettigrew?" I asked the Minister that night, as I watched the humans climb into bed. Harry and Ron were arguing over the bunk bed, never minding the fact that they were half asleep anyhow, I sent a wave of calm over to them and they both collapsed on the bed, so calm that they fell asleep.

"Nifty talent, I see. Do you use it often?" Fudge inquired, leading me off the subject.

"Sometimes, when needed. Usually I just mess with my siblings, but it's nice when people around us get nervous or scared. When I still… well, before I was a Cullen, it used to help me hunt." I nodded grimly, carefully watching his reaction. He stuttered over his next few words and fright filled me to an astonishing point.

"W-well, i-i-if you d-d-do kill… us, you can always have Pettigrew!"

"No, thank you, sir. I've had enough human blood for a while." My eyes rested on Harry, who was laying peacefully on the bed- wait, no, the floor. Ron had kicked him off. I scooped my younger brother up and set him gently on the bed. "If you want to dispose of him, give the man to the Volturi. Or Edward. Edward's rule was always to kill only if they deserved it. He eventually got sick of playing God, of determining fates, and went back to Carlisle. He's only slipped a few times since then and get awfully ashamed of himself. Carlisle is his role model- if Edward could be like him, he'd fight the thirst a hundred times more."

"So, you think your brother would dispose of him?"

"No," I answered thoughtfully, after a few moments of thinking. "No, he wouldn't. Edward has changed a lot since then."

"And you? You're sure you won't?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I've changed, too, Minister. Just because my body hasn't changed for over a hundred years doesn't mean my personality, ideals, and such haven't. Perhaps the Volturi will… They're bringing in a new group tomorrow."

Oh no. I shouldn't have said that. More fear.

"New- new group?" he gulped and I sent another wave of calm.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. They won't kill you. I promise," I told him quietly as Alice entered the room. She gave me a meaningful look. The decision was made. I sent a humongous wave of lethargy over to the wizard and he almost immediately slumped to the ground. Alice lifted him easily onto a bed. Edward then dragged a man, tied up and gagged, into the room. He was alert and his eyes were darting frantically back and forth, begging for mercy.

"Knock him out, will you?" Edward asked… well, more like commanded.

"Sure, no problem." Another wave of calm. Jeez, if vampires could get tired, I would be exhausted by now! The man slumped onto the ground immediately as Emmett and Rosalie joined my side.

"They're going to kill him," Emmett said quietly, staring at the criminal, the Death Eater, with sorrow. Rosalie averted her eyes.

"Yes." I croaked. I didn't understand why it felt so wrong… but it did.

"They're going to kill him and it'll be painful and he'll _know_ he's going to die!" Emmett yelled, louder now.

"Yes."

"That's not fair! It's just not right! Aren't we supposed to be humane, at the very least?" He was practically roaring at me.

"Emmett, maybe you haven't noticed yet, but life generally isn't fair," I turned coldly and looked him in the eye, ignoring the fact that it felt so terrible. "It's not fair that we're condemned to this life, is it? No. Besides, we're _not_ human. We have no reason to be humane." He glared, seething. Edward cringed- he must be thinking some bad things.

"You know what? Rosalie was right- you're _not_ one of us. If you can murder in cold blood, if you can kill and not care… well, maybe you ought to leave. Again. And don't come back this time, please! You'll just cause us grief." My unmoving heart sank. Edward had left the room, and was unable to tell them I didn't mean it. Rosalie's stare was icy. Alice was just disappointed. They left the room, shaking their heads.

"Oh, and Jasper?" Rosalie stuck her head back in and my hopes lifted. "Try not to kill the humans while you're in there." So much for family.

* * *

**Pettigrew POV**

I woke up, shuddering in the darkness. As I remembered the events of the past few days, I let out a cry. I was going to die.

"Hush, please, they can't know I'm doing this!" a quiet, silky voice said from across the room. A flashlight flickered and I could see the blonde vampire that had "knocked me out." I shuddered once more.

"Listen," he whispered as he knelt next to me. The gag was suddenly lying on the ground. "I'm going to get you out of here. You need to run, and to run far. You must be quick and don't be seen!" Ropes in a neat pile on a chair. "In fact, go into your Animagus. And don't show your tail around my family again!" I nodded, frightened of his closeness. His eyes narrowed and I looked away.

"W-w-why?" I stuttered. His golden reddish eyes were full of sorrow, of grief, of guilt. I imagined they looked a lot like mine, after betraying my friends.

"Life's not fair. But I'll do my best to make it as fair as can be. Now, go!"

"James would have liked you. He and Lily would have been happy that you were taking care of their son. " The man glanced at a sleeping figure, a boy- Harry.

"I'm a monster," he breathed. "I hurt him."

"It doesn't matter. James and Lily would have loved you." As if he had just noticed that I was speaking, his head whipped around at astonishing speed. His eyes were livid and his expression fierce.

"Don't- you-dare- talk- about- them- as- if- you- hadn't- _meant­- _to hurt them! Now leave before I change my mind!" he hissed. I ran to the open window and transformed. Then I obliged to his orders and ran far, far away, wandering the forests.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

"You let him go, didn't you?" Rosalie asked me that morning as I frantically ran around, packing the humans things left and right. It was barely dawn. I didn't answer her.

"Yes, then." Her tone was smug. "Couldn't live with the guilt?"

"Rosalie, help me pack! If Aro finds out, I'm dead!" I scooped up Harry, Ron, and Ginny in my arms, and slung one of the twins of my back.

"You already are dead. But, hey, why not?" We ran around in a blur, collecting everything and climbing deftly out the window. It took a few trips to carry the humans, but we managed to leave within five minutes- a lot longer than it should have.

My family was waiting for us on the lawn. Smiling, Emmett grabbed a few people from my arms. Carlisle just smiled proudly- it was enough for me. Dumbledore had arranged a Portkey days ago and as we touched the dirty, old boot, I was tugged through time and space. We landed roughly in Hogwarts. Home at last.

* * *

**once again, sorry for the wait!**


	19. Badges and Banishments

**I'm back!! No, i didn;t forget, I had (have) a lotta school work and I should be doing it now... but I also am obsessed with challenges, so that doesn't help me at all! I have a bunch of new stories up because of it... So... some drama here! And Hermione too! Whoever it was that was upset about Ginny/Harry... be happy! Be very happy! I was writing this and found the PERFECT way to involve Hermione more. PERFECT! I am sooo happy with it! Sorry, i forgot your name! And this chapter is double the usual length!**

**Oh and new summary!**

**Quick summary: Harry has a conversation with Hermione that provokes some thought. Edward and the rest of the Cullens are being fought against and discriminated. And just what happened that has them so annoyed? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter, or a Time Turner (the first two I want for obvious reasons and the last so I have more time for my schoolwork!)**

* * *

Harry POV

The next two months were… interesting, to say the least. Besides the fact that my family was avoided like the plague, I now had another human to join me in our pathetic fights against the vampires. It really was pathetic- as soon as Sirius would launch into attack, Emmett would pin him to the ground with his pinkie.

It annoyed him to no extent. Then he would start cussing and Carlisle would have to threaten to ground _him_.

One thing that really hurt our family is the thing we've always had trouble with- friends. All the friends my siblings had withdrew themselves as soon as the truth was revealed. That upset them to no end. And mine slowly backed away whenever my family came into the picture- that was a lot.

* * *

One night, I was sitting in the library, reading a book on vampire mythology. I'm not a big reader, but this kind of thing really interested me. I was scribbling notes down in a notebook, eager to make up new insults including them and show them to Esme and Rosalie. But mostly make up insults.

"What are you reading? That seems pretty big for _you_," a bossy voice said and I heard the bang of books being dropped on the table. Hermione Granger. She was okay, I guess, but a little annoying at times. Ron had been pretty cruel in the past few months, insulting her an calling her a know-it-all. I didn't see her as being so bad, but then again, I live with Edward. I'm used to that stuff.

"Vampire mythology," I responded distractedly. I was onto different kinds of vampires and their origins.

"How come? I mean, you live with them, don't you?" Her tone was mocking and confused s she took a seat next to me and opened up a Potions textbook.

"Well, they're not exactly myths… this isn't the real stuff, at least not most of it… hey, I think I found Carlisle! He's stregoni benefici, I think… awesome! My dad's in a book!" I scribble it down to ask him about it. Hermione tutted and I looked up from my scribbles. "What?"

"_You're_ in a book, Harry. You're in tons of books. And your real parents are there too." After that, she just ducked her head back to her work. I, however, was deep in thought.

It's not that I had never considered the fact that my family wasn't my real one. In fact, I thought about that a lot. On the other hand, I rarely thought about the family that _was_ real. And, as it happens when I have a wandering mind, my mouth blurted something out.

"Do you ever feel like an outsider?" Hermione looked up, her eyes wide and startled. I realized that she probably _would_ feel like an outsider most of the time, at least here. Muggleborn, brainiac, not very popular… it wasn't a good combination.

"Excuse me?" I blushed bright red and heard familiar snickering fro behind a bookshelf. _Edward I'm gonna kill you…_ More laughter.

"N-not like that, I mean in your family. Being Muggleborn, I mean." She seemed to ponder this for a while.

"Yeah, I guess, a bit. My parents don't really understand everything going on in the Wizarding World, the history, the present, you know. And I can't even talk to them about my lessons and the things we're learning. For instance, I tried to tell them about turning the match into a needle in first year through a letter. They wrote back wondering why in the world I would need to know that."

It made sense what she said… but one thing was bugging me…

"Why _do_ we learn that? I don't know about your household, but in mine, I'm not generally allowed near sharp objects. Their all terrified that I'll cut myself and bleed to death- or worse, cut myself and they'll suck me dry. And we don't keep matches, just in case some enemies come to visit. Do we really need to give them fuel for their fires?"

Hermione eyes widened even more when she heard this. "You've met bad vampires?"

"Nah, just kidding. I've met werewolves though… my brothers and sisters don't like them much, but I don't see them as bad... okay, I do. But that's only because their _more_ people that make me feel insignificant!"

"You feel insignificant around your family?" Hermione asked curiously, her quill once again scratching on parchment. I flipped the page of my book and continued.

"Not really, they try and make me feel equal, but it's a bit hard. You really need to see it from a vampire's point of view. Even vegetarian vampires can't help but feel arrogant at times- Edward is a true example." _Ha_, I thought as I heard shifting from behind the bookshelf. _Beat that!_ "So, you're stronger, faster, more powerful, smarter, altogether physically better than everyone around you. Actually, you probably are smarter… but either way, imagine all that, plus the fact that you could kill with a single twitch of your fingers. You could crush a skull while trying to wipe a person's face, shove your hand through someone's back just by gently patting their back… it makes you feel superior. You pretty much decide fates."

"Sounds like a lot of pressure to me…" Hermione said absently, an I could have sworn her mutter, "Not that I haven't felt something similar lately…"

"Apparently it is. You know what's weird?" I went on telling her, not bothering for an answering. "I've always known they could kill me. Ever since I was 6 and found out, I've known. It never bothered me. It never really fazed me. But then again, I've never had many friends; I don't even hang out with humans very often."

"Why wouldn't you? I would think that after living with mythical creatures you would want some normalcy. I sure would!" Hermione laughed quietly.

I actually thought about that comment for a minute. I couldn't come up with anything logical so I shrugged. "I'm… anti-human?" She played mock hurt and stared at me with her wide brown eyes.

"Anti-human? I take that as an insult, seeing as I am very much human!" she laughed. "Actually, so are you!"

"We're wizards, it's not the same. We don't count. Hey, are you doing the Potions essay? Can I borrow it?" I hadn't done it yet… but it wasn't due for a week! She glared daggers at me.

"No! Do your own work! You can write an essay, can't you?"

"Yes, but it's _Potions!_ Come on, please?"

"No!"

"I'll be a vampire one day, I'll come back to haunt you when you're old and wrinkly and I'm still strong and powerful!"

"You'll haunt me over a _homework assignment?_" Her eyes were doubtful and playful. "You're crazy! And I don't think you need to be a vampire- you're already arrogant."

"Okay, fine, not over a homework assignment, but wouldn't that be funny? You'll be, like, eighty, with grandchildren, and all of a sudden I run through the door, still looking like a teenager! You know who I really want to haunt? Draco Malfoy!" I relished the idea, and could just _feel_ Edward disapproving of my plans. Hermione's smile turned to a frown.

"Leave the poor kid alone, he's already traumatized by that incident with your brother. He's coming back to school tomorrow- leave him alone, and pass that on to your family! And are you really serious about being a vampire? I mean…" she looked around tentatively, as if making sure none were near (not that they wouldn't find out, even if Edward wasn't hiding!). "I heard that vampires have no souls." It was my turn to frown. I truly did not believe this. I mean, is it possible for my family not to have souls? They were so good and were even able to resist killing my.

"Sure, I'm serious. If you could make your family into wizards, would you? Or if you had the choice to forget it all to be a Muggle with your family, would you give it all up? My family consists of vampires, I'm willing to give up humanity to be with them." I gathered my papers and books, suddenly quite angry with her last words. "And for the record, they _do_ have souls. And do us all a favor and don't bring it up again?"

* * *

I walked off, waiting for Edward to join me. Sure enough, a cold tap on the shoulder came just seconds later.

"Esme won't be happy that you want to be a vampire," he stated gravely. "Neither will Rosalie. Nor will I, because I don't think you ought to lose your soul. We fight a lot, but I still care about you- I don't want you hurt!"

I took a deep breath, preparing my answer. _Edward, I'm sure you have a soul,_ I thought.

"Prove it."

"Can't. Not yet, anyhow. I'll figure it out one day… and I'll have eternity, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"And if I killed you now?" he growled, his eyes menacing. I gulped- my family had a slight advantage, especially since I was attacked. I was more prone to being frightened by them. "You said it yourself… a twitch of the finger could crush a skull."

I decided to change the subject. "Christmas is soon! What do you want? I'm making my lists now." Edward laughed and decided to mock me a bit.

"Oh, don't worry, Harry, I already sent my letter to Santa." He was referring to the fact that I had believed in Santa Claus until I was nearly ten. You can't blame me though- how was I expected to believe in deadly vampires and not a guy that gives presents?

The family didn't help- while I was asleep, they would set it all up, and Emmett liked to dress up. They always had Rosalie and Alice posing with "Santa" in pictures- they liked to hang out with him, especially since they didn't sleep. At one point, they had me convinced that he was a vampire. After all, how else could he deliver millions of present in one night?

"New topic!" Hopefully, I wouldn't botch this one up. "Why were you in the library hiding?" Edward's face turned stony, the way it always did when discussing other kids in school.

"I've been officially kicked out of Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid said I was a 'good kid' but he was afraid of me being provoked by someone… I was in the library, trying to stop myself from attacking." My mouth dropped- kicked out of a class? Edward? Perfect Edward, my only competition to Esme and Carlisle's favorite?

"_Why?_"

"Some kids decided to… try out some myths. I was about to walk into the dormitory this morning to change into school clothes- they locked me out. Said vampires couldn't enter a home without being invited, and as the dormitory was their temporary home and I was not invited, I could not come in. I knocked down the door, but it was only the start.

"In Transfiguration, some kids were bored- transformed something into a cross and held it up to me. It broke it in half… scared them pretty bad. They didn't even see me move. Lunch was pretty bad… you know how Carlisle makes us sit through it? I _hate_ how he tries to make us seem normal when we clearly aren't!" Edward ground his teeth, but continued with the tale. "So, someone splashed water on me and Rosalie- I was visiting the Slytherin table, I couldn't take my house anymore. Whoever did it claimed it was 'holy water' and I had to stop Rosalie from snapping half the student population's necks.

"Care of Magical Creatures… well, I have that class with Cedric and we usually talk and I hang out with him and his friends during that class. They… tolerate me, I suppose. Those _stinking_ Slytherins… You know what they did? They made badges! Badges with all these insults! They were Malfoy's creation, he sent them into his cronies and they distributed them. Don't tell me you haven't seem them! They're everywhere!"

Come to think of it, I had seen something on the chests of other students, but they usually turned away when I walked by.

"The Hufflepuffs adopted them… they were trying to convince Cedric to wear one. He was about to, right before I walked over, but then his friends got distracted. Insults on every single one- and they change every thirty seconds! More keep adding to it… I can't stand it. They knew I was mad, but they kept on going. One asked if I was so angry that I would drink his blood… or if I would send Jasper to do it… that was the last straw. They are _so_ lucky that Esme came by right then to take me out of class. Alice told her about a vision she saw. Hagrid just came to find me and say that I couldn't come back! I wasn't going to go back to my common room to face _more_ of it, so I decided to hide in the library. It sounds ridiculous… _hiding_, a vampire!" I laughed along with him. It did sound humorous.

"Emmett got lucky. Gryffindor isn't giving us trouble. Do you think anyone would mind if I transferred?"

"We'll see… for now, come inside with me. I kind of miss having you around, waking me up at dawn!" We had arrived at the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked, staring down at me. I cringed when I remembered the new password.

"Do I have to?" I whined and she actually gave me a pity look.

"What's so bad?" Edward asked me. _You said Gryffindor wasn't giving trouble… you were wrong. The password is 'banish bloodsuckers'. It's terrible, I made Ron say it last time. _Edward's eyes blackened, but he stood up straight and looked the portrait in the eye.

"Banish bloodsuckers."

"You're not in Gryffindor!" she chided as the door swung open.

"Family crisis," he muttered as he pulled me in.

* * *

We slipped by the crowd, who were immersed in a game of Exploding Snap. I opened the door to the dormitory to see Percy, Ron, and Ginny.

I only heard a snippet of what was being said, but I'm sure Edward heard more.

"I'm just not _comfortable_ with you hanging out with the boy! Look at his family! They could kill you!" Percy had been ranting. He spotted us and turned sharply to his siblings. "Stay away from them or I'll tell Mum." Then he ran out the door as humanly possible.

Ginny had hung around for a bit, conversing in low tones with her brother. She left quickly though, without even giving me a glance. Ron went to bed without saying a word. I sat on my bed, flipping through the myths with Edward. I vaguely noticed as the rest of the boys came climbing into bed.

"Go to sleep, Harry," Edward urged and he had been joined with Emmett. "It's late… well, early. Go on, we're fine."

I drifted off to sleep, subconsciously knowing that Edward and Emmett had stayed by me the whole night.

* * *

Poor Cullens (that includes Harry)! I got the idea of the badges from (what else?) the badges that Makfoy makes insulting Harry in HP4. But these have more insults and they hurt their feelings a lot more :(... because they have 0 friends, Harry had Hermione. Oh yeah, and yes, i think the Ravenclaws would act like that- in HP4, they were making fun of Harry and trying to get Cedric to wear a badge. They seemed pretty mean to me :(. As for the Hufflepuffs... well, I guess they were fed up with the rumors that they were accepting the vamps! Hope you guys liked it! DON'T KILL ME! It'll be longer until i update!

oor


	20. Nearly Christmas

Wow, I'm shocked with your response for last chapter! It wasn't all that much, but that's okay (I got a bunch of new readers too! Hey, guys! Glad you liked it so far!). I know they are being mean to them. But... and I really hate telling you this... but it's going to get worse. Gasp! I had this planned though. Better sooner than later, right? And I won't be going through every single year in detail. For a little sneak peek of happiness, Umbridge will NOT be teaching in 5th year! or any year for that matter! She hates halfbreeds, why wouldn't she hate vampires? So, anyhow, read on, and please put away the torches and pitchforks! Boy, between this chapter and Forever Fobidden (Jasper centric! Whoo! I TOLD you I loved his POV! It's difficult doing it all in his POV, there are things I soo want to do in others, but I am determined!)

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight. I just like ruining the characters' lives :)

* * *

**EPOV**

"I'm _thirsty!_" Emmett complained as I struggled to wake Harry. I glanced over quickly and saw that, indeed, his eyes were quite dark. Unfortunately, he woke up the other four boys- except Harry. How can he _sleep_ through this?

"I can see that, Emmett, we'll hunt later. Now, help me wake him up!" I placed my cold hands to his forehead, hoping the iciness would help. It didn't. I yanked up the covers. Nope. I took his pillows. Nope.

"What are you trying to wake him for?" Ron grumbled, curling back into a ball. "It's Saturday."

"Let him sleep or he'll be grumpy!" Neville advised. Emmett shook his head.

"No, we have something planned for today. He's gotta get up. Why? BECAUSE IT'S TWO DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS BREAK!!" Harry still slept. I sighed and decided to try the only tactic I knew was 100 percent reliable. It would frighten the others, I was sure, but it was better than nothing.

I crouched down next to the bed, my teeth at his neck. I opened my mouth and-

"My turn!" Emmett shoved me to the side. He only had one motivation to do this… "I vant to suck your blood!"

"Go away, Emmett!" Harry mumbled sleepily, but he was awake.

"Fine… Edward vants to suck your blood!"

"Tell him to take Malfoy's instead… or those Ravenclaws that locked him outta his dorm… yeah, that'll do…" he mumbled yet again and I rolled my eyes. Actually, Draco Malfoy wasn't sounding half bad at the moment, especially after those badges. Either way, Emmett was being ridiculous.

"Nah, Harry, he wants _your_ blood. And if you won't get up, I'll hand deliver it to him! Or better yet, I'll send him fake secret admirer notes and send you with them! Rosalie sent me a bear once."

"Yeah right," Harry grumbled, but more awake now.

"No seriously, it came and wrecked the house! Surely you remember? It came and ripped apart your room. So, what choice did I have? It was amazing, I must say… the best bear I think I've had. Speaking of bears, I'm thirsty. Edward, are there bears around here?"

"Nope," I stated blankly, letting him go on with his lie. I knew what his response would be.

"Fine… I guess I'll have to eat Harry. It's such a shame… he was a great kid…" Emmett bared his teeth and leaned in as Harry's heartbeat went erratic. Harry shot up in bed, screaming.

"Emmett! Don't _do_ that! I thought you were kidding!" he shouted, hysteric. Emmett got up and pretended to look sheepish.

"Get dressed, Esme doesn't understand the fact that you move at snail pace, so if we're any later, she'll blame _us_," I ordered as the other four began to climb out of bed.

"I'm going to get breakfast," Seamus muttered, looking at us darkly. He walked stiffly out of the room.

"I'll come. C'mon, Neville," Ron followed, the flustering boy at his heels. They threw on their robes on the way.

Now, only Dean was left as he quickly dressed in his warmest sweater and jeans. We often had some kind of pre-holiday activity and it was better to dress ready. He knew that. What he didn't know was the terrible news that we would have to break to him. I hoped that it wouldn't be me. The boy stared at us, the look on his face incomprehensible. He seemed to be holding back from saying something.

_Should I tell them? They would probably want to know…_ ran through his head over and over. He resolved to let us know after I participated in a mini staring contest.

"Um… you ought to know this…but don't go hurting him, okay? It's not _his_ fault, it's just you're… yeah." I nodded slowly, not liking the way this was going. "Seamus's mother banned him from interacting with you. Neville's grandmother did the same. And Percy is convincing his mother, so it shouldn't be long for that."

"And you?" Harry quirked his eyebrow that almost made him look like me. Dean shifted nervously as he stuttered.

"I'm Muggleborn, my mum doesn't _know_ what's going on in Hogwarts, and she doesn't need to." He gave a wary glance at Emmett. "But if you give me reason, she can."

He fled the room quickly and I gritted my teeth. Give him a reason? What would we do to give him a reason? Were we going to attack him? If we attacked him, he wouldn't be able to tell his mother- he'd be _dead_. A warm hand grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door.

"It's okay. Let's just go. I need breakfast, I'm hungry. Go hunt, I'll be fine. I'll meet you guys in Mom and Dad's quarters later." Emmett gave me this pleading look and my throat suddenly felt like it was on fire. I had been ignoring the thirst before, but now it was unavoidable. I gave Harry a sharp nod and he ran down the stairs to catch up with his friends.

* * *

**HPOV**

"Ron! Hey, Ron, slow down!" I shouted, dashing through the corridors, trying to get to the redhead. He spun around and glared openly.

"How can you stand them? They just threatened to kill you!" he yelled and I shrunk back.

"It-it was a joke. We're always going on like this. I know when to be careful, I'm not stupid," I defended. His ears turned pink to match his hair as his anger rose.

"Joke? That didn't seem much like a joke! And I dunno, it seems pretty stupid to bother being around them! You're spending the day with them, right? What if you don't come back?" We had stopped dead in the middle of the hallway and a small crowd had gathered.

"They're my family! You spend time with yours!" I shouted.

"My family is _human!_ They don't kill without a second thought! They aren't murderers! They haven't nearly killed me!"

"So? They try hard, isn't that enough? This is my family you're talking about!"

"How can you stand up for them? Jasper nearly killed you, he tried!"

"And he left for weeks!"

"But now he's back and it's like nothing!" I was shoved out of the way and toppled on the ground. Cold stone hit my face and I twisted around to glare and was faced with a smirking Draco Malfoy.

"Aw, is the Weasel having a fight with the Boy-Who-Lived? Well, barely lived after that little incident." I drew back my hand, but it was caught by two hands- one warm and one icy cold.

I was pulled up by Jasper and Sirius. Both expressions were serious and Jasper's eyes were stormy. I gulped and saw as Malfoy did the same. A smile played on my brother's face and I wasn't sure what he was planning.

"Are you okay?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I'm fine, honest."

"Harry, have some toast," Sirius ordered as he held out some breakfast. His face was rather serious, for him at least. I didn't press on. "We need to get there soon if we don't want to give Rosalie a heart attack. That's hard and she's on the verge."

He led me away quickly, and I stumbled with his speed. Jasper lingered for a moment, staring at the students with a menacing look. Malfoy showed off his badge and I got a glimpse for the first time.

They were black, pitch black, with bright red words. They screamed with insult, but I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"Jasper! Come on, let's go!" Sirius barked, his yells sounding as if he were disciplining a naughty puppy. Apparently, Jasper had that thought as well, because as he turned he remarked,

"I'm not the dog, Sirius. Why don't you go chase some cats? I've got this under control."

"Why don't you go hunt some? Maybe a nice, big tiger or something?" Sirius joked, but turned stony. "Really, go hunt. Now."

Jasper grumbled but ran at vampire speed to the Forest.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Harry and Sirius finally joined us in our quarters. Alice was zipping around frantically. Suddenly, a stream of lights were lining the walls. The next second all the furniture was pushed out. Edward, who had been laying on the bed, screamed as she lifted it- with him on it.

"Put me down, Alice!" he ordered as she held it above her head and tipped it. He gripped the mattress tightly, but with no avail. He finally relented and leapt off. He landed gracefully, like a cat, on the ground.

"Harry, go give these to some of your friends," Rosalie ordered as she shoved some paper into his hands. His look clearly said "_My sisters were throwing a party_. _Help." _"Edward, go with him! You have friends in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, right?"

"Are you oblivious?" Emmett snorted. "The Gryffindor kids are all banned from speaking to us, and if they're not, it's by personal choice. The Hufflepuffs are all supporting the badges, the Ravenclaws won't let Edward into their dorm, and the Slytherins are the ones _making_ badges! They all hate us."

"Which is why Harry is inviting them. Come on, we've been planning for ages!" Alice begged. "It'll be fine! People will come, if only to see the vampires! Please, guys?"

I took a deep breath, making my decision. Harry would need to lift his spirits tonight. We all would.

"Boys, listen to your sisters. Let them have their fun. Harry, go give some to Ron, maybe he'll help!" I suggested and his look turned stony.

"I'm not speaking to Ron right now," he commented through pursed lips. "That extends to Ginny," he added before I could even say it.

"He insulted him and the rest of the family in front of dozens of kids. It didn't help that Malfoy's back, either," Sirius informed. I nodded. It was all making sense now. Esme rushed forward to Harry, cupping his head in her hands.

"Oh my, Harry, dear, are you alright?" She hugged him tightly, barely noticing as he struggled to get away.

"I'm fine, Mom, really!" That was a mistake. She hugged him harder. Esme and I were used to being called by our first names by the kids. It was natural enough, whether they felt we were their parents or not. But Heaven knows when one of them actually calls us "Mom" or "Dad" it gets kind of emotional. Harry had been doing it a lot more often, though. Now that everything was being torn apart, it meant even more. It hurt, too, to know he may never say it again.

I decided after a moment that it was time to pull her off.

"Esme, please, release him! You're going to crush his bones!" The door opened and right there was Hermione Granger, eyes wide and nervous.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

They… they were suffocating him! His eyes were bugging out, he was going to be _killed_! Dr. Cullen had said himself that he was being crushed! They were going to kill him!

"I should have known!" I yelled as Harry slumped down to the wall. "You were planning to kill him this whole time! No wonder you all went to wake him up this morning! Neville and Seamus told me that _you_-" I pointed to Emmett. "were threatening to bite him this morning! You woke him up early to _kill _him! I should have known!"

Rosalie stalked over to her husband and slapped him – hard.

"You idiot, I told you, don't do that in public! At home, okay, fine, but you'll wind up giving kids nightmares! If it's Harry, that's a different story, but honestly!" she huffed and Harry looked offended.

"So I'm allowed to get nightmares? Thanks, Rose, you know, for being so supportive of my human needs! I kind of need to sleep, nightmares won't help!" He was looking a lot better. He sprawled himself out on the carpet, closing his eyes and blissfully looking at the ceiling. "Speaking of sleep… can I at least sleep before that party you're planning?"

They were planning a party? I glanced around the room. All the furniture had been moved and Alice was in the process of putting up lights. She carried a humongous ladder.

"Move, puny human!" she order jokingly as she went to set it up near Harry.

"I'm taller than you," he mumbled, not moving at all.

"I'm stronger," she retorted and lifted him up with ease. She dropped him unceremoniously and I gasped. He landed in Edward's arms. It seemed to be planned.

"I hate my family," he grumbled and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Fine. We'll drop you off at La Push early. You don't like vampires, go to the wolves."

"WHAT?" Harry went flailing and landed on the ground. "La Push? No way! I was kidding about hating you guys! You know that!"

Esme sucked in her breath and cautiously made her way over.

"You were going to spend break there anyways. That's why we're celebrating _tonight_." Harry's eyes grew wide once more. I didn't understand what was going on at all, but it couldn't be good.

"I don't want to go to La Push! I don't want to go anywhere near Forks or La Push! Why should I? I didn't have any friends or anything!" he argued.

"We'll be off on an extended hunting trip," Jasper explained from behind me. I jumped and screamed. He had appeared suddenly. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"You said that when I was older, I could come see."

"By older, we meant when you were changed," Rosalie corrected, sweeping him up into a hug. The look on her face plainly said "never."

"Please? Do I need to go there?"

"Harry," Carlisle said carefully. "Billy Black offered for you to stay with them, I believe it was a very nice offer. You'll come back to Hogwarts after break. You'll see us then. And I believe the Ministry will be making arrangements for you during the summer and spring."

Harry's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion and I felt Jasper's cold skin slip by me. He pulled his brother up and bit his lip, concerned.

"But… why-" Edward broke the news.

"I didn't want to be the one to say it, but…we've lost custody of you."

* * *

GASP! Oh my Carlisle, they've lost custody! And Harry will be staying with the wolves for Christmas break. Put in your votes for the summer break- Weasleys, Lupin, or Andromeda Tonks!! Look at it this way: If we go Tonks, we see Tonks and Remus (MAYBE Weasley... but who cares, they're being mean!). If we go Weasley or Remus, we see Weasley and Remus. Oh, I'll just put up a poll!

I am a sucker for happy endings, though I usually don't write them. So don't worry, it'll be fine. I've got to do SOMETHING with the plot! The reasons why they are losing custody and why he can't stay with Sirius will be revealed soon.


	21. Malfoy or Jake I choose Jake!

I'm BAAACK!! Muhahaha! Time to torture the Cullens!! And Harry!! MUHAHAHA!

Hee, sorry, evily moment. Anyhow, I hope you don't hate me for the long wait, I haven't even been home a full week! Um... I really don't have anything to say except that I have the next chapter nearly done. I'll post it TOMORROW if I get to 250 reviews!! If not, you might have to wait a few days for me to get a chance to load it.

Oh, and I heard the meanest quote, saying, whatever it is, the other day! It said "JK Rowling proved that young adults novels can be over 500 pages. Stephenie Meyer proved that they shouldn't be." How mean is that?? Seriously! Anyone reading this has got to be a fan of both, so you guys gotta agree! I laughed when I first saw it and then realized what it meant.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Twilight

* * *

**HPOV**

I gasped. Lost custody? They were taking me away from them?

"No," Edward said softly. "They're taking us away from you."

"No," I croaked. I was surprised I could even speak. My eyes burned and my throat felt like there was a huge lump in it. "They can't. I won't. Never!"

"Harry, please understand," Esme walked towards me, arms outstretched. She enveloped me in what is usually a comforting hug. "We don't want this. But they gave us no choice. We're going on trial for the accident. They won't let you stay with us."

"When?" It was all I could say.

"The end of Christmas break." Carlisle's voice was pained, worried, anxious. It was odd to hear anything but calm and serenity from him. He was always so put together. To see him falling apart, even just inside, killed me even more.

"The Blacks will be taking you in for now. They'll decide where you'll go permanently after the trial." Jasper was panicked as he spoke, though he tried to conceal it. He sighed. "This is all my fault. I can't believe it, after all this time, I ruined our family. My stupid restraint… Harry, you must hate me."

I shook my head. It wasn't true, not in the slightest.

"Jasper, I don't hate you. It's the Ministry! Where are they planning on putting me anyhow?" Edward's lips pursed and he became very stiff. "Edward, tell me!"

"Fine. The Malfoys put something in for custody, so did the Weasleys, this family called the Tonks's, and finally, if none are acceptable, you'll be going to your aunt and uncle. The ones we took you from." The lump grew even bigger and I knew I couldn't take it. I shoved past Hermione, who for some reason was still at the door, and ran. I didn't know where I was running and I didn't care.

I finally dropped to the ground, crumpling next to the wall. It supported me as I fought back the tears. I couldn't- I wouldn't cry. It would make them feel worse. A cruel laugh made me look up, just as the first tear fell. I wiped it away quickly as I saw who it was.

"So, Potter, what did they do to you this time? Did they try and rip your heart out or something?" Malfoy's drawl made me sick to my stomach.

"Shut up," I muttered. "Leave me alone."

"Why should I? Now tell me, what did they do to you? Would you like a badge?"

"No! Go away!" I screamed, tears threatening to fall again.

"Aw, c'mon, Potter. They're cool, they've got all these sayings and pictures. There's one that stimulates sunlight. There's a picture of sun and ashes, too! Don't you want them? Or are you still too attached to the vile bloodsuckers?"

"Shut up!" I repeated. I gritted my teeth, but he just smirked.

"I see I hit a nerve there." Suddenly, footsteps in the distance caught our attention. One was so quick you could barely hear it, the other slow and frantic.

"Harry!" Rosalie's arms surrounded me, building a solid wall. "Don't ever do that again, we were so worried!"

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione seemed concerned.

"Look at that, Potter," Malfoy sneered. "They pretend to care about you. And we all know it's an act. They're good liars, aren't they? They've got to be." I swallowed my tears down so I could glare effectively. Fortunately, Rose got to him first.

"Leave," she hissed, a growl erupting from her chest. Malfoy pursed his lips and didn't move. "Leave if you value your life!" And he did.

"Rosalie, go, you need to hunt." I pulled away reluctantly. She was hurt, I could tell. But I needed some human only time. "Please, Rose. Go. I know the thirst hurts you, go hunt."

"Harry, I-"

"Rosalie, let me take over from here," Hermione said softly. Rose narrowed her eyes, but backed away, finally leaving us alone. Hermione wrapped her arms around me, not unlike the way Rose had done.

"It'll be fine," she murmured.

"You don't like them, Hermione, for it to be fine, they would have to be gone! At least from your perspective."

"I'm just concerned for your safety. But you love them, so I can't dislike them that much. It'll be fine, I promise."

"I'm holding you to that," I grumbled, wiping away the last of the tears. "Let's go."

* * *

We were standing by the borderline. I felt like I was going to be babysitting, like when Edward would drop me off at the line. I shivered and wrapped myself even more into my jacket, shielding myself from biting rain. Edward's lips were tight as he watched Billy Black slowly approach.

"Hello," he said softly. "Harry, are you ready? Do you have your things?" I nodded wordlessly, but gave a hopeful look towards my mother. She hugged me gently.

"Harry, you know you can't stay with us right now. It's amazing we even got permission to escort you here."

"I don't wanna go!" I whined, sounding like a little kid. "Why can't I just stay at Hogwarts? Tons of kids do it! And what about Sirius?"

"They want you as far away from us as possible! Isn't that obvious? Plus, they're not sure about his mental state. He was in Azkaban for a while." Rosalie was still livid. Emmett grasped her hands, trying to calm her down. He sent pleading looks towards Jasper, who was busy with speaking sweetly into Alice's ear.

"Rose, we already discussed this a million times! It's not changing, let's get over it and get through it!" I sighed. He was right.

I picked up my suitcase and proceeded to hug each and everyone in my family, especially Jasper, because he felt super guilty about the whole ordeal. He managed to push me away after a few seconds, afraid of hurting me. It was the same for pretty much everyone else, except for Esme and Rosalie. They refused to let go.

"Guys… mortal bones here… breakable bones here…" When they ignored my shouts I shrugged and hugged tighter. Hey, nobody from school was watching, right? I was free from mortification, at least! "Oh, well, I've been in more danger."

And then they were gone. I awkwardly stepped across the line, where Billy took my suitcase with ease. He threw it into the backseat of the car and motioned for me to get in. I slid into the passenger's seat of the old truck. He took his place in the driver's, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"You smell like leech," he muttered, trying to be as kind as possible. Then, louder, he continued. "So, you go to wizard school?"

"Uh huh."

"How is it? Do you like it?"

"It's okay. Get picked on a bit cuz of my family, but the other kids usually stay away for the same reason. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws are terrified of Edward, while Gryffindor is terrified of Emmett and Edward, and Slytherin is terrified of Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. I think they like Edward, actually."

"Ah. I see. Well, we should be there in just a few minutes."

And indeed we were. I walked cautiously into the warm house. Hedwig was waiting for me.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that she got here early. It is a she, right?"

"Yeah, that's Hedwig. Come here, girl." She flew to my outstretched arm and I patted her head fondly. With her white feathers, she fit right into the family. More than I did, at times.

"Harry! The bird just came through the window, did you see it? Did ya, did ya, did ya?" The little ball of energy named Jake came and launched itself to my leg, where it clung. "Did ya?"

"Yeah, I did," I told him, bending down to he could reach the owl. "This is Hedwig. She's my bird. Do you want to pet her?"

Jake tentatively reached out two fingers and patted her on the head. His face broke out into a smile as he continued.

"She's so pretty," he whispered. I nodded, aware of where he was coming from. She was beautiful when she flied. Yet another way she was like the family. Maybe they should just adopt her instead of me. Then again, she is an animal and they eat animals. Wait a second, so do I!

"So, Jake, did you miss me?" Jake's attention was drawn from the bird, back to me. The kid really was adorable, for a werewolf's son. If I stretched my imagination, he could even be like a little brother.

"Yep! And guess what Daddy said we could do this Christmas! Guess, guess!"

"Um… decorate the tree?"

"No! Daddy said we could go to a party, a big boy party! With all of his friends! I'm gonna play with Sam and Quil and Paul! How cool is that? And Leah and Seth will be there, but Seth is a little baby, he's no fun, and Leah has cooties, so I can't go near her." A party of werewolves. Wonderful.

"It's a tribal meeting," Billy mouthed to me. "You've been invited." I nodded, put out slightly. Why would I want to hear them bash my family? All thoughts were driven from my head as Hedwig took off and Jake jumped up into my arms.

"Let's go outside!"

"It's raining, Jake."

"I wanna go outside!"

"But, Jake, the rain!"

"It always rains here. I wanna play!"

"We can play inside," I tried to reason.

"No."

"Do you like stories? I know some!" I was desperate to get away from the rain.

"Stories are for sissies! And girls!"

"Can you say 'hippogriff tails'?" My last chance to distract him…

"Hi… hippo… hippogriff tails! Why'd you have me say, that, Har-" I tackled him to the ground, tickling the small boy as he shrieked in laughter. This was more fun then I ever expected it to be.

* * *

Next chapter... the Christmas party!! Feedback please! I'd love it :)


	22. Christmas Party

**We hit it! We did, we did!! Anyhow, without further ado, this chapter is dedicated to Bellaness for getting me there!!**

**Oh, and I'll be having a new poll up for after this chapter. I know who I think will win!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!!**

**HPOV**

"Are we ready to go yet?" I asked Billy as he gathered up Rachel and Rebecca. Jake lagged behind me, toy cars in one hand and a candy cane in the other. I had adjusted surprisingly well, but I missed my family with all my heart. I couldn't wait to go home, to Hogwarts.

"Just about. We're waiting for someone." I frowned, trying to figure out who else there was. The doorbell rang and Billy rushed to the door.

"Hi!" he said to the mysterious person. "Come on in." The door shut.

"Thanks. So, where's my godson? Hiding or something?" My jaw dropped. _Sirius?_

"No," Billy laughed. "The kitchen. Though he's not thrilled about the party."

"Not thrilled about a party? Why?"

"Well, there's a lot of us there, and he's rather attached to bloodsuckers." They entered the kitchen and I launched myself at my godfather like I was Jake's age. He just laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Sirius! You're here! Are the others here? Is Rosalie? Is Esme? Is Emmett? Alice? Jasper? Carlisle? Edward? Anyone?"

"Um, no kiddo, none of them are with me." I pulled away, disappointed. "Are you ready to go? I've got presents!" he said in a singsong voice.

"I'm not five!" I said in the same tone.

"Aw, come on, I really do I have presents. From me, your siblings, your parents, and… your parents."

"You mentioned Carlisle and Esme twice."

"No, Harry. I meant your _parents_." I quieted immediately.

"They're dead." The words sounded empty, emotionless.

"Yes, they are. But they left some things. One really is from your dad. The other is something from a group, but it was going to be given to you anyways. The first son out of all of us, we agreed while we were still in school. Both were approved by your adopted parents. I would've given them to you anyhow. You deserve 'em."

"I don't want their things. They don't mean anything to me, I have a family, Sirius."

"I just thought you might enjoy them," he said quietly. "You don't even need to know the stories behind them. They're not just part of your parents lives, they're part of mine. Believe me, I took ages hunting down the second. Somehow it got into the hands of the Weasley twins… good for them, I guess! Mini Marauders in the full!"

"What the heck are Marauders?"

"Ah… I thought you didn't want to know the stories?" I glared and stormed by him. A friendly, happy visit had turned bitter by just a few simple words. _Parents_. My real parents had been torn away before I even got to know them. Okay, okay, fine. But now they're acting as if Esme and Carlisle didn't raise me, didn't do anything!

"Let's go." Billy was ready to leave. So was I.

* * *

**Sirius POV**

"Christmas Eve and we're not patrolling!" Harry Clearwater cheered.

"No bloodsuckers to ruin our holiday fun this time!" Joshua agreed.

"Shush!" Billy ordered. "Harry's in the next room!"

"Well, it is thanks to him that they're gone." Josh pointed out.

"No, it's thanks to me," I smirked uneasily. The kids were in the other room and I was left to be with the adults. As used to werewolves as I was, and as nice as they seemed, I was rather connected to the Cullens and all the insulting made me uncomfortable. "If I had never broken out, Harry wouldn't have been moved to Hogwarts for his safety, and therefore, the Cullens wouldn't have left. Harry likes this place. He hates Hogwarts." The men grinned and raised their glasses.

"To Sirius!"

"No, thanks, I'm fine." I was preoccupied. Harry was angry with me. Perhaps I had come on too strong about his parents. James and Lily were my best friends though! I just wanted someone that could feel the pain like I did. There was always Remus, but even he didn't have that bond. I didn't go to his house after I ran away, and he didn't know that James originally pursued Lily because he thought she liked Remus and vice versa. Heck, Lily didn't know that either! "Can I get Harry in here? I wanted to give him something."

They all nodded, so I called the boy in. He shot me a glare as he walked in.

"Harry, listen, will you quit being so mad? You'll regret this after you see what it –"

"I don't want it, Sirius, get it? Keep it!"

"Prongs, c'mon!" I pleaded, catching my slip a second too late.

"What did you call me?" His green eyes flashed.

"Nothing, sorry, it was nothing."

"Why did you call me Prongs?" I didn't respond. "Sirius, answer me!"

"Lord, you have your mother's temper… look. I messed up. I called you Prongs. That was your dad's nickname. Sorry. I'm just used to this sort of thing with him. And it usually went around the same format. I slipped, sorry. My subconscious." He glowered even more.

"I am not my father! I don't even want to know anything about my father!" He turned to walk away, but Billy grabbed him by the arm.

"Get off of me, _dog_," he sneered. Billy didn't respond, just held him still.

"Sirius, go on." I pulled out the packages and slowly drew them out of the bags. The first was the Cloak. James's Invisibility Cloak. I draped it over my shoulders and watched as they disappeared. Harry gasped and I took it off.

"It's an Invisibility Cloak. And it's part of your inheritance. Take it. I'm sure you'll find some way to use it. Just, for the love of Merlin, don't let yourself get caught, Esme will kill us both." He didn't take it, so I just set it aside. Next was the Marauders Map.

"This is from me, Remus, your dad, and… well, from Pettigrew as well. It's called the Marauders Map. We made it. It took months, but it was worth it. The Weasley twins found it, and they've put it to good use."

"It's a piece of parchment."

"Ah, yes, the beauty of it!" I pulled out my wand and tapped the paper. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" I watched his face with amusement as the lines stretched out across it. He picked it up and scanned the paper, searching for his family.

"Where are they? I can't find them!" He panicked.

"Harry, calm down! It uses body heat. They have none. You won't find the vampires on there. Believe me, I tested it out, I was right next to them." He relaxed considerably. "They were there before I left, I swear. They were planning on going robe shopping. Rosalie wants pink dress robes and Alice isn't disagreeing. However, they refuse to wear the same shade or style, so…"

"And the others?"

"Carlisle and Esme are going with traditional black. Those are the only kind in Emmett's size, so he is, too. Edward wants some shade of green, it was his original eyes color, or so he says, and Jasper wants mint green."

"Why?"

"It's supposed to be a calming color." Harry erupted in giggles and I grinned. It had worked. Of course, it was also true. "So, they all put together something for you. Would you like to see it?" He sighed, not as angry as before.

"Fine."

"First things first… they found a video you might like." I stuck the tape into the player and clicked on. Static filled the screen, then was replaced by a small seven year old boy that was Harry. He didn't have glasses yet, but gaps in his mouth showed that he was still growing in his permanents. I wished I could have seen this part of his life so badly.

"Mom, I'm bored!" he cried out. "Why can't we go to the park?"

"It's sunny, dear. We can't go out."

"I can!"

"But can you drive?" Harry shook his head. "Didn't think so."

"But I was supposed to go to a party today. A birthday party! Please, Mom? Will the sun go away soon?" Alice came dancing from the corner of the screen.

"No, Harry, I'm sorry. I checked. Besides, we need to move next week. Edward nearly slipped."

"Did not!" an indignant shout from behind the camera yelled.

"Edward! Emmett! What are you doing with that?" Esme scolded.

"Making a documentary. I think we'll call it – 'Interview with the Human.'" Emmett laughed, his boom making even Harry jump.

"What's going on down here?" Carlisle called as he walked down the steps, Rosalie in tote. "Rosalie said that Harry was upset. And Jasper's not too happy, either. He needs to hunt again."

"I wanna go to the party!" little Harry whined. "It's a _rollerskating _party!"

"I was such a brat when I was little," present Harry muttered from beside me. I grinned, silently agreeing. He slapped me and turned his attention back to the video."

"Emmett, Edward, why are you making a documentary about Harry?" Carlisle asked calmly, staring into the camera.

"We're bored."

"Hey, I haven't rollerskated for almost a decade!"

"Emmett, that was because last time, you skated through the wall."

"Oh, yeah. Well, can we?"

"Here? At home?" Little Harry was incredulous. "We can't skate in the house, right Mom?" Esme looked thoughtful for a moment and gazed at the metal locked windows.

"No, dear. But… how do you feel about skating outside?" Harry's mouth dropped.

"But we can't! The sun – "

"Just in the backyard, kid, don't worry," Emmett reassured him. Harry nodded, now ecstatic.

"I'll get my skates!" He disappeared up the stairs. Carlisle stared into the camera.

"Is it really wise to leave proof of us, Edward?" His voice was weary, worried.

"No, but what if they come back for him? I want him to have something to remember his childhood with! And us. What about us? Human's memories fade. I don't think he should forget us." Carlisle agreed quietly as Esme walked behind the camera. Emmett focused it on her. Her hand was gently settled on his shoulder as Edward watched the floor with a stony expression.

"Edward… You love him, don't you?" No response. "You do and I know it. You two fight so much, but you really care about him."

"No," he protested, pulled away from her touch. "I don't. But you all do, so I can't help but try and keep him safe and all."

"You've changed so much in the last six years. You've opened up. I don't understand why you deny it. Jasper said it was true."

"I don't! He's a liar!"

"Harry?" Rosalie was shocked.

"No! Jasper!"

"Edward, c'mon. Why are you so stubborn? You love me, right?" Emmett was pleading.

"Yeah, of course. You're my brother." He stopped, his own words sinking in. "Okay. Fine. I like him a little. In fact, I like him a lot. I didn't in the beginning, but he's growing up nicely, you know? He's a good kid. In fact, he kind of reminds me of… me. I just don't want him to forget his childhood like I did." Esme smiled and turned towards the stairs.

"He's coming." The camera swung to face the stairs, and seconds later, little Harry came running down the stairs. He sat himself right on the floor, pulling on the skates with such enthusiasm, I could feel it.

Harry sped towards the door and pried it open, letting sunlight flood the room. For a brief moment, the camera caught a glimpse of the vampires – cold, pale, and sparkling magnificently. Then it turned back to Harry.

The screen turned black. The tape was done.

"I remember that," Harry said quietly. "I got to skate in the backyard while they watched. Just watched. I tried to get Emmett to play with me, but he didn't want to. He was talking to Edward."

"You called Esme 'Mom.' You don't do that anymore," I noted. He nodded.

"None of the others do. Only when they're sucking up."

"What were your first words? Or, your first _new_ words or towards new people? After your parents died."

"Mommy. That's what Carlisle says. And then was Daddy. Then Rosie – Rosalie, of course. Emmie. Jaspa, since I couldn't do the 'r' at the end. Alice. And finally, Eddie. That last one was provoked by Emmett. Edward didn't like me much as a baby."

"Are you happy with them?"

"Extremely. They're my family. I… I don't want to lose them."

"You won't. I promise. You won't lose them." Somehow, they felt like my family, too. I missed them, I loved them. An owl suddenly flew through the house and dropped its letter on my lap. It had the Hogwarts seal.

I ripped it open and gasped, taking in the words.

_Dear Mr. Black and Mr. Potter,_

_The Cullens have been taken into Ministry custody. The have been transported to Azkaban._

_My deepest regrets,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"What? What is it?" Harry tugged on my arm impatiently.

"Or maybe you will."

* * *

Whoo! Cliffy! Now, now, calm down... give me the torches and pitchforks... okay, there we go. Much better. Love you all, gotta go before I'm murdered!

Oh, and I love little Jake, but little Harry is pretty cute, too.


	23. Goodbye

**

* * *

**

Okay, I really do need to confiscate all weapons before this chapter. I cried while writing it. I didn't proofread it cuz I didn't feel like going through the pain. And it's almost 3 AM and I need to get to sleep even though I'm not tired (I will be when I get up at nine!). Anyhow... Um... a couple things.

**a) Get tissues**

**b) I warned you. I did, I swear I did! Chapter 8!! And I actually mentioned turning this into an Azkaban fic in Chapter 6... I never planned to do either until a few chapters ago, when it seemed it fit. Azkaban for a while, though... Not when I wrote Chapter 6, though!**

**c) I wrote this a while ago, in preparation:**

Readers: Kill bookworm!  
Aro: No!  
Readers: Please?  
Aro: I can't!  
Readers: Why not?  
Aro: Because then she can't finish the story!  
Readers: She's being mean to Carlisle! He's your friend!  
Aro: True... (reconsiders). Hmm... well...  
Readers: Will you kill her now?  
Aro: Not yet... she's sunburned... I need to wait until it heals.(sounding  
like a sassy teenage girl) Seriously, who likes to eat burnt food? Do YOU like  
burnt pizza? No? Didn't think so! (does that weird snapping thing during  
Didn't think so)

**d) More at bottom, explaining my horrible and cruel actions**

**e) **DaniCullen12**- sorry, you're a little late to get em all out. Read on, and then finish your rescue mission! (I wouldn't mind if you stopped in Volterra and... ya know... unleashed your army on them, too. )**

**f) I don't own it!**

* * *

****

Harry POV

The worst part was going back. To Hogwarts, I mean. I ran right to our quarters, only to find them destroyed, the desk flipped over, the stuffing ripped out of the couch. Ripped papers were everywhere. No blood, thankfully. My legs shook, flying out from under me. I wanted to sob, as babyish as it seemed.

No, that's not it. I wanted my Mom. I wanted Esme. Whenever something bad happened, she would be the one to make it better, She would comfort me and we would talk and then we would do something fun. The only thing I could do after this was go to classes.

And that's what I did. Sirius had left the castle in search for a job. Professor Lupin tried to reach out to me, but I resisted. I didn't want help. I wanted my family. And they were doomed to live forever in Azkaban.

Months went on and I just became more and more withdrawn. I stopped talking to the few people in school that would. It eventually became accepted that I was a loner. I suppose I always was.

Every once in a while, whispers would reach me, gossip about people I knew. For example, I found out that Ron and Hermione were dating. I wasn't quite sure how that happened, because Hermione had once mentioned him being a jerk to her, but who was I to judge?

Speaking of Ron, I've gotta say that he came to my defense. And then he talked to me. Here's how it went:

Malfoy: Hey, Potter! What's wrong? Miss your mommy? Or, wait is it your brothers and sisters? Nobody to defend you now! (Goes to punch me)

Ron: (stops Malfoy's punch midway and kicks him in the gut. I turn away and start to walk, embarrassed, and he follows) I heard what happened. They don't deserve that, they're good people.

Me: You didn't think that before.

Ron: (shrugs) That's Percy, not me. My mum thinks you're a good kid. She likes your family. She misses having Esme to talk to about raising teenagers.

Me: They talked?

Ron: Apparently they sent owls all the time. Got real close.

Me: Oh.

Ron: Friends?

Me: Yeah, I guess so.

And that's it. A similar conversation happened with Ginny. And you'll never guess what rumors I heard about her! She was dating Dean Thomas! I, for one, was shocked. So was the rest of the school.

Other than the occasional conversation, though, I didn't talk. I didn't participate, unless it was Potions and I was forced. I was relieved when the school year was almost over, exams taken and the results to be posted soon. Granted, I was nervous about where I would be living for the summer, but I found that out soon enough.

"Andromeda Tonks," I murmured quietly to myself. "That's where I'll be this summer."

* * *

"Are you Harry?" a woman with long black hair, streaked with gray, asked me. She has run up as soon as I had gotten off the train. I nodded wordlessly. "I'm Andromeda. My daughter, Nymphadora should be here… she's about seven years older, but I think you two would get along. She's a child at heart, really."

"Mum!" A turquoise haired girl came running up. "Don't tell me you've scared him off already with my name. Tonks. Just Tonks."

"Nymphie -."

"Mother, it's Tonks. I'm twenty years old, I do not need to be called Nymphadora or Nymphie."

"Oh, alright. This is," she winced, "Tonks, my daughter."

"Wotcher," Tonks grinned.

"Hi."

"I hear you like mythical creatures, huh?"

"Yeah, a bit. Why?"

"You'll see."

* * *

**Tonks POV**

"You have mermaids in your backyard?" He seemed lively, at the very least. Not depressed at all. There were four possibilities: This Remus Lupin, who wrote us a letter about his condition, guy is blind and deaf, or perhaps overall stupid. Harry is an amazing actor. He isn't depressed. Or Remus Lupin is just a liar.

Or maybe he's just really excited about the mermaids.

"Mom told me that mermaids weren't real," he countered as we approached the lake. "Of course, she also told me that Santa Claus was. She helped them lead me on till I was ten!" I laughed. His family was crazier than the Weasleys! But I noticed that his smile and happiness was gone.

"Hey, Tonks?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I go visit my family one day?"

In the day and a half he had been staying with us, the topic had not come up once. But now that it did, the change was apparent. I took a deep breath.

"We're working on it. We really are. They're considering giving you rights to visit." I contemplated continuing, going into the topic forbidden by my mother. And, as rules are meant to be broken and I felt he deserved to know, I did. "The Ministry is doing tests on them and their venom. Not serious ones, nothing that Carlisle hasn't done before. But they are curious."

He gasped, obviously unaware of the fact. I liked the kid, I truly did, and felt bad for being the one to deliver the news.

"Come on, We'll see the mermaids later. Let's go get some ice cream, okay? That helps everything." He (unhappily) obliged.

We didn't go back to the lake. Not the next day, or the day after. Why? Because the next day we got an owl with Harry's visiting pass to Azkaban.

* * *

**Harry POV**

As soon as I got the directions to their cell, I bolted. Tonks chased after me desperately, but I was faster than her. Okay, maybe not. I was less clumsy though. In her chase, she tripped 3 tines and fell 4. Finally, I spotted them.

They were wearing customary black robes, but theirs were more dirty and torn than any other prisoners'. I spotted all my siblings, excluding Jasper, and Carlisle, waiting for me at the bars.

"Dad!" I yelled, something I rarely called him anymore. "Emmett! Rose! Edward! Alice!" Soon enough, I was right in front of them. "Are you okay? I've missed you!"

"We're fine, sweetie," Rose comforted. "Just a bit thirsty, that's all."

A growl sounded from the dark part of the cell, where I couldn't see.

"Ow! Carlisle, she bit me!" Jasper complained. He emerged, rubbing his hand. "Take over, will you?"

"Jasper!" I yelled. His eyes grew wide and I could've sworn I heard him mutter "He came today? I thought it was tomorrow!"

"Hey, kiddo," he greeted, a smile breaking out on his face. Scuffling was heard from the back, and another growl, followed by Carlisle's snarl. The thump of granite hitting cement sounded.

"What's going on back there?" I questioned. They exchanged looks and just brushed it off.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," Emmett comforted.

"Where's Esme?" They all froze.

"Esme? Oh, she's busy," Rosalie said quickly, trying to hide the hesitation. "The Minister wanted to speak to her and we thought you were coming tomorrow. I'm sure she's upset -."

"Don't lie to him, Rosalie." Edward's words were cold. "Tell him the truth. Tell him what happened."

"Why shouldn't I lie, Edward?" Rose's lips curled into a taunting smile. "Would it – gasp! – hurt my soul? Now that I have one, of course."

"Shut up!" Edward's eyes flashed and Rose subdued. "Just shut up!"

"Tell me what's going on!" I demanded. There was a long silence. Nobody wanted to be the one to tell, whatever it was. Eventually, Jasper opened his mouth.

"Esme was given the Dementor's Kiss. They were wondering if it would work, if we did have souls. It did. And now she's dangerous. She has less control than even a newborn. Edward can't pick up any thoughts, and that's because she has none. It's all instinct now. Alice can't see her. She's too unpredictable. I'm the only one that can do anything, really, and it doesn't work too well."

"She… the Kiss?" I choked out.

"Yes," Alice said.

"Volturi?"

"Yes. Today. Soon. Fifteen minutes." My legs shook and I stumbled into Tonks, who in turn lost her balance.

"I want to see her."

"Harry, you need to leave."

"No! I'm staying! I want to say goodbye!"

"Harry, you don't get to say goodbye, you need to leave! You can't watch this! You're too young! You're… you're human! You're fragile, you're breakable!" Rosalie was begging me, clinging to every excuse possible.

"So? It's Mom being killed here, not me! I want to say goodbye!" Edward shook his head.

"Harry, this is real life. In real life, people don't get to say goodbye all the time. In real life, people die, people you care about, and you don't get to see them again. It's happened with all of us. My parents, Rosalie's family, Emmett's family, Jasper's family, and all his army friends, too. Alice we don't know much about, but I'm sure it was the same. Carlisle's father. Esme's baby. This is real life, Harry, and you don't get to say goodbye."

"Real life? Real life? I was raised surrounded with vampires and werewolves and wizards and you expect me to believe real life? Real life… is there such thing?" I scoffed. "I want to say goodbye."

"No, Harry!" It was Emmett this time. "You are not staying! Get it through your skull! You need to grow up, okay? You need to learn that we're not always here to set it right! There's nothing we can do. If we could, we'd be doing it. Esme is out of control, it's the only solution."

"I KNOW!" I screamed, outraged. "I know it's the only solution! I hear you loud and clear! I don't like it either! But I'd like to be here to see her once more, nevertheless. I've lost one mother before, I didn't get to say goodbye then. I want to now."

Nobody spoke after that.

"I think Harry can stay," Tonks said quietly. "He deserves just this."

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

**_11 minutes left_**

I clung to her hand, terrified of what was to come. I cradled her in my arms as she relaxed and let her survival instincts go. She knew what was coming. Somehow she knew. Somehow, she felt it in the air, the mourning, the sadness. Somehow she knew that she was about to die.

The thought just made my cling more. I wanted nothing more than to cry, to sob hysterical tears. I didn't know what I would do with myself after she was gone. Keep our family together, perhaps. It was what I would have to do. I wanted with all my heart to beg them to kill me as well, but I knew how much it would hurt them all.

Especially Harry.

**_7 minutes left_**

I heard the clack of shoes on the cement floors, approaching our cell at human speed. The familiar scent of my old friend reached my nose, along with the unpleasant one of matches. I gulped and squeezed Esme's hand.

She smelled it, too. Her instincts went wild. She went crazy. I held her tighter, not only trying to keep her safe, but keeping her from harming our only human son.

The footsteps ceased.

"Carlisle, old friend!" Aro's words rang in my ears. "Bring her out, would you?"

I took my wife by the hand and slowly brought her to the middle of the cell. It was really like delivering her to her execution. I hated it.

Alice was clutched in Jasper's arms, and Rosalie in Emmett's. Harry stood alone, Tonks a few feet away, outside of the cell. Edward was also by himself, hands clasped behind his back, as he watched. I tried to decipher his face. His eyes were frightened, perhaps, and also sad. He trembled in his place, though not as violently as Harry, whom I was afraid would collapse any second.

And then it didn't matter. None of it mattered except her.

"Carlisle, would you mind?" Aro stepped forward and I extended my hand. He pressed his palm to mine and nodded. "And her?"

I snarled. She had a name! A beautiful name, in fact. It was Esme. Under Caius's glare, I pressed my wife's hand against Aro's. His brow crinkled. I knew what he had found.

"Odd. Can't even think, it seems. Very well, then."

**_3 minutes left_**

"Carlisle, step away from her." Marcus's voice was slow and calculating. "There is no connection in the relationship. It's been broken."

"No! No, it's not!" I persisted. "I love her. She knows me, she recognizes me! She… she calms for me. She knows I'm no threat, she knows I love her."

"Step aside!" Marcus's order was harsher now than before. I only grasped her hand harder and hugged her to my chest. She stood, unaware, staring into space, yet sighed as I pressed her closer.

"Please," I choked out. "Don't do this. Aro, please!"

"Carlisle, move away from her." It was a new voice, a smell I hadn't noticed before. Two new smells, in fact. The angelic sound hit my ears, but it only frightened me more.

"No. I can't."

"The connection is dead, she has no feelings for you!" Marcus was in an uproar. "She doesn't love you, she doesn't feel anything! It would be better if she was dead, it doesn't make a difference except for the fact that it's safer!"

My body exploded with pain. I lay writhing on the floor, afraid to let go, pulling her down with me.

"Let him go! Leave him alone!" a familiar voice screamed. It was laced with tears, and as I looked his face was streaked. Jane snapped her head up to look at my son, and in the distraction, I raced to Esme again.

"Carlisle, don't make me do this…" Aro threatened, but I didn't care. I only clung harder.

I went totally and completely numb.

**_1 minute left_**

I suppose I was pulled away and restrained, but I wasn't quite sure what happened in the seconds I had no sense. It was soon regained, and I was in the arms of Marcus and Caius. I struggled with all my might, but they were stronger.

"No! No!"

The horrible screech filled my ears and I tried to drown it out.

"Esme! ESME! No, no, no! Please, no! Please, let go of me, please, stop!" And they did let go, as the smell of ash filled my nose. I collapsed on the ground, sobbing tearlessly.

"No, no," I mumbled over and over again until the word had no meaning.

**_0 minutes left_**

* * *

AN: Oh, god, I'm gonna cry again! That was soo sad to write, but amazingly easy. I find writing deaths easy. Why? I have no clue. I do it a lot though. At least it's not Carlisle this time... my first one was. Oh, sad, sad day...

Alright, I need to defend myself now. I _love_ Esme. I will be 100 honest - I was gonna kill off Rose. Why? I haven't killed her yet. I have actually killed Esme in Somehow I Know. I have not kill Rosalie, at least not as a centric death (cuz in SIK, everyone dies. See? I'm good at the dead scenes!). But she needed to die. I was unconciously preparing myself for it and unpreparing Harry.

Now, why did ANYONE have to die, you ask? I've been noticing this, but a reviewer pointed it out to me while I was contemplating the idea. Harry is... well, he's a baby. And a spoiled brat. Always has the rest of them sort out his problem, doesn't he? He doesn't even stick up to Malfoy! And the first ones he runs to are a) Esme and b) Rose. Rose can only help him so much, and though she is a mother figure, Esme is his mother. It's not the same. So, get rid of Esme... and he's alone.

In addition, I needed to prove to Edward that vampires have souls. What better way then having one be sucked out? Oh, that sounded bad... anyhow, it was an easy way. And without control, Esme was a danger that the Volturi felt need to be eliminated.

Now, to Era Lupus, who is probably fuming because I mentioned Ron and Hermione - I haven't figured out what I'm doing for pairings, so bare with me, mmk? I'll sort it out eventually. And meanwhile, Ginny is going through her "dating everyone in Harry's year except him and her brother." Hey... she actually did date all of the Gryffindor boys in that year, except for Ron... she _did_ go to the Yule Ball with Neville! Oh wait, no Seamus, never mind.

* * *

**Now, I am soo sorry for my insanely long AN! Did anyone actually read it all?**


	24. The Wise Words of Bella

**Guys, I really am terribly sorry for the last chapter. I have gotten threats from some people and... well, I find it very amusing. I've told some of you - it makes me feel like a real author! A published one! A paid one! But I am not being paid for this work. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling. I am not making a profit. (_there's my disclaimer!) _Since my most annoyed reviewer came anonymously, I suppose I'll put it up here and answer it. If you're still reading this, I really am sorry. If you're not... I hope the rest of you still find it amusing.**

i hate u i despise u beyond beleif!  
u killed esme!  
heck u should havent even thought bout it!  
they could have just biten someone in askaban and then tried to suck their soul out  
i actually liked this story and u just killed it  
if he was a baby you could have done something different  
delete this chapter or i swear ill get ppl to start hating u

**Guys... do you hate me now? Anyhow, reviewer whose review I just put up, here is my response! It's not mean, I swear. I'm sarcastic and I'll edmite horrible to the characters, but I hate it when people feel bad. Though I do admit to feeling accomplished when people cry from my work.**

**First off, I love Esme beyond belief. I have had a death considered since Chapter 8 and if you didn't feel like going back to check what I warned you about, then I'm sorry for the shock. It was either Esme or Rosalie AND Emmett. I don't know about you, but I like Rosalie as well, I find her extremely interesting. And I can't bear to kill of Emmett (hee, bear... Emmett likes bears! Sorry, a bit too loopy to be writing this). He's my comical relief. I need some comical relief in this fic. It deals with some pretty dark matters. I could use Ron, as he is the funny guy in Harry Potter, but they just haven't formed that connection in here. I will gladly write you an alternate chapter killing them both once this story is over. I've considered it, actually. I looked at the possibilites for the deaths. I didn't kill her without thinking ahead. This creates so much for the story. And honestly. It's a _Harry Potter_ crossover. Sure, in Twilight only the bad guys die, but Harry Potter is a bloodbath! It's a war!**

**Just biting someone else in Azkaban wouldn't make a difference. Yes, the Ministry found it interesting, the affects. It wasn't intentional though. It was going to be Rosalie or Esme for two logical reasons that have nothing to do with Harry. Esme had a terrible life _before_ she was a vampire (abused by her husband, who she didn't love, her baby died, etc.) and a nearly perfect one once she was changed. Rosalie had the exact opposite. The dementors couldn't feel Sirius as clearly when he was a dog, correct? Because they need human memories for it to work properly. So, were Rosalie's human memories bad enough for the dementors to be attracted to her soul, to be attracted to her torment? No. Were Esme's? Yes. They were extremely appealing to them.**

**Now, I didn't actually write the scene, so I don't quite know what happened. In my mind, the dementors could have been going for Rosalie, but Esme, being the mother she is and just wanting to protect her children, got in the way. And suddenly, they had a better target. Think it out any way you want. That's my perception.**

**Anyhow, I hope you understand now and don't hate me. And if you do, well, I'm okay with it. Your loss if you don't continue. I think that this is a really touching chapter, at least. And don't worry - they'll get their revenge eventually! Vampires hold the best grudges :)**

Oh and did anyone at all notice that I based the format of her death after The Five People You Meet In Heaven? I love that book and it seemed perfect. Hm... who would Esme meet?? Definitely her baby... she taught in Ashland while hiding from her husband while she was pregnant, so maybe a student of hers... um... if anybody has any ideas, let me know! It's had my brain whirring for days!

**Dedicated to Lady-Clark- Weasley- of -Books for being my 300th reviewer! Oh and sorry for the long AN!**

**

* * *

Edward POV**

I was lost. I didn't quite know what to do. Harry was being comforted by Tonks, the couple comforting each other, which I guess left me to take care of our father. We had never seen him quite like this and it pained me to the deepest sorrow of my heart.

I tore of my shirt and walked slowly to the ashes, gathering them up as carefully as I could. Carlisle didn't move from his spot. He stayed kneeled on the ground, his face in his hands, murmuring "no, no," repeatedly. Marcus smirked.

"We are alike now, aren't we Carlisle? Both lost a mate. I would know – the connection is broken. Get over it. Move on." That was too much. It hurt for me to know my mother was gone. I hadn't quite registered it yet. It didn't feel real. Yet, Carlisle was in love with my mother beyond comprehension. I spun around, glaring at the man.

Edward, no! Keep your temper, at least until we're out of here! Rosalie begged.

Oh, c'mon, Edward! Do you think they have any problem destroying you? Be careful. Jasper added.

I got similar comments from the rest of them, excluding Harry, who didn't even know what was going on. He was sobbing too hard, trying to concentrate on breathing. I ignored them.

"Leave him alone!" I snarled.

"Defensive, are we?" Aro smiled menacingly. Perhaps he'll take me up on my offer…

"No."

"Ah, dear Edward, would even take a moment to consider?"

"No. Leave me be." I turned away from the Volturi and made my way to my father, the ashes in my hand. He was tearlessly sobbing and I pulled him close, trying to comfort him. "It's alright, Carlisle, it's going to be okay. She'll have a proper burial, as soon as we're out of here. When we're free, I promise. We can go back to Hogwarts and Harry will finish his education, and then we can change him and life will go back to normal."

His head snapped up when I said change.

"I'm not changing him."

"What?"

"I'm not going to change him, Edward. I changed you, and that worked out well. I changed… I changed her, and that worked out well. I changed Rosalie, and that came out terrible. I changed Emmett, and that was okay. But after this… I can't think of ever condemning someone to this life again. And without a mate… alone…" For a second I thought he was talking about me. Then I realized it was really him. Well, both of us, at least. He went back to his former position.

"Look, Carlisle… Dad, it's okay. I'm not saying you'll find someone else, but it'll work out in the end. And just think, one day you'll be with her again. Just… please not soon. You're too important in this family! I don't think we could handle losing both you and Mom. Firstly, we love you. Secondly, Rosalie would either kill me or Jasper within a week, whichever of us got in her way." I paused. "Okay, it would be me. Thirdly, Carlisle, are we really going to let seventy years go to waste? C'mon, Carlisle! Really! I know it'll never be the same, but you've got to keep yourself together! Would Esme want this? No! She'd want you live the rest of your life and join her when the time is right."

"The rest of my life, Edward, is forever." Oh yeah. I hadn't thought about that. "I don't think I can take forever."

"You can take a little longer. I know you can. You're strong, you're a fighter. So was Esme. Didn't you see? She recognized you, she knew who you were. You said it yourself, she calmed for you! There's so much you can do with that information. Just think!"

"And condemn others to it?" His tone was dull, monotonous.

"Of course not. But there are so many people in this prison, humans, that have had the Kiss performed on them! Their families all distraught, their lives ruined… what if you could fix them? Or at least try? What if the soul isn't really gone, just damaged? What if they have a chance, but can only reach it with the proper help? Help from someone who is more adept than most Healers or doctors? I think I know at least one person who fits the qualifications."

He looked up at me, astonished. His eyes, darkened from our longs weeks without blood, were dull, empty. Yet, in the back, I could see a faint glimmer, nowhere near as bright as before, but there. It was the glimmer that yearned for knowledge, that strived for good.

You think… you think that I could help them? he thought and I nodded vigorously.

"It's worth a try, isn't it? Alice!" I beckoned my sister over. "What do you see for Carlisle?"

She flashed me pictures in her mind. Carlisle with a man with sunken eyes. Carlisle with a woman who looked half starved. Carlisle with an Order of Merlin for helping recover the Longbottoms. Harry with a law banishing dementors.

"Alice," I hissed. "I said Carlisle, not Harry!"

Sorry! she apologized. It just popped up! Hey, he looked kind of old. Should we tell him he's not gonna be changed?

"Are you stupid? He just lost his mother – for a second time, I may add – and his father is on the verge of suicide. His family is locked in Azkaban. Do you really think he wants to know that?"

Good point.

"Carlisle, please. I know you can do this. I know you can make it through. Do you believe that you can?"

"I don't know."

"Well, can you please just try? Dad, I'm begging you!" He took in a large breath, his body shaking as it filled his lungs.

"I will. I'll try," he croaked and I hugged him tight. Everything was going to be okay. As long as there was hope, everything would turn out right. We stood carefully and began to make our way to the rest of the family. We forgot about our guests.

Slow, taunting applause came from a lone man. Marcus Volturi, with a smirk on his face, was laughing.

"Very good, Edward, very good. Have you considered psychology? I've heard that it's all about planting fake hopes into ones mind." I let go of my father and spun around to glare. Alice grabbed my arm, trying to pull me back.

"Edward!" she snarled.

"Get off of me, Alice!" I twisted my arm away. "You," I growled, pointing my finger at Marcus. "You leave my family alone. Leave me alone, leave Carlisle alone, just leave us all in peace! Don't you think we've suffered enough?"

"No. No, we don't," Cauis spoke up, Aro now in the background. I always thought of him as the leader, but it looked like he was being overthrown. "Did you not reveal our presence to a human?" He gestured towards Harry. "Did you not reveal us to an entire world?"

"They're as underground as we are. They're not going to spill our secret. They have their own kinds of vampires, as well, the stereotypical ones. Our secret is safe with them. Besides, you can't destroy an entire world, can you?"

'We can. But we don't want to. What we do want to do is destroy the coven responsible."

"Oh, well, you'll have to look a little further, because this is a family, not a coven."

Cauis snarled and made for my throat, but I deftly stepped away.

"You Cullens are no good! You never have been! I always knew there was something wrong with your 'father,' as you call him, when he showed up in Volterra all those years ago! Animal blood? Surely the sign of the crazed. And then he changed all of you. Not your fault of course, you were just raised to be insane. Those other two, the fortune teller and the empathy… well, we have other reasons to dispose of them. The fortune teller can be saved, if she wishes to join our ranks, but the soldier has no chance. He fought in the newborn wars, didn't he? That's enough reason to kill him."

"Cauis, you're being unreasonable." I tried to calm him. "Jasper has not fought in a war since he left by choice and Alice is very happy with us. Emmett and Rosalie are mentally stable, I promise you. If their minds were unstable, they would not be able to make up such vivid fantasies involving each other." I winced slightly, thinking of their thoughts at times. "As for me… well, I can't argue with you. I do hear voices in my head, after all. Carlisle has recently been through a loss, I believe he is allowed some time to greive."

"Are you saying that you're the only one that's odd out of your family?" Marcus suggested.

"No. We're all odd. We're vegetarians, aren't we? But that's no reason to kill us." I gulped and scanned the room. Marcus and Cauis's thoughts were still murderous. They wanted us dead, now. I could only think of one thing. "If you insist, though… take me. I'll come with you to Volterra, you can dispose of me, I'll join your ranks… whatever. Just leave them alone."

Edward! No! rang through five different minds. Harry was only beginning to recover from his sobs.

"Why do you offer yourself, Edward? Don't you think it will cause your family more pain?" Aro had finally stepped in and pushed the others back, temporarily subduing them.

"Yeah, but it's not like I have a mate. Never have, even when I was human. Never been in love. I don't think I ever will be. To be frank, I don't want to be. So it won't be as rough."

"Edward, I am not going to grant that offer. I don't want to take away your life. We only took Esme's because it was necessary. I do hate causing my old friend pain, especially so intense. We had no choice. There was no way around it. You understand, right?"

"Yes, I understand." I did, too. "But, can you at least do us a favor? Can you pull a few strings and get us out of here? Or maybe frighten the guards enough?" Aro gave me a grim smile.

"We'll see." The cell doors grated open and slammed shut. They were gone.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Alice and Rosalie flung forward and launched themselves at me. Alice's arms were only around my waist, she was so short. Emmett came up from behind them, Jasper following.

"Yeah, or he would've died a virgin."

"That would be a shame, Edward, really. You know that the pleasure is only second to drinking blood?" Jasper continued. I clapped my hands over my ears.

"Lalala! I can't hear you!"

"Yeah, yeah, hum your music, go ahead. Tune us out with your lalalas!" Emmett rolled his eyes and joined the tangled mess that was me and my sisters. Jasper simply backed away slowly.

"Rosalie, since when are you concerned about my well being?"

"I'm not. I'm just concerned if you're alive or not. I could care less if you're miserable."

"They're going to let us out!" Alice shrieked and I winced. It was particularly loud. "Come on, come on, let's get our stuff!" The group hug dispersed and we scrambled around the cell, collecting our few belongings. I collected Carlisle's. He had drifted off to the corner, where Esme's things lay. He took her ashes as well. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Ready to go, Carlisle?"

"No. But I'll come."

We waited patiently (impatiently, in Alice and Harry's case) to open the cell door. Harry was still crying, but not as hard now. I had no doubt that it would pick up again, soon.

The Minister came with the keys, mumblings apologies back and forth. The doors swung open and we ignored him. All Harry did was break away from Tonks to greet us.

"Edward? Is she really…."

"Yeah. She is." He took a rattling breath.

"When are we having the funeral?"

"Soon. I promise."

* * *

**Harry POV**

"Harry, Tonks, wake up." A cold hand shook my shoulder. "It's time to get up."

I sat up slowly, exhausted. I hadn't slept at all. Nightmares plagued me when I slept. I refused to sleep. I hadn't slept more than two or three hours in a week. I was on the verge of collapsing, but some undetectable force kept me standing.

"Oh, dear. Harry, did you stay up all night again?" Rosalie's beautiful face was concerned. I nodded. "Harry, it's not good for your health. You need sleep. And after today, you're going to get some. School starts in another week, you need to be in shape."

"Can't we just stay here? I'll be homeschooled again. I like being homeschooled. I like it here in Forks. It's nice here."

"We can't stay here long. The other people will start to notice us not aging."

"But this house… it's nothing. Really, nothing." I was going to say that this was the last house Esme had redone. But I couldn't bring the words out. Tonks rolled out of bed, her newly black hair hanging in knots.

"Come on, Harry. Alice put out our clothes. Let's get dressed and go downstairs to eat." Tonks took her outfit and made for the bathroom. I quickly changed into my suit as soon as Rosalie had left me in peace.

Tonks emerged from the bathroom, clad in a black dress and shawl. Her hair, short as ever, was changed to an inky black, almost identical to Alice.

We walked silently downstairs, where our breakfast was waiting. I stirred the cereal around the bowl miserably. Carlisle was sitting in a chair, staring blankly at the wall. Alice and Rosalie were bustling around, trying to prepare the house. Edward and Jasper sat with Carlisle, trying to comfort him. Therefore, that left Emmett for taking care of the humans.

"Harry, you ought to eat."

"Not hungry."

"You will be."

"No, I won't." He sighed and gave up. None of us were in the mood to fight.

Soon enough, the entire town was in our backyard. I'm not exaggerating, either. When they had found out that my mother had died a tragic death and we had come back to bury her, they all wanted to come and pay their respects. Well, that's what Edward said. They just wanted to see the beautiful Cullen family again.

I was shocked when the wolves showed up. They stood quietly in a corner, staying far away from my family. I overheard Billy offering Carlisle his sympathy. I suppose he understood. Sarah Black had died in a car crash just a few years ago. Nobody made any move to shoo them out.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley soon arrived, their kids in tow. Ginny came over and gave me a quick hug, trying to be comforting. I didn't respond. I barely noticed it. Her flaming hair was mostly hidden with her black hat, but wisps still escaped. She pushed them back as she gripped my shoulder.

"I'm not going to ask if you're okay, because I know you're not. But just know that I'm always here. So is Ron, and the twins. They even left all their prank stuff at home." She eyed them carefully. "Well, most of it, at least. Here they come."

Fred and George stood behind Ginny, looking uncharacteristically sad. They tucked something into my hand.

"To cheer you up," they whispered into my ear. I shoved whatever it was in my pocket, in no mood to be cheery. Ron also joined us.

"Hey, mate, I'm sorry. I know you were really close to your mum and all and –."

"I'm fine," I lied. I didn't want to hear it. "Look, there's some food in the kitchen. We've got time before it starts. I'll meet you there, okay? I need to go talk to some people. They'll be expecting the most normal one of the family to make an appearance."

"What do you mean, most normal?" Fred asked.

"You're a wizard, it doesn't seem very normal," George continued. "For Muggles, at least."

"Yeah, but I'm the only one who's not amazingly beautiful."

"How do you know?" Ginny blushed. "I heard Cho Chang talking about you before school let out."

"I was with you, remember? She was talking to Cedric about how I went insane."

Her face fell. "Oh, yeah."

I didn't say anything further, so they just walked off awkwardly. I stared at the muddy ground, not moving, not even fidgeting. It was oddly comfortable. I felt like I wouldn't have to do anything for a while. I felt like I would never have to move.

Until someone appeared in front of me.

Chief Swan hadn't changed much over the past year. Bella accompanied him, no doubt visiting for the summer again. She was about five or six by now, obviously more mature than before. Just by her stance, she was obviously independent.

"Harry, I'd say it was good to see you again, but considering the circumstances…" Chief Swan trailed off. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks," I mumbled. Chief Swan turned around, mumbling about finding Carlisle or something, but Bella stepped forward. Her wide eyes were wider than ever. She was actually a very pretty little girl.

"Harry?" Her voice rang. "My daddy told me that we came here to say goodbye to your mom." Her brow furrowed. "Where is she going?" Tears welled in my eyes, but I pushed them down. Not in front of the little girl!

"Bella!" Charlie hissed.

"No, no, it's fine. She… well, you see… Bella, do you know what it means when someone has passed away?"

"Yeah. They died. Did your mom die?"

"Yes. She did."

"How?" I gulped and recited our lie.

"She got hurt in a car crash. I was at school when it happened, but all my brothers and sisters were there. The car slid and hit a tree. She got hit badly."

"So what happens now?" I wanted to tell her exactly where she went, but I wasn't sure.

"Somewhere perfect. With everything she loves. Everything she could ever want."

"What about the people she loves?"

"We'll be there soon enough."

"Oh. Okay. Is that where all moms go?"

"Yes. When the time is right."

"So… when I'm a mom… and the time is right… will I go there?"

"I'm sure you will."

"Good. You're very sad, aren't you? You miss her a lot. More than I miss my mom when I visit my daddy." I just nodded my head. "I miss my mom because she's always doing things that she shouldn't. Last summer she almost burned down the kitchen while cooking. Did your mom ever do that?"

I smiled, remembering another similar time.

"No. I did once. I got grounded for a week and I haven't been allowed to touch the stove or oven or microwave since."

"I think you're going to be okay. And one day, maybe you'll have a little girl and you can name her Esme! But make sure her mom stays with her. And her daddy, too. It's no fun only having a mom or daddy at once. I have to switch. And you only have a daddy now. But I think you'll be fine. Make sure your daddy's okay, though. He looked really sad. Maybe you can hug him. Whenever my mom is sad, I hug her and she's fine. And I make hot chocolate, but I have to climb on the counter and I'm not allowed to do that anymore, because last time I fell. So I just make chocolate milk." Her brow crinkled again. "Do you need a hug?" Before I could answer no thanks, the little girl had her arms around my waist. She pulled away, smiling. "Do you feel better?" Amazingly, I did. Only a slightly bit, but I did.

"Yeah. Thanks, Bella." Chief Swan quickly ushered her away.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's no problem. She's a sweet girl. Very insightful. How old is she?"

"Six."

"Really smart, too."

"That's my Bells."

He followed quickly after her. It was a perfect picture, of a father and a daughter. I wished things were always that perfect. Then again, that's why it's called life and not a picture.

* * *

"I was adopted when I was young. A baby. None of my siblings were adopted that young. Young enough, but not so young to be totally raised by Carlisle and Esme. I was the only one that they were consistently Mom and Dad to. I was, to put it lightly, Esme's favorite. Don't give me that look, you know it's true! I was the baby of the family, I got a little spoiled. Very recently, I took interest in my biological parents. They died when I was only one. I never felt connected to them at all. But now I feel the urge to know as much about them as possible. And to know as much about my siblings as I can. And my classmates. And just the world, in general." I took a deep breath and grazed out at the audience, wiping my clammy hands on my pants. "You see, I never once thought of the possibility that I would lose my mother. She seemed… immortal to me, I suppose. Like nothing could ever wear her down. Not when I fought with my brothers, not when I got detention for fighting in school, not when I burned down the kitchen," I paused as I saw Bella squeal, "and not when I had my bratty temper tantrums. And I had a lot of them when I was little. And now she's gone. I never know when something's going to be taken away. So I'm going to take advantage of everything.

"I love Esme as if she was my biological mother. There are so many little moments that perplexed me, like when she would try to sneak me a burger from McDonald's when I was grounded – by her, nonetheless – and when she tried to get me to go to this boarding school where I've made… well, not so many friends." Ron let out an indignant "hey!" and I had to smile. "Except for you guys and a couple other people. Either way, I didn't want to go. And I did. And now I think I have the support to help me move on. See, guys? I was going to mention you!" A little bit of laughter spread. "Anyhow, there's not much more to say except, Mom, I miss you and love you."

I stepped away from the casket, where her ashes lay. I was the last one in my family to speak.

We stood in the biting cold, my skin barely registering it, as the box was lowered into the ground and buried. The crowd dispersed and we were eventually the only ones left. Edward raced into the house to get the headstone, which had a personal joke on it. We had two – one with the joke, one for everyone else to see at first. We placed it the other.

_Esme Cullen_

_1895 – 1994_

_Reminding the fake vampires to brush their fangs_

_Because now she's in a coffin and joining the stereotypes_

_Loving mother of Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Harry_

_Adoring wife of Carlisle_

It was a bad joke, no doubt, but Emmett made it up, so it was bound to be. Looking at it later, it was quite funny. But at the moment it seemed morbid. Joining the stereotypes… well, I figured as I glanced at my family, we were joining them more and more as the years went on. All that was left was for Edward to fall in love with a human!

I suppressed a snort. Edward, in love? It was more likely that I had a piece of Voldemort in me!

* * *

**I love irony. Don't you? I hope you all feel better about Esme and if you don't... well, I suppose I'll have to let you get your anger out.-- hand out pillows--Heehee... pillows... Breaking Dawn... I might die laughing right now, you don't need to hurt me! Hahaha! Pillows! **

**Oh, and baby Jake's been winning the poll. I think Bella just moved up on my list. She's always been very mature. I hope I didn't offend anyone's beliefs with that, it just sort of popped into the chapter. If it did, I'm terribly sorry. And now, as Bella puts it - do you need a hug to help you feel better about Esme?**

**And for the record - I officially hate Caius and Marcus. As if Breaking Dawn wasn't enough...**


	25. Do You?

**Hey guys... updates on this will be slow. I'm sorry, I've just got a lot of work and plus, I'm just not feeling up to writing this story. I've been planning some more, because as a reviewer (Confused, thank you!) mentioned, I've been jumping around wayy to much. To be honest, I should have let some things be pushed to fourth and fifth year, but it all just worked in my mind when it played out for third year. I write what I "see", you know? So it stuck. I intend to be a lot more consistent. Plus, I've been writing a lot of IC Harry as opposed to majorly OOC Harry (Check out Pack, I desperately need reviewers/inspiration! Which are simultaneous! I have a few chapters written, but I'm waiting for my beta to give me them back. Ooh, and Three Days, if you like angst. AND Loony Moony for Remus lovers, cuz he's totally neglected here. I think I ought to proclaim him dead, but I've already given myself a vow I wouldn't kill him).**

**Oh, and here is one last defense against me killing Esme, because I found this a REALLY good point. Why did the Volturi do a wizard's bidding? Why did they take orders? They want them on their side, of course. Just imagine - this magic, it affects the vampires! You want them to cringed in torture? Bring along dementors! You want them to be frozen in place even without Alec? Just have a wizard say "Petricifuc Totalus!" The Volturi is frightened and also looking to the future. They're working on allies, important ones. Hey, they already know the Cullens are a threat, anyways! Killing two birds with one stone! Weaken possible enemies and ally some more possible enemies! it all made sense to me, sorry if it didn't to you :) Now, I won't be answering questions about that unless I feel REALLY compelled. And if you want a question like that answered anyways, PM me or something. I'll be happy to - just not in the way of my fic. Thanks!**

**Info on the chapter: I'm wrapping up the Esme stuff. It'll come up here and there, but this is it- she's gone, as sad as it seems. More deaths will come, but from wizards, not vamps. MAYBE Ginny... just considering it. I'm thinking through the final battle and trying to figure out how I'll work up to it. I know the basics of the battle, now I'm doing finer details!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight!**

* * *

**Harry POV**

I knew things were getting better when Edward came into my room two weeks later and yanked the covers up. I had no energy. I didn't even glare at him.

"Wow," he commented. "Not even a yelp. Harry, are you feeling okay? Are you sick?"

"No," I croaked. To be truthful, I hadn't been feeling my best, perhaps a little ill, but I felt it was better not to bother Carlisle. I didn't even want to leave my room, myself! Edward pressed his hand against my forehead and I shuddered violently before sending myself into a coughing spasm. He stepped back and observed me, concerned.

The rest of my siblings appeared at the door only seconds later.

"He's sick," Rosalie accused. She had taken the motherly role to a whole new level. "And nobody noticed. Someone get Carlisle." Nobody moved.

"Rose, he's not the only one who went to medical school. You went. I went. I think we've all gone at least once," Edward pointed out and she pursed her lips defiantly.

"Edward, I think he might have the flu." He crinkled his brow. "Oh, don't tell me that doesn't bother you!"

"But… it doesn't. He's not going to die, it's a low grade fever from what I can tell, and a little coughing. No blood or anything."

"Edward! Your parents died from the flu!"

"Spanish Flu," he corrected. "And I don't cling to my past that much."

"Uh-huh, you only keep your parents stuff because it looked pretty, huh?" He shifted uncomfortably. "You nearly died!"

"But I didn't and Harry is not going to die! It's a common flu, everyone gets it once in their lifetime!"

"What if it's like the Spanish flu?" Rosalie and Edward were arguing it out as I watched tiredly. I wasn't in the mood for this.

"If it was, he'd be dead by now. He is fine! He might not even have the flu, it might be a cold!"

"But what if he does have the flu? What if he gets pneumonia?" Rosalie and Edward's voices were raising. My siblings slowly stepped back and Jasper left altogether.

"Then we change him and he's stuck at fourteen forever!"

"And who wants to be doomed to that fate at all, let alone at only fourteen?"

"Him. He'd be changed in a minute if we offered it to him! Right, Harry? He's discussed it with Hermione Granger, haven't you?"

"Once, that's all," I said quickly. "Please don't fight, really, don't."

"KEEP OUT OF THIS!" they both chanted and I leaned back.

"Ahem." We all snapped our heads to the door. There stood Carlisle, a solemn expression on his face. He stepped forward to the center of the room. This was the first time I had seen him since the funeral. According to everyone else, it was for them as well. "Stop fighting. I don't want to hear your incessant screaming, please. Harry, you have a letter. It's from the Weasleys." He set a small bundle on my bed and smiled slightly. It was a nice attempt.

I unfolded the letter on top.

Dear Harry,

**Hey, Harry! It's us, Gred and Forge! Happy Birthday! Hey, do you think that the prank candy would work on your siblings? We stuck some in, just in case. If not, you can always force feed them to Malfoy! Oh, um, we gotta go, Mum saw that and now we're in trouble.**

Hi, Harry. Happy Birthday! Hope things are going alright with your family. I'll see you in September, right? Maybe we can sit together on the train.

-Ron

**Hello, Harry. I'd just like to wish you a happy birthday and offer my condolences on your mother. Extend them to your father, if you would. Your siblings as well. Have a nice holiday!**

**-Percy**

Oh, gosh, I'm sorry, my family stole the quill. Anyhow, I guess they've all said it already, but Happy Birthday. We all helped get this together (it's sooo much better than the book Percy wanted to get) and Fred and George even threw in some stuff. Be careful, though… it might not have been tested. As they said before, I suggest Malfoy. Just let me know, first. I wanna see.

Love,

Ginny

"Go ahead, open it," Carlisle prodded softly. His eyes were alight with curiosity. I ripped slightly at the edge of the brown paper. It tore. Several small candies tumbled onto my mattress and Alice squealed.

"Don't do that to Malfoy! As annoying as he is, even he doesn't deserve that!" I laughed. "The wolves, maybe… they'll eat anything, as long as we don't touch it."

Besides the candy, there was a thick, deep red book. I opened the cover carefully and gasped.

There was a picture of my Sorting. I looked so awkward, sitting on the tiny stool! The picture me fidgeted uncomfortably, while the picture siblings on the side watched mischievously.

The next was another from the Feast. Rosalie and Alice were hiding while the boys yelled. Carlisle had his eyes closed in exasperation and was shaking her head. Esme, though looking rather annoyed, grinned at her sons. A lump grew in my chest as I watched the flurry of movement. I fought it down.

The pictures went on. They recorded everything from my time at Hogwarts. I couldn't keep it in anymore. Tears rolled down my face as I shut the book softly.

"Are you sick?" Carlisle asked me quietly. I shook my head.

"No. Not anymore. Are you?" It seemed like a stupid question to ask a vampire. But as he seated himself next to me and enveloped me in his arms, I knew that it was probably one of the smartest things he had ever heard.

"Arrogant," Edward coughed. The whole family laughed, Carlisle included.

"I'm allowed to be. You all forgot my birthday," I retorted. Carlisle ruffled my hair.

"That we did."

Things were getting better.

--

"I'm not going back," I announced loudly as I walked downstairs a few days later. "I'm staying here." Carlisle strode out of his office, something that was becoming more and more common. Rosalie passed by with a load of laundry and rolled her eyes.

"Of course you're going back. Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous. I'm staying here. I don't want to leave Forks."

"Harry, please, that's stupid. We'll have to leave here eventually," Edward pointed out.

"Say we left or something. We don't have to go outside or anything! I'm not leaving Esme here alone." Shouts erupted from the entire house. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Ahem!" They ignored him. "Everyone, quiet!" They fell silent immediately. "Harry has the right to decide whether he would like to go back to Hogwarts. He may stay here and we will tutor him, as we used to. He doesn't need to return to Muggle school, and nor do the rest of you."

"Well, there goes our blending in with humans!" Emmett threw his arms in the air, exasperated. "We ought to be nomads, now. If we're not allowing ourselves to go into public…"

"He's got a point, Carlisle. Whatever happened to being 'human?'" Jasper had come downstairs from his study and was watching with scene with a critical expression.

"You may all go if you'd like," he offered. "I'm not forcing you to stay. I never have. If you'd prefer to go out into the human world, enjoy yourselves. I'm not saying that I don't wish to as well, but Esme is not worth leaving for anything. Even a lifestyle we've slaved over for decades."

"He can get a job in the Wizarding World. We all can. The Healers will be happy to have him at St. Mungo's, I think. Or maybe the Ministry! He was going to work with those that had their soul taken away. Remember, Edward? I showed you!" Alice didn't even look up from her magazine. Edward nodded in agreement.

"She's right. That would be interesting, wouldn't it? Imagine if you could bring the basically dead back to life!"

"I've done it," Carlisle said in a deadlike voice. That wasn't a good sign. It meant he was slipping back for the day. "I've done it several times and look where's it gotten all of us!" He turned on his heel and silently returned to his room.

"I'm not going back," I repeated. They all nodded solemnly.

"Alright. You won't," Rosalie confirmed softly. "We'll send for your course tomorrow, when Hedwig comes back." Hedwig had been going back and forth between me and the Weasleys for the last few days.

I retreated silently into the kitchen for breakfast. Edward followed me.

"You had to bring that up, didn't you?" he asked harshly.

* * *

**Edward POV**

"What do you mean?" His green eyes, so naïve and innocent only a few weeks ago, were filled with grief and age.

My heart ached as I saw my own gold orbs reflected in his mind. They ought to have been the same color as his. We would have been siblings, we could have looked the part, if not for my eyes. He was pale, oh so very pale, yet not as pale as I. And our hair both lay in a messy disarray, never seeming to be tamed. His mother had red hair, I could remember. I could have been her son. I felt it in my veins. Harry and I fought more than any of my siblings, but we had the looks to be related. I wished it were true. I really wished it was.

"You had to bring up bring the dead to life," I repeated, softer this time. "You know how he is about that. How we all are. We were all meant to die, Harry. Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and I were on the verge of death. Just a few more moments and we could have joined our families in heaven. Granted, Emmett would have needed to wait a while, but he'd have Rosalie. They would meet there. Now we never will."

"What are you talking about? You'll go to heaven!" His voice cracked, but it wasn't from his hormones. He was going to cry. I could tell the distinct difference, however small. I shouldn't have mentioned Esme. "Of course you will! You will… right?"

"Maybe. I don't think I will. But maybe Emmett and Rosalie." Harry and I met eyes.

"Did she?"

"Yes. I know she did. And guess what? Esme can catch your mom up on your life and your mom will tell her all about you! They'll be friends. And one day, when you join them, you can catch them up with the rest of everything."

"I'm going to live forever. Once you change me, of course." His ignorance rang through once more. I winced. I was going to hate myself for this. This was his only hint of childhood, wasn't it? The last of his happiness, the last of his ignorant bliss. After this, his childhood would truly be over, wouldn't it?

No. It wouldn't be. I could ruin him. I had the information. I could and I would have to eventually. But not now. Not yet.

"We're not changing you." Harry's brow crinkled in confusion.

"Why not?" His voice was small and I could hear the rage in his mind.

"Because, we're not going to condemn you to this life." He wasn't satisfied.

EDWARD! You idiot, why are you telling him this?? Rosalie shouted in her mind.

Whoa, Edward, is this really the right time? was Emmett's question.

Be careful with him. Don't destroy his whole being, alright? Alice and Jasper thought simultaneously. They were so in sync. I secretly wished to have someone like that – but this wasn't the right time for that.

Carlisle didn't have anything to say to me.

"Condemn me? To what life? To be with my family? Yeah, that's horrible." He snorted and turned to grab a soda from the fridge. I yanked him by the wrist and he twirled to glare at me. "Let go," he hissed.

"Stop trying to be a vampire," I growled. "Just stop. You're not one and you never will be! Get that straight, alright? Carlisle isn't changing anyone else. None of us are. Do you want to feel our torture from just being around you? Do you want to be bloodthirsty? Do you want to be a killer? Do you want to see everything changing, but you don't grow an inch? Do you really want to be stuck at one age forever?" My voice rose as I spoke and he glared right through it. His thoughts were wavering though. He was considering running or screaming or even bursting into tears.

"Let go of me!" he yelled.

"Do you? Do you?" I repeated over and over, tugging his arm as I did. He pulled uselessly away, cringing at my skin. I could feel the blood pulsing under his skin, the sweet smelling liquid that I wanted desperately to flow into my mouth. "Do you want to kill? Do you want to drink blood?"

"I want to be one of you!" he cried and I let go. He stumbled back and fell onto the floor. I observed him with a careful gaze.

"Then get out of here," I whispered. "Get away from me. Anyone who wants to be a killer isn't related to me."

"I don't want to, though!" A few tears leaked out of his eyes as he adjusted his glasses. "I don't want to kill!" His tone was desperate. "I just want to be with you all! It's not fair! I want to be with you!"

What have you done? Rosalie was nearly hysterical.

"Relax, I'm handling it," I whispered too low for Harry to hear.

Leave the poor boy alone!

"He's not a baby anymore!"

He's only fourteen! Emmett argued.

Edward, we told you NO! Alice chanted.

Edward, was me attacking him not enough? Jasper sighed.

This time, Carlisle had something to say.

When he goes to sleep, Edward, I'd like to see you.

"Yes, Dad," I replied wearily and peered at my brother. He was lanky, no longer a child, not just in his expression. His legs had gotten longer over the years. He wasn't the small little boy he had been when he was just eleven, when our life had been turned around.

I thought back to what I had found out on the funeral. Dumbledore visited when Harry had gone to bed. He wasn't a child, but I couldn't. I wanted to, I wanted to so badly. He would feel the pain we all felt. Being linked to evil is almost as bad as being evil, isn't it? I wanted to let it slip, I willed the words to roll off my tongue just as my previous harsh words had.

But I couldn't. Not now. Not yet. I sighed and walked out of the room, leaving Harry a crumpled toy on the tile floor.

* * *

"Edward, why?" was what Carlisle asked me. "That was cruel and unnecessary. I thought I taught you better than that."

"I'm a vampire, Carlisle. I just gave him a taste of what he's looking forward to!"

"By frightening him to death?" I looked at my shoes, ashamed. It seemed horrible now that I thought about it. "He's never going to trust you the same way, you know."

"He trusts Jasper."

"Jasper wasn't himself then. He was in a frenzy, you all were. You, however, knew exactly what you were doing. He came to me. He could tell you were scaring him on purpose, Edward. He's smarter than you give him credit for. He tries to interpret people's thoughts and intentions, and to be honest, he's quite good at it." I looked up, shocked.

"Why, though?" A smile hinted at the corner of my father's lips.

"He wants to be like you. He wants to be like all of us. He imitated you because he wants to be like you. I'm sure he'll have moved on by next week. Perhaps he'll start making predictions? Or maybe try and interpret emotions instead. Maybe he'll start trying to get stronger. Or – "

"I get it, stop!" But the list went on in his thoughts.

"Edward, you've lost his admiration, his trust. How does that feel?"

"Terrible," I mumbled. "I didn't want to really scare him, just convince him not to want to be one of us. You know?"

"I'd change him if he really wanted me to."

"Even after Esme?" I blurted, surprised. He faltered for a minute and his voice was low when he continued.

"Even after Esme. If he really wanted me to, really, really wanted me to, I would."

"Do I have to leave?" I whispered. It had been made clear that anyone who disrupted Harry's innocence on purpose – not by accident, like Jasper, but on purpose – would be kicked out. This memory flashed through Carlisle's eyes. "I can pack up my stuff. You can throw out my music, I don't mind. I remember it all anyhow." The room was tense.

"Edward, you don't have to go. Why would I make you?"

"You said so. You said anyone who did would."

"I did, didn't I? I never thought it would happen… look, Edward, I'm sorry." I turned towards the door, the ache filling me inside. Would I say goodbye? Or just sneak out? "I'm sorry he lost his trust in you. I'm sorry you had to resort to drastic measures. But I think that guilt is the best punishment of all, don't you? It festers inside and builds up… forever. At least for us. Isolation isn't a bad punishment, but guilt is the worst. I'm giving you a warning. Once more and I'll have to keep my vow. Remember that." I nodded, but relief flooded through me.

"Thank you," I breathed.

"I'm not cruel, Edward. We're family, aren't we?" _You really aren't so good at reading people. Especially for a mind reader _he added. I was a joke... right? I exited to room swiftly and my hands were shaking as I sat at the piano. I calmed slightly as my fingers plucked out a familiar tune – Esme's favorite. The notes turned melancholy as I replayed his last words in my head.

I'm not cruel. That's what he said. He didn't compare us, not in the least. But I felt that somewhere, at the back of his head where I couldn't hear, he was adding, "unlike you."

With a cold realization, I felt what I had done to Harry. I really felt it, not just thought I did, but actually understood what I had done.

I was his idol, wasn't that what Carlisle had implied? And I had almost pushed him away, as if I didn't care. Just like Carlisle had done to me. He was going to. He planned to. He would do it if he had to. The tune evolved, into something unrecognizable – nothing I had played before. It was dark and horrible. It gave me a terrible feeling just hearing it. Up a few floors, Jasper moaned that he felt depressed now, after hearing my song. I pushed myself away from the bench, repulsed with myself.

Why? Because that song was me. It reflected who I was inside.

* * *

**Poor Edward. As you can see, they know about the prophecy. They _might_ know about the Horcruxes... but Dumbledore locked me out fo the conversation. Oh well... I loved the bit about the flu. That whole argument because Harry is sick. Poor Harry... Poor JASPER for having all those emotions! Oh... and poor Edward, I guess. I'm sort of annoyed with him right now. He wouldn't let me write him if I didn't write that scene. Up next: A visit from Sirius and POSSIBLY Remus! A bit of the aftermath from Harry's POV, too.**


	26. Mosquito

**

* * *

**

Oh, gosh! I'm sorry that it's been a while since I updated! I've been rather immersed in schoolwork, my social life (I actually have one, I know, I'm surprised, too!), Harry Potter fanfic, the Twilight movie, and so on. I planned to post this on Friday in honor of the movie, but I couldn't finish it before I had to leave to go to the theatre and then I got home and pretty much collapsed. By the way, there WAS a Harry Potter trailer. We were an active crowd (the theatre was filled) and we cheered and laughed and "aww"ed the entire movie and during the previews. So, there was an uproar just as loud as the one when the movie actually started when Harry Potter came on. I was so very happy to know I wasn't the only "traitor fan" as I call it.

**As for trailers... The Unborn gave me nightmares. I closed my eyes. UGH! What's scary is that I know a lot of twins and... urgh! Knowing sounded interesting though, and Confessions of a Shopaholic... *drools* Shoes...... pocketbooks.... jewelry.... clothes..... The movie itself... one word - awesome! They did it amazingly! And Robert, if you ever by chance (not likely) see this, you have totally redeemed yourself in my eyes! I was unsure because of Cedric, but you nailed Edward right on! I know what the problem was - you had to tone down your awesomeness for HP4 so you didn't outshine Daniel Radcliffe (who is also awesome). But it's hard to do that, so it came out looking like bad acting. In my opinion, the book should've been Cedric Diggory and the Goblet of Fire. How interesting would that have been? Oooh, Horcrux bunny! Get it away, get it away!**

**And good news! NEW MOON MADE THE CUT! YES!!!!! :) :) :) **

**So, without further ado, here is the next chapter (though a little late)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight (oh, god, I really wish I did right now)**

I woke up in a sweat, shaking. Edward's angry eyes flashed through my mind as I replayed the nightmare. I already knew it by heart. His words pierced me every second, every day. It had been five days since Edward had spoken to me. And it had been five days since anyone but Carlisle had spoken to him.

"Harry? Is everything alright?" Alice's trill voice rang through the house.

"Yeah," I answered, trying to calm my voice, to not display my fright. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Rosalie asked from right outside my door. "You were screaming this time."

"I'm okay," I assured them, but my heart was pounding. I was absolutely positive that they knew that. "Where's – where is he?" I couldn't bring myself to say the name of the brother that had betrayed me so.

"He's in his room. Can I come in?" Jasper responded and I hurriedly ushered him in. He placed his cold hand on my shoulder and my entire body relaxed.

"Thanks," I sighed in relief. Jasper shrugged, as if to say "no problem." Emmett trailed in only moments later.

"Don't humans like to sleep?" he questioned and I rolled my eyes.

"I keep having nightmares."

"Ones about him?"

"Yep." Emmett's hands curled into fists and Jasper's eyes flashed.

"We could kill him if you want us to," Emmett growled, but I shook my head.

"No, no, don't. Even he doesn't deserve hell." A wicked grin crossed Jasper's face.

"You don't think that he's going to heaven?"

"Not anymore."

The room was silent. Alice and Rosalie were downstairs, watching TV from the sounds I heard. The theme music for America's Next Top model beat steadily. Carlisle was silent in his office, the only noise being the clack of the computer keys.

A soft rap at my door caught my attention. My neck snapped to see who it was. Edward was leaning against the frame, looking like a brooding superstar. His eyes were downcast and his mouth was turned into a severe frown. His pale skin seemed to glow in the dim dawn light.

"Can I come in?" he asked quietly. I turned away. So did my brothers.

"So, Harry, you up for breakfast or do you want to go back to sleep?" Jasper removed his hand from my shoulder and took a possessive stance near my bed. However, his tone remained casual.

"I think I'll go back to bed," I yawned, but I wasn't really tired anymore.

"Don't worry," Emmett reassured me, sending meaningful glances at Edward. "We'll be right here."

"Thanks. But you don't have to. Go wrestle or something. Tell me the results later, okay?" Emmett and Jasper glanced at each other in excitement, but with a quick look at me, firmed their positions.

"We're staying," they told me simultaneously.

"Please, Harry," Edward almost whispered. "I just want to talk to you. I want to apologize. Jasper and Emmett can stay. I don't care. I'll even stay right here at the door. But please, let me just explain myself."

"Emmett, did you hear something? I think it sounded sort of like a bug," Jasper commented dryly.

"Maybe it's a mosquito," Emmett continued in the same way.

"Oh, those are annoying. Don't you think so, Harry?"

"Yeah, I guess. I already have a few mosquito bites, and they're itchy!" Edward gave a short, cold laugh.

"Mosquito…" he muttered. "You haven't gotten a 'mosquito' bite yet. Oh, you're lucky about that. You have no idea how much those hurt."

"I should go squash it!" Emmett cried. "Remember when we had those bug squashing contests? I won, remember?"

"Yeah, that's an idea. That way it won't annoy us anymore!" Jasper sounded mock-elated. "Mind if I help, though? It's on my nerves, and you know how I am about that."

"Sure! We can squash it together!" The two vampires turned slowly to glare at Edward who simply lifted his chin and looked them straight in the eye. A smile tugged at the ends of his lips.

"Go ahead, try to squash me. But I'm still part of this family, whether you think I deserve to be or not." His voice was strangled, as if he was trying to forget that fact. "Whether I think I deserve to or not. Carlisle hasn't banned me. He's letting me stay. You can't hurt me, not while it's Carlisle's words that keep me here. Besides," he turned on his heel and looked over his shoulder, "I'm still faster than you." And he was gone in a flash.

"Go to sleep, Harry," Jasper ordered. Suddenly, a wave of lethargy swept over me and I drifted off, far, far away from home.

* * *

I padded downstairs for breakfast the next day, not at all sleepy, thanks to Jasper. The sun was shining, something rare for the rainy town. I smiled. It was a perfect day.

"He's in the kitchen," Rosalie warned. "I don't know why, but he's in there." I pried open the door anyhow. If Edward tried to bother me, I'd just brush him off, as I would a mosquito.

Speaking of mosquitoes… I scratched the bite on my shoulder idly, hoping I didn't draw blood.

Indeed, Edward was standing at the counter, looking at a few sheets of paper. His brow was crinkled together as he studied them and the ingredients he had laid out in from of him. I couldn't help it. I had to address him.

"What are you doing?" Edward turned his head around slowly and grinned.

"Trying to figure out how to cook."

"But… why? You can't eat it! And… and, how will you know if it's good? Besides, you know how to cook!" He shook his head.

"I know how to bake. And from the prepackaged brownie mix. Rosalie and Mom did all the cooking. I just passed them all the ingredients." I was still confused.

"But why start now?"

"Because, if Emmett and Jasper do what they're planning to do to me, I'd like to at least be able to say that I made the food myself. A little less shame in that. Of course if you make your breakfast, it won't do any good... just a hint, you probably won't wind up eating it, if they have their way." Edward smiled grimly.

"No, really, why are you making food? And… never mind, I don't want to know what they're planning." Edward glanced at the clock.

"We'll be having two extra humans in the house soon and Carlisle and I think it might be a good idea to have some premade food so our guests don't have to wait for us to figure out how to make it."

"Who?"

"Sirius and Remus." I felt my jaw drop open.

"They're coming? Sirius is coming over?"

"In about half an hour," Edward informed me and I grinned despite my company. Edward went back to speculating over the several bowls in front of him. He asked me, "Which one is best for mixing?"

"The plastic blue one."

Just then, Alice came skipping into the room.

"Harry, are you talking to yourself? Wow, you really have been losing sleep." She didn't glance at Edward, but I did. I saw his face fall and his razor sharp teeth bite his lip. A betrayed expression crossed his face, but he ignored it.

"Sirius and Remus will be here soon," Alice informed me. "Do you want breakfast? I'll make you some!"

"Sure."

"What do you want? I can make eggs, or toast, or bacon – wait, is that a side? Anyhow, there's waffles, and I can make pancakes, or oatmeal or muffins or – "

"Alice!" I stopped her mid-sentence. I had never actually seen my sister cook, so I suppose I had a right to be wary. "I'll just have cereal. Cheerios is good."

"Alright." Her excitement deflated a bit, only to pick up again in an instant. "Do you want water or orange juice with pulp or orange juice without pulp or apple juice or cranberry juice or cranapple juice or lemonade or –"

"Milk! Milk is fine!"

"Oh, okay. And do you want skim milk or two percent or one percent or whole milk? And do you want it in a glass or in the cereal or both? And how about chocolate milk? Most humans like that, right?"

"Alice!" She calmed. "I'll just have some cereal and milk. Plain milk. In a glass."

"I thought you liked it in the cereal."

"I do. But we're taking it slowly, okay? Just put the milk in a glass and the cereal in a bowl." Alice shrugged and plopped down in a nearby seat.

"Alright, fine. If you want a boring breakfast, that's your choice! But I must say, our meals are at least interesting!"

I laughed. "What are your meals like, then?" I strode over to the cabinet to get the cereal and bowl, as Alice had apparently forgotten completely. I fixed my breakfast and sat down beside Alice, scooping the soggy circles into my mouth. Alice chattered nonstop about her last hunting trip and I tuned her out. Edward was still standing there, silent, moving slowly and sadly, in a way.

I watched him. His back was to me, but his body was relaxed. However, it wasn't a comfortable relaxed position. It was defeated. I couldn't help feeling bad for him. Perhaps even forgiving him a little bit.

Want me to get Jasper to lift your mood for a little? I asked him and his head turned to me in shock. His eyes crinkled, he almost looked as if he were about to talk. But he just went back to chopping the chicken for his Italian dish.

"Oh! And Emmett got a bear, then! They fought for ages, it actually got boring. And Jasper shared a lion with Edward, but they argued for about twenty minutes, and by then, the blood was all cold and on the ground, so they fought over who would drink it. I was really proud of Jasper – he was able to resist! Isn't that great? I think he's getting better…"

Edward set his jaw and suddenly tensed. The entire house fell silent. Alice turned to Edward, slowly. Jasper must have noticed a change in atmosphere. I shoveled in my breakfast, ready for the show.

"Alice, you don't have to guard your thoughts. I won't tell them to anyone and if I did, they'd just ignore it." Edward was quiet and never faced us. Alice stood and placed a delicate hand on his shoulder, the first real recognition any vampire but our father had given him in days. "You don't have to try and be nice!" he growled, spinning around. He grabbed her wrist and held it, far away from his shoulder. "If you hate me, come out and say it already! Stop dancing around the subject!"

Alice pursed her lips and stared at him. He flicked his eyes up and then down, then right, then left. She rose her eyebrows and he shrugged so slightly that I barely missed it. Then she gave him such a piercing glare that I had shivers up my back.

And he let go of her. Alice giggled and Edward grinned genuinely, a relieved smile.

"Really?" he asked her and she smiled widely. "You're not trying to fool me?"

"Edward!" she laughed. "As if I could fool you!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. He awkwardly returned the action, but made sure to keep a respectable distance, a sensible reluctance and friendly manner to it. That was a good idea, in my opinion. Alice pulled away, a glint in her eyes.

"Jasper will be here in three… two… one…" she whispered, worried. Jasper suddenly stood at the entrance of the kitchen, a dark look on his face. He stepped between his soul mate and Edward, separating them.

"Don't ever touch her again," he growled, shoving Edward into the counter. He left a chip in the marble. "If I catch you even speaking to her – and I do include those 'secret' conversation that you don't think anybody notices – I will rip you limb from limb. I heard it hurts."

"You can't kill me," Edward croaked.

"Who said I would? The pieces will go back together, won't they?" The doorbell rang and the two boys glared at each other. Edward broke first, and strode towards the door.

"Hello, Sirius. Hello, Remus. Come on in," I heard him welcome.

"Thanks," Professor Lupin said.

"Hey… Edward…" Sirius said in almost a confused tone.

"Yes?" Edward asked in a tense voice.

"Weren't you disowned or something? Banished? Or is it just shunned? I don't know the specifics, all I know is that we're supposed to be taking Harry away for the night to get his school supplies and because he's having nightmares and we're supposed to wheedle it out of him. Of course, I do have a date tonight, so I'll be passing him off to Moony around seven. That's alright, right?" Sirius was blunt and to the point.

"As long as he's away from me, I'm sure that Carlisle doesn't mind."

"Aha! So you are being shunned! Am I not supposed to be talking to you or is that okay? 'Cause I like you, mate, it doesn't seem fair to shun you when I don't know what you did yet! Unless… did you hurt Harry?"

"Are either of you hungry?" Edward began to lead them towards us. Jasper wrapped his arms protectively over Alice while she rolled her eyes.

"No, thank you, I'm fine," Lupin stated politely, but I could almost see Sirius grinning ear to ear.

"Yes! Food! What do you have? Please don't tell me you've got blood, because that's the exact reason I haven't looked in the fridge of my old house yet. See, my mum had a weird craving when she was pregnant with me and then the same one with my brother. She liked Blood Pops. So, in theory, I've had enough to last a lifetime!"

"I'm in the middle of torturing some innocent Italian recipe. If you'd like to take over and save it from destruction, I wouldn't mind. On the other hand, I think that Alice would like to make breakfast, seeing as Harry distracted her and got some for himself." Edward stepped onto the linoleum tile and I smiled, not at him, but at my godfather.

"Sirius!" I cried and launched myself at him. "I haven't seen you in forever! And Professor Lupin! Hi!"

"It's Remus, for now. Well, forever, for you, seeing as you're not going back to school."

"Aha!" Sirius yelled. "I knew you took the job!"

"Sirius? Remus? Hello, I'm sorry I couldn't get down when you arrived." Carlisle came sweeping in, followed by Emmett and Rosalie. "Morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?"

"Alright," I shrugged. "You?"

"I had an excellent night," Carlisle chuckled. "Better than yours, according to Emmett. More nightmares?"

"They're getting better. Really. They are." Carlisle strode over to Edward and placed a hand on his arm gently.

"Edward, please move your piano to your room. And Emmett, move the TV. Rosalie, I suggest you take your car manuals into the garage, and Alice? Your fashion magazines and laptop with all of our stock information - take them away. Jasper, I'd appreciate it if you would just sit tight and keep a calm atmosphere while your siblings interact with Edward." Edward yanked his arm away and stormed out of the room, suddenly angry. The rest of my siblings rolled their eyes and Jasper struggled to make them all relax.

"What's going on?" I asked, just as my sisters finally left the room.

"Well, kiddo," Sirius started, ruffling my hair. "We're taking you out until things get settled around here."

"You see, Harry, in most circumstances, I would make sure you were part of the conversation, part of the settling down," my father explained. "But unfortunately, I know these five. They can and will get violent. The way I see it, it will be a split house. That's why I'm having them clear out the living room, so nothing it broken."

"Split house?" Jasper stood suddenly. "What do you mean?"

"I am siding with Edward on this one. And by the looks of it, so is Alice." Jasper's hands clenched.

"No, she's not!" he growled. "Alice would never side with someone like him! He's someone that would intentionally hurt someone else!"

"Like you used to?" Carlisle's voice did not raise. He stared at Jasper with intensity, so much that I shook. "I've made excuses for you Jasper, I try. You're my son as much as Edward and Emmett are, despite not being changed by me. Despite your former lifestyle. But Edward has a few points in his favor. Besides, he's loathing himself right now. It's not as split as it really seems. He'll side with himself because he has to, but if he had his way, it would be him, you, Emmett, and Rosalie against me and Alice."

"I… I didn't know better!" Jasper flustered and his fists clenched again and again.

"I know you didn't. Neither did Edward. He made a mistake, and he regrets it. I am positive he regrets it."

"Why do you always have to see the good in people?" Rosalie screamed, joining us suddenly. "Why? Edward isn't a good person! He's not even a person! He's a… I don't know what he is, but in my opinion, a person has some sense of humanity! He lost that ages ago." Emmett was by her side before I could blink.

"Carlisle, if you don't kick him out, we will!" Emmett growled. "I don't care if he's been your partner for almost a century or that he was the first one you ever changed. Harry's more important. He deserves a spot in the family. The dementors should have taken Edward. Then everyone would be happy. He'd be pleased, we'd be satisfied, and Esme would be alive!" Carlisle fell silent. Alice zipped into the kitchen and scanned the scene in utter shock and disappointment, Edward close behind.

"Shut up, Emmett!" I yelled, much to even my surprise. "Shut up all of you! Nothing could have prevented the Volturi from getting to Esme eventually! You realize that, right? Besides, what have I done right? Nothing! I'm a bratty, teenage human that happened to be found by you! Edward helped form this family! He was part of it from the beginning. Rosalie, if Carlisle hadn't found that he had enough strength to change Edward, would he have changed you or Esme? Or you, Emmett? As for Jasper… well, we all slip up at times, don't we? Don't we?"

"You're sticking up for a monster," Edward growled at me.

"No. I'm sticking up for you."

"Exactly," Edward confirmed. "That's what I mean. This is exactly what I mean by your… your ignorance!" His words stung me again and again. "If you can't understand that I am a monster, how can you even think about becoming a vampire? How can you even consider it? I'm a monster. Get that straight. I have killed humans hundreds of times, over and over! I killed and I didn't care. I thought I was doing the world justice." He snorted. "I was so full of myself back then. I was an adolescent vampire. I suppose I fit the description. Look, Harry. We've never gotten along. Ever. So why the sudden friendliness? Why do you care? No, don't answer that. It'll make me feel worse when I leave. Because I am leaving. Tonight."

"Edward, you are not abandoning this family!" Carlisle snapped his head up to scold him.

"What if I tell you you're curbing my diet again?" Edward's eyes flashed. "You couldn't keep me here, then, could you?"

"Edward, you aren't like that. I know you. That isn't you!"

"What if you don't know me? What if I am like that?"

I felt Sirius's warm hand press into the small of my back, pushing me towards the door.

"We'll be going now!" he called as we marched down the hallway, the yells from the kitchen still loud and clear. Remus snatched up a bag by the door. Sirius waved his wand and with a pop! we were gone.

* * *

**Aw... poor Edward. Anyhow, did anyone who saw the movie catch my reference? I slipped it in after I got back from the theatre. I loved that part! And Emmett... oh Emmett. Anyone who's seen the movie, please tell me you agree - shouldn't Emmett have put down the knife before waving? I don't care because a) it was hilarious and b) it totally makes the character. But honestly, aren't they trying to NOT frighten the human? Oh and Victoria is the first and onyl villain to ever really scare me. Ever. In the book and the movie. I cursed at the end of the movie when she revealed herself because I thought it was ROSALIE spying on them! I almost screamed, she scares me sooo much. Honestly, I don't get scared by fictional villains. They make me laugh. But Victoria... the descriptions in the book give me goosebumps. Really. So the curveball line raised he hairs on my neck.**


	27. Meeting a Squib

**Hey guys! I'm back and ready for more! Check out my profile for some, er, unfortunate news, in your POV. I will be continuing this fic, but updates won't be so quick. Of course, that's not a huge change, is it?**

**HHr shippers, don't kill me! HG shippers, don't get too happy! H/OC shippers... well, i don't really know if there ARE any of you! I don't know the fate of Harry's love life. I repeat, I am not sur eof his love life's fate! His love might die, his love might be away at the end, his love might be mortally wounded, his love might be absolutely fine - but I don't know who is love it. It's either Ginny, Hermione, or someone I think up later.**

**Oh and I am happy to say that I'm only slightly afraid of reviews now! Honest, this fic has me FRIGHTENED for reviews! I open up the email I get and my heart is clenching... I COVER MY EYES UNTIL I CALM MYSELF DOWN! Luckily, those of you still reading have gained hope in me. I'm not afraid of flames or harsh critique. I laugh at them, actually, if it's ridiculous enough, and if it's not ridiculous, I sit back and actually think about what it says. Still, some things hurt. Don't hold back if you want to review, but if you plan to be harsh, please be harsh nicely (is that possible?) Oh and a reviewer mentioned (anonymous reviewer) that earlier in the fic I kept saying emopath in reference to Jasper. They wanted to know if that was on purpose and I must say no, though I wish it was! Very clever idea, even though I don't think he's so emo. It would be nice for a parody fic. Did anyone else catch that? I didn't. It was a review for chapter 12, so if anyone feels like checking, let me know! I could've sworn I wrote empath... maybe that's why the computer said it was wrong but I didn't realize it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. I also do not own the references to Breaking Dawn or the Twilight movie.**

* * *

Sirius POV

I sighed as we Apparated into my warm apartment where it was not raining. Moony and I had scrounged up all the money we could (well, Moony had. I just went to the bank) and gotten this little place in Diagon Alley. I loved it! It was a place that felt like home. It actually reminded me a little of the James's house as a kid. Except here, there was no food fights (unless I was the one that cooked and Moony threw it at me because it was so horrible), there were no sugar rushes or the sugar high crashes (hangovers were very common, though), and there were no Potters.

Well, until now, at least.

Harry was opening his eyes now. I think I had scared him with the sudden Apparation. In fact, I wasn't sure he even knew what it was. Still, I had to get him out of there – and quickly. I wasn't sure how quickly that fight would escalate.

"Harry, are you alright?" Moony asked him gently, being sure to hang up his rain coat. I dumped mine on the ground and caught my friend rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Harry assured him. "I hear those things all the time. Do you… never mind."

"What is it?" I asked him curiously. Harry shook his head and shrugged.

"Nothing. Really." It was definitely something.

"Oh. Well…" What was I supposed to do now? What do fourteen year old boys like to do? Torture Snape was what I used to do. But, then again, Snape is an adult now and adult against kid isn't such a good idea. What about Draco Malfoy? I heard he didn't like him! But… I'd rather not come in contact with my family now. "Um. I'll show you where your room is!" I grabbed his bag from Moony and led the way to our extra room, where we had agreed would belong to Harry if he chose to come visit every once in a while.

Harry smiled when he saw it. It was painted red, but not bright and obnoxiously so. It was a dark, warm sort of red. Not Gryffindor, but not neon. More like… blood. I shivered at the thought. The duvet was familiar to me, but I doubted he would know it. Actually, I knew he didn't know it. It had Quidditch balls, hoops, and brooms sewn all over with a light blue background and the same red as the walls for a border. It used to be James's.

"Wow…" Harry breathed, spinning around to look at the mahogany dresser and desk that were perfectly clean and ready for him to decorate and make his own. The clean, of course, was on account of Moony, who had no job over the summer. "I love it!" he told us.

"What do you think of the comforter?" Moony asked, wanting to tell him that it was his father's almost as much as I did.

"It's really cool! Emmett would go crazy over it. He loves Quidditch, but not more than me. He wishes that vampires could fly. Jasper would rather stay on the ground, with Alice, but Edward thinks he could probably go faster than his car on the Firebolt – and he drives so fast that it's sometimes terrifying! I got used to it a while ago, because everyone likes to drive fast in my family." Harry's face fell for a second. "Wonder what they'll do to Edward… I hope I get to at least say goodbye." Then he stared me in the eye with such a determined look that I almost jumped. "But he's a jerk! I mean, I stood up for him even though I have total liability to hate him, and he goes and ruins it all!"

I laid a hand on his shoulder and patted it comfortingly.

"Don't worry, that's how it is with brothers. Hey, Moony and I were once fighting and James was mad at me because of it. Remember that, Remus? Fifth year!" He gave me a tightlipped smile.

"Fifth year, yeah, that was an unforgettable experience," he almost sneered and I apologized under my breath.

"So, anyhow, everyone is mad at me because of something I did to Remus, Remus defends me and then I go and start screaming at James."

"You aren't brothers," he pointed out.

"Neither are you and Edward," I shot back at him.

"Touché."

"Alright, kids, calm down. Let's go into the living room and we can just catch up," Moony suggested and I laughed. Harry rolled his eyes, but I could see a smile tugging on the edge of his lips.

That's when I caught a look at the time.

"Shoot! I'm going to be late! Moony, watch Harry, make sure he doesn't get hurt! I'm meeting Melissa in twenty minutes! I've got to change!" I dashed out the room as quickly as I could.

I was halfway into a shirt when the doorbell rang. I heard someone go to the door, but I didn't really think much of it. Probably someone trying to sell something. I concentrated on combing my hair so that it lay perfectly.

"Sirius?" Harry called from my door. "Someone's here to see you." I emerged a moment later, ready for my date and to deal with whoever had come to disrupt my day.

That person, coincidentally, seemed to be the same.

"Oh, Sirius!" she cried when I entered the kitchen. She looked beautiful, dressed in a plain pair of jeans and a pink, ruffled shirt. Her hair was in curls, which I had never seen on her, but I liked it. Her makeup was very natural, something I had also never seen. "I'm so sorry, but I need to cancel this date."

I felt my face become a pout. Harry had resigned back to his room, doing who knows what. And Moony… well, I think he was reading, but that guy was so weird you could never know. Those were both good things – I wouldn't be dumped in front of anyone!

"Oh." I searched for words. "Um. Alright, then. But, er, I was just wondering… why?"

"My kids." My mind went blank and she must have known that, for she continued. "Nicole and Jack. I'm divorced, Sirius! Didn't I tell you that? I could have sworn you've even met them!"

"Right! Yeah! Nicole is fourteen, right? And Jack… he's ten, I think. Right?" Melissa sighed, relieved that I remembered.

"Yes, well, there's a bit of a problem. You see, Nicole is going through a bit of a crisis, and I need to be home with her. That's why I'm in my boring, everyday clothes without my hair or anything done… I'm really sorry, Sirius. Maybe we can reschedule for another day."

"What sort of crisis? Does she miss her friends?" Melissa shook her head.

"I wish," she mumbled. Melissa's children had lived with their father most of their life in America, only coming to England to visit. Melissa moved here after the divorce. However, their father had recently gotten a new job, and couldn't be home for them. They moved in with Melissa two weeks before. The school system was different in America. The Wizarding children were sent to school, but instead of eleven through seventeen, they began when they were fourteen and continued school until they were twenty-one. They were supposedly more mature and ready for school at that age. Nicole was deeply affected, seeing as she would be behind in her studies.

"What's wrong? Come on, Mel, you can tell me," I comforted and we walked into the living room. She flopped down on the couch with her face buried in her hands.

"We think Nicole is a Squib," she finally blurted. "All this time and we never picked up on it! We always figured that she was doing the magic in private, that she just didn't tell us when accidental magic occurred! The letters for school in America hadn't been sent out yet, but Hogwarts doesn't have her on the list! And they went investigating, and it's not on her old school's either! She told me today that she's never done magic! She can't fly, or anything! Oh, Sirius, what am I going to do?" I bit my lip and thought for a moment, joining her on the couch.

"I have a godson…" I said finally. "He's fourteen, too. He knows what it's like to be a little out of the loop. How about we make this a family date? We all go out. And Moony can come if he wants, too."

"Moony?" she asked.

"Remus. Sorry, I've been calling him Moony since fifth year in school."

She laughed and my heart soared. "Oh, really? That's so sweet! You never do tell me much about Hogwarts. Or your family, for that manner. I didn't know you had a godson. Do I know his parents?" I shook my head.

"Unlikely. They're, um, well, they died a long time ago." That was true, no matter what perspective you looked at. "He's been living with an adopted family for almost his whole life. He's staying with us for the weekend, though, but he's used to a lot of people. I'm sure he'd love to meet Nicole and Jack." Mel beamed.

"Oh, Sirius, that's a great idea!" Her warm arms wrapped around my body and I hugged her tightly before pulling away. Her eyes were suddenly bright. "We can all go out to lunch and then figure out what to do later. I'll go get the kids and we'll meet at –"

"Just come here when you get Nicole ready. I know how long that can take." Mel sighed.

"Thank you so much, Sirius. Really, thank you. I just don't know how to get her through this… maybe making some friends will help."

"No problem," I responded. "Harry loves to make friends."

* * *

"We're what?"

"Going out with Melissa and her family."

"Her family?" Harry asked. "Aren't you dating her?"

"She's divorced!" I defended and Harry rolled his eyes. "Look, Nicole – her daughter – might be a Squib. And she needs to meet kids her age and make friends!"

"What's a Squib?"

"The opposite of a Muggleborn, in a way. Someone without magic born into the magical family." Harry grew silent.

"That must suck," he commented a few seconds later. "To never really fit in. Live in a world where magic is everywhere, but you just can't do any of it… That would be tough."

"It is," I told him. "And you know that because you have that, too. Harry, just talk to her a bit. You don't need to be joined at the hip. Just be nice." He sighed, giving up.

"Fine. I will. But you're breaking the news to Remus. He won't be happy with you."

"Why?"

"He started a new book, and you know how he gets with that sort of thing." I shook my head solemnly. I really needed to help get that guy a date.

* * *

**Harry POV**

Forks clanked, knives cut, yet the only other noise at our table was Sirius and his date laughing their heads off.

I was sitting next to Nicole, who stabbed her pasta dish with her fork angrily and hadn't said a word besides "Fettuccini Alfredo." Jack, Nicole's brother, sat on the other side of me with his chicken fingers from the kids' menu. I swirled the spaghetti around my plate, struggling to get it into a nice bundle. Remus rolled his eyes at me, but seemed more occupied with the book he had sneaked into the restaurant. It was under the table, on his lap, and he was trying not to drop food on it as he ate.

"So…." I drew out. "Um… do you like Italian food?" I asked Nicole awkwardly, gesturing towards our meal. She gave me this look (that look that I used to get in elementary and middle school when I said that I was related to the Cullens and that no, they weren't really weird, they were pretty cool) and poked her food again.

"Yeah," she responded grudgingly when I waited for an answer. "It's okay."

"Cool. My brother was trying to make a dish this morning, but he can't cook very well, so I'm wondering how that worked out." I frowned as I thought of Edward. Had Emmett and Jasper gone through with their plan to do whatever they planned to do with the food? Or had they already destroyed him? Was my brother a pile of ashes?

Or was he out, killing people somewhere? I tried to control my shaking hands. I was being ridiculous. They were probably still arguing.

Right?

"Can't you hold a fork?" Nicole asked rudely and I sneered as I tried to get some meatballs on my fork. I missed. "Gosh, are all British wizards this uncoordinated? Or is it just you?"

"I grew up in America," I told her and she quieted. "But no, either way, I think it's just me."

"Good to know. I won't pass you anything breakable."

"Harry, could you pass the salt and pepper?" Remus called from a few seats away. I reached out my hand to pass him the glass containers, but they went crashing to the ground, shattering.

"I said that it was a bad idea," Nicole sang and I openly glared this time.

"Harry? Is everything okay?" Sirius had pried his attention away from Melissa for long enough to actually register that something had happened.

"Yeah, it's fine," I told him. "Just dropped something. Sorry." His brow crinkled.

"You're not usually that clumsy. Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." I paused. "But… Sirius, can I go out of Diagon Alley, just for ten, maybe fifteen minutes? I want to call Carlisle and see what's going on. I have a phone – Rosalie packed one in my bag." Sirius glanced at Remus for advice, and Remus shrugged.

"Nicole, do you mind going with him? Merlin knows what kind of trouble he'll manage to get into. Maybe he'll meet a hag or banshee on his way out."

"Hey!" I cried and Sirius shrugged.

"Fine, fine… not mythical enough. Three headed dog?"

"Um, I don't think so. I don't think that being ripped to pieces by a mutt would be fun. That's a plus to being a vampire, because that can't happen, unless it's a werewolf," I pointed out.

"Hey, kid, listen – I'm on your side. But if your family doesn't want it, well, it's not my place to interfere! They're your legal guardians, not me!" I pushed out my chair and Nicole followed suit. We walked in silence, out of Diagon Alley, out of the Leaky Cauldron, and then into the streets. We stood by a nearby bookstore as I dialed my home number.

"Hello, Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle picked up the phone. "Who is this?"

"Dad, it's me. Harry."

"Oh! Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," I answered. "I'm fine. I was just wondering how things were going. And if I could come home soon."

"Things are –" A crash was heard from Carlisle's end of the line. "Emmett! Stop it, I'm on the phone! All of you, quiet! Things aren't going well, Harry. I think you might be at Sirius's for a while. But you don't mind, right? You get on fine with him, don't you?"

"Yes, but I really – " Another crash was heard and a yell accompanied it this time.

"Harry, I'm really sorry, but I need to go before they pull out the lighters. I love you, we'll talk later!" Click.

"Miss you," I whispered before hanging up.

"Family problems?" Nicole asked. She was leaning against the entrance to the shop, looking sad. I nodded. "Me, too. Did Sirius tell you that I'm a Squib?"

"No," I lied quickly. She gave me a once over.

"You're a liar," she accused. "And a not very good one, at that. So, what's up with your family?"

"They're vampires." She laughed. "No, really! They are!"

"Yeah, right," she snorted. "And I'm half troll."

"Oh, really?" I commented dryly. "That would explain why you're so ugly."

"Jerk!" she hissed, spinning around on her heels and storming off. I took a breath to calm myself before chasing after her.

"Nicole! It was a joke, calm down! I'm sorry!" She glared openly at me. "Fine." I gave in. "You go back to Diagon Alley. I need to relax a bit. I'm going to call my sister, see if she'll give me more information."

Nicole turned around without a word, to go back to the Leaky Cauldron. She hesitated.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I can't see it," she whispered. "I can't see it! I really am a Squib, then!" Tears leaked out of her eyes and I had never felt so bad for someone in my life. "Oh, this sucks!"

"Life sucks and then you die." Her head snapped towards my direction. "Billy, a guy I used to babysit for, always said that. He was a good guy, even if my family didn't like him. They hated each other, but I was their compromise, in a way. They all liked me. They would be near each other for me."

"Oh," Nicole whispered, with a startled laugh. "I thought you were going to kill me or something."

"I can arrange for one of my brothers or sisters to do that, if you'd like," I shrugged. "Emmett, probably. But he wouldn't make it hurt – he's too much of a softie."

"They really are vampires, huh?"

"I don't lie. Not often, at least. My brother can read minds, so whenever I try to lie, I get busted."

"Oh."

We stood in the hot sun for a moment, and I looked at her. I really looked at her, and in a way I had never looked at someone before.

Her brown hair was straight, but I could tell that it was artificial. The ends flipped out in every which way. That hair fell to right above her shoulder and framed her face. Her eyes were blue, but not really a pretty blue. Just… blue. They were light and had hints of muddy brown at the edges. Her stance was annoyed, slouchy, like most kids my age. But it was also defiant. It looked like my sisters' stances. She didn't look like a troll. She was no angel, but she definitely wasn't a troll.

"You're not going to let anything stop you, are you?" I asked and she nodded grimly.

"You can tell?"

"That's a good thing. My sisters look like that, sometimes, with the way they stand. Everyone walks away and tries to avoid them, but they don't let it get in their way. They do what they want to and nobody will stop that, especially if it's Rosalie." Nicole smiled.

"Thanks. For, you know, apologizing for that troll comment. I guess I knew it was a joke, but…"

"I understand. Girls are really emotional, I should've known better." She glared playfully, I laughed, and we smiled.

I led her back to the pub in happy silence.

* * *

Two days later, I still hadn't heard from my family. Nicole and I had proceeded to meet each day at the ice cream shop and we were becoming friends. I told her about Hogwarts ("It's not all it's cracked up to be") and she updated me on the Muggle world, mostly on celebrity relationships ("So they were dating… but then they broke up and now she's with his best friend").

"Hey, Harry?" Nicole said as we recovered from laughing on my fourth day at Sirius's. It was the end of August and I had just been hiding from former classmates. This had involved me crouching under the table while Malfoy stopped to buy a chocolate ice cream cone, which led to Nicole accidentally kicking me in the head, which caused us to laugh as soon as he was gone.

"Yeah?" I scooped a large spoonful of double chocolate fudge ice cream into my mouth.

"Can I tell you something?" I nodded, my mouth still full.

"Well, I sort of –"

"HARRY!" I jumped, gulping down the ice cream and freezing my throat. A clump of red blurred and was suddenly in front of me, hugging me tight. I grinned and hugged her back. Ginny was here!

"Hey, Ginny," I said and gestured to Nicole. "This is Nicole, Sirius's girlfriend's daughter, and Nicole, this is Ginny. She was my first friend, ever, I think." Ginny nodded, confirming this.

"Hi," Nicole said stonily, but I brushed it aside. She took a while to warm up to people – I had figured that much out.

"Hey," Ginny responded, before turning back to me. "Ron and the twins went to get their school books and Hermione's meeting us here in about ten minutes. Do you two want to stay and hang out? I mean, because you've already got ice cream and all."

"It's fine with me. We usually spend all day here, anyhow. Nicole, what do you say?"

"Fine with me," she said and Ginny pulled me out of my chair. She sat down primly.

"Go get enough seats. There's you, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George. That's five. You might want to push some tables together." I stood dumbly, staring at her. She clapped her hands in front of my face. "Earth to Harry! Go!"

"Oh, right," I mumbled and dragged a few extra chairs to the table. Ginny and Nicole were sitting in complete silence. Ginny smiled a bit, but Nicole had her sour face on.

"So…" I heard Ginny try to start a conversation. "Are you joining us in Hogwarts this year? Harry's dropping out, we need more company."

"I'm not going," Nicole answered quickly, tugging on her robes before standing up. "That reminds me. Harry, I have an appointment, I need to go."

"No problem, I'll see you later."

"You will?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I think so," I said uncomfortably. What was going on with them? "Sirius and Melissa are going out again, right? And they're leaving us and your brother with Remus, I thought."

"Yeah, I'll be there. We're sleeping over, apparently."

"Oh, joy. I have to worry about whether I'll wake up in the morning, now!" Nicole laughed, smiling again.

"I won't kill you in your sleep. Jack, on the other hand… well, we'll lock the door, how about that?"

"Definitely."

Nicole waved and walked out the store. I took her spot and turned to Ginny, who had the sour face on this time.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend," she accused.

"What? Oh, Nicole? She's not my girlfriend. We're just friends. Like you and me."

"She doesn't want it to be that way. She likes you," Ginny responded bitterly.

"So? What does it matter to you?"

"Do you like her that way?" she asked. I shrugged.

"No, that's impossible! Girls don't like me, Ginny, not in that way!" I laughed. "Why?"

"Maybe…" Ginny sighed and started over in a whisper. "Maybe you're not as unlikable as you think." I didn't respond. Ginny's lip quivered, but I didn't say a word. My head was way too confused.

"Are you… does this… do you mean… Ginny, can you give me a translation into not girl talk, please?" I managed to croak.

"I like you," Ginny whispered again. "I like you a lot, and more than a friend! I like you the way that Nicole likes you and I think that I might be in love for the first time in my life!"

"But… Dean Thomas… and –"

"We broke up weeks ago, when I found out about Esme. I was so worried about how you were doing and your family that Dean thought I was cheating on him with you. I didn't even realize I liked you until then! But I do. A lot."

I did the only thing a man can do in that kind of situation. I froze.

"Harry, I'm so sorry if you don't felt that way. Please don't feel bad, really, don't!"

"I… I need a minute. Excuse me." I bolted out into the warm summer and leaned against the cool glass of the shop. People walked by and several gave me funny looks. I gulped in the humid air, ignoring them.

Ginny liked me. No, she loved me. She said that she loved me.

Ginny loved me. Ginny loved me. Ginny loved me.

How had this happened? I needed Edward or Emmett or Jasper, or all three of them, even! Maybe Carlisle, too!

No, I thought to myself. I need my dad. That was a thought I'd never considered thinking. By "dad," I meant James. James would understand the craziness of teenage, human witches. James would know what to do, he would know what to say. I took a deep breath.

I needed my mom, too. Lily. She would know the girl's side. She could tell me how to say yes without freaking out. Or she could tell me how to say no without breaking her heart.

I didn't have either of them, though. I wouldn't have either of them, ever. Which meant I needed the next best thing.

* * *

"SIRIUS!" I screamed as I ran into the apartment. I had dashed in, told Ginny that I would see her later, and then ran all the way back. "Sirius! Where are you?"

"Right here, kid," Sirius said, walking out of the kitchen with a file in his hands. "What's up? I'm looking through this file for work." Sirius worked for Azkaban, but not in convicting people. He was the one that double checked and triple checked the arrests, to make sure that the prisoner wasn't really innocent, like him.

"Ginny said that she's in love with me and Nicole likes me, too!" I blurted, and Sirius dropped the papers. A crash came from the kitchen and I heard Remus curse before running out.

"He's growing up, Moony!" Sirius fake wept. "Our little Harry's all grown up, now! Did ya kiss either one?"

"No!"

"Calm down, Harry. You need to relax and stop freaking out," Remus assured. "Come sit down and have a cup of tea, while you tell us what happened."

Sirius scoffed. "Tea? He needs some firewhisky or something!"

"He's underage, Sirius."

"Fine, then! Butterbeer!" And so, we proceeded to dig out two bottles of butterbeer and sit around the old table (Remus opted for tea).

"Tell us all about it," Sirius ordered. I retold the tale and Sirius tutted while Remus looked the other way.

"Which one do you like more?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know! I mean… how can I tell?"

"How do you feel when you see… let's say Ginny." That was easy to answer.

"I get really happy and sometimes this tingly feeling. Is that normal?"

"Have you ever shown outward affection?" I shrugged.

"I've hugged her a few times. She's my best friend." Sirius smiled.

"Have you ever thought of her late into the night, just wondering what's going on with her life?"

"Yes," I said, thinking about when I found out that she was dating Dean Thomas.

"Has she ever dated before?"

"Yeah. I was really surprised and then I felt really awkward around her for a while."

"Kid, you're in love! Well, not so much 'kid' anymore. We need a new nickname for you… Prongs Jr.? Nah, that was when you were a baby. Same for Prongslet. Besides, you're not a stag…" Sirius looked me over while I squirmed. Remus sipped his tea and peered at me.

"Why don't you just call him Harry?"

"Because, he needs a nickname! Hm… I'll call you mini vamp for now, until we think of something new. Oh, and I just got a letter from your family."

"And?"

"And Edward ran off and they're everywhere trying to find him. You're staying with me for a few weeks while they settle down and try to calm everything. You'll be learning, of course – Sirius Style!" I laughed, but felt a pang in my heart anyways. "They'll come to visit, though, don't worry."

"Okay."

"Now, get moving and go tell Ginny you love her, too!" He shooed me out of the apartment and locked the door. I could only hope that she was still eating ice cream.

As I ran, I realized that I really couldn't stop thinking of her. It was like a flashback montage in my head. It went on and on, until I came up to the ice cream shop and once again, froze.

The bells jingled as I walked in and Ginny snapped her head up to look at me. I smiled and waved. The others had already arrived and Hermione was smirking at Ginny. The Weasley boys were looking like they were trying to figure out whether to murder me or welcome me to the family.

"Hey, guys," I greeted as I stood by their table. I grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her up. It sent a tingly feeling up my arms and I blushed. "Ginny, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," she answered uncertainly. We walked to a vacant table.

"Ginny, I'm really sorry for how I acted before. Really, I am. I was just shocked."

"It's okay," she whispered, looking down. "But you came back to apologize and say that you liked me, too, right?"

"How did you know?" I was dumbfounded. She lifted our intertwined hands.

"You haven't let go."

And at that moment, I wasn't sure that I ever would.

* * *

**I originally had the montage in there, but I need to really fine comb through this fic and find more Ginny scenes. I was putting them in, changing the POV to Harry if it wasn't already, and so on, but I think it really ruined the chapter. It will either be a fun chapter or a oneshot related to this fic. I'll let you know when I figure it all out!**


	28. My Pitiful Excuses

Dear my wonderful readers,

I have several excuses for my long term absence:

1. My computer is currently lacking a charger and I am unable to access my files

2. I have been working on original fiction, meanwhile.

3. I have been working on other fanfics and such

4. I have been contemplating putting this fic on hold and weighing the pros and cons

I have made a huge decision and I am asking that you all understand and respect it. I am putting it on indefinite hold. Now, I don't want say I'm going all Stephenie meyer with my "indefinite hold" thing... but I sort of am. I started this fic a long time ago. It was my third fanfiction and my first foray into Harry Potter. I've learned something very crucial - I cuck at crossovers. I have all my elements and I figure it all out well enough, but the characters just don't clash well with me... plus, I started this so long ago that I had no clue about my characterizations. I've improved on that tenfold, but everytime I try to work on Adopting a Wizard, all those steps I've taken seem to be erased. My writing style in different for this fic and I don't like it. I've been experimenting with different things and different characters and this just isn't working for me anymore. Perhaps one day I will hammer out the plotline and get it down good so it's not so sporadic, and try again, but at the moment, I can't see it happening. I hate doing this to you guys, it's just... I don't know.

**Here is the remaining plot I had planned (which is really only the end):**

Final battle: Harry would be faced with a Dementor and receive the Dementor's Kiss right after he has been bit by the Volturi (who later get ripped apart by the Cullens). The Horcrux will be sucked out by the Dementors, but he will be safe because of the venom in his body and the protection. TriWizard Tournament will have happened pretty much like the book, also... except that Voldemort will take Neville's blood instead. So Harry has his protection. Horcruxes have already been destroyed by the yearlong hunt with either the Cullens or with Hermione and Ron(?). Maybe not all of the Cullens... Anyhow, they win. Obviously. Billy might play a part, as with the rest of the pack.

Epilogue: Harry is picking up his family from the airport. They are visiting him and his family (with Ginny or Nicole, I have not decided... choose for yourself. If you want it to be Hermione, I suppose you could imagine that, too). His wife (whoever she is) is either with him, because there's so many people that they need 2 cars, or on a business trip or something. A babysitter is at home with the kids. They come home to the kids, Esme, James, and Lily and their babysitter, the sixteen/seventeen year old... Bella Swan!!! Bella and Edward clicked, we finally get our Twilight romance, Esme has been remembered, and it's a happy ending. It'll be Esme Liza Potter (Liza for Elizabeth, for Edward's mom), James Sirius Potter (cuz even though I don't like that combination much, it is sweet that he named it after Sirius and his dad), and Lily _____ Potter. Blank, because the middle name will be in rememberance of someone. I didn't figure out who died in the end, all I know is that it's NOT another Cullen, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Teddy, Ron, Hermione, Fred, etc. Might have been George, though... I didn't decide, I couldn't.

Anyhow, there you have it. Dumbledore died, I think, in sixth year as in canon, and I think I might have killed Cedric if I went through with 4th year, but who knows? Maybe it would have been Krum or Fleur...

**As I said before.... I have been working on other fics**. These fics I intend to actually finish. I have actually finished one, it's a short one but being beta-ed. A couple shortish chapters longs. The other is an epicish one that has essentially been finished, but needs some filling it. I wrote the big plot points and a few scenes that plagued my mind for a while. The first, already finished is an AU based in a world where the Whomping Willow incident went differently. The second is a time travel which I am attempting yet again, but to much more epic and cooler proportions because it turns into a total AU and I had so much fun writing some of the goryish scenes. Those of you that hated Esme's death... yeah, it's not for you. I've come to really like the Marauder era and I find writing them very easy, even Snape. There are so many more possibilities with them... it's great. I love it.

Thank you for all your support. I love all my readers, you guys know that, and I wish I wasn't doing this to you. I just can't force myself to plug out chapters of this fic anymore, mainly because they'll come out bad and you don't deserve that and I don't have the time or patience. I hope you continue to read my other fics and enjoy those (which are infinitely better, really, with the exception of Into the World, which is infinitely worse). I strongly suggest you check out Loony Moony and Truth, the series I have, In Your Dreams, which is some Lily and James fluff, My Son, the Slytherin (which I should get working on that series....), and What Edward Cullen Will Never Do. If I have any other HP/Twilight fics I forgot to mention, check those out, too, but these are simply my faves. Oh and Gallagher Girls series fans, I have a fic called M&Ms, which might be coming out with a follow-up or semirelated fic eventually.

Once again, love you all, thank you for reading, reviewing, and supporting, and I'm so dreadfully sorry! I've struggled against this for months, MONTHS!

Love,

b00kw0rm


End file.
